


Destined

by VegaWestBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult War, F/F, Love/Hate, Prophecy, Slow Burn, Team Furbae, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegaWestBlack/pseuds/VegaWestBlack
Summary: When Hermione wakes up from the Battle of the Department of Mysteries in the hospital wing, something isn't quite right. Time travel is tricky and now Hermione must play nice with future Death Eaters and work with Dumbledore to get home, if she even wants to. You may not be able to change history, but destiny is something else entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in the process of moving this story from FF to AO3, so the first few chapters will come rather quickly, until I am caught back up to where I am in my main publication.
> 
> If it's not fast enough though, look for Destined in FF to get yourself caught up while I work out all the crossover bugs between work and family and such. 
> 
> I try to make sure everything is updated every Saturday, but ya know.... life and such.

Frantically the group of Hogwarts students ran through the towering shelves lined with dusty crystal balls. Harry had quickly pulled the D.A. from their beds in the night with yet another vision. This time it was Sirius who was in mortal danger, and after Harry had saved Ron and Ginny's father just before Christmas with his connection to the Dark Lord, no one seemed to want to argue. Quickly and blindly, the students followed Harry to the ministry.

However, this still didn't feel right to her. Sirius was still a wanted man, why on earth would he risk detection by going to the most central part of the English wizarding government, a place that would be theoretically crawling with Aurors and Unspeakables? Theoretically that is. Realistically it shouldn't have been possible for a group of teenagers to make their way into the Department of Mysteries either, but here they were. Dumbledore had been missing for weeks and had he known of what Harry was up to, would have never let the group of D.A. students leave the building.

The only reason that they had even gotten this far was with some quick thinking by Hermione Granger when dealing with Umbridge, but the further along they got, the more suspicious she was becoming.

"He has to be here somewhere. I saw it. Everyone fan out." Harry was becoming more desperate, but there was no sign that anyone had stepped foot in the prophecies room in ages.

The D.A. students split into pairs, wands alit as they made their way down the aisles in search of any kind of clues. Hermione didn't like this. He wasn't here. No one was. She had been searching around, her eyes scanning the shelves, scanning the overflowing shelves, and skimming over the labels attached to each prophecy. She wondered how many of these people were even alive still, or if perhaps some of them still had yet to be born yet.

"Harry! Over here!" The whisper yelling of Neville Longbottom echoed through the chamber, causing not just Harry, but everyone to run back towards the sound of his voice.

Hermione was one of the last to make it, wondering further than the rest of the group, but when she arrived she realized there was still no Sirius Black.

Harry pushed his way through the others, walking over to the questionable Gryffindor male. "What? What is it?"

Neville looked even more pale than usual as he pointed to one of the hundreds of balls collecting dust on the shelves. _Dark Lord and Harry Potter_ were scrawled on a tag that adorned it.

No one said a word, or even seemed to breath as Harry reached out to take it.

This seemed to activate it, the hazy ball started to glow a low ominous light as the raspy voice of the divination professor Sybill Trelawney filled the room.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies."_

It seemed like eons before anyone spoke. Harry was still staring at the ball that had finally dimmed again in his hands. "Mate. I do not like the sounds of that." Ron said finally breaking the silence. His nerves had seemed to make themselves more physically known as he started to nervously pant as if he had run a mile, and was preparing himself to run another.

Hermione took a deep breath before reaching out to place her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? We should go. No one has seen him. We should try to check into headquarters again to see if they know anything." This seemingly proved her unspoken theory. Sirius was not here. He had never been here, and they needed to move, fast.

He was unmoving though, still stuck staring at the prophecy in his hand, undoubtedly trying to take in and decipher its message.

"You know, you should really learn to tell the difference between dreams and reality."

It had been a trap.

A stupid fucking trap. One that she had warned Harry could happen a million times when he used his connection to the Dark Lord. While Hermione was never really one to pass up an 'I told you so' moment, this was most certainly not the best time. Besides, she was very much as responsible for getting them all here as he was.

A quick glance around, and the Hogwarts students were stood back to back, wands at the ready, fear deeply etched into each of their faces. They were surrounded from all sides as the Death Eaters slowly approached the group of teens When had they gotten there? How had they not noticed sooner?

"Harry? Harry what do we do?" Hermione quietly mumbled as Lucius Malfoy slowly approached, his pale hand outstretched towards Harry.

"Hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it!" The feeling in the pit of Hermione's stomach wasn't getting any better. She was quickly calculating their chances of escape, and it wasn't looking good. A hand full of half trained teenagers against a team of Death Eaters? If they were going to survive this, then the ministry should just give them all O's for their O.W.L.s.

"He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby, Potter." That cackle, standing next to her, Hermione could feel Neville go rigid at the sight of her.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." She felt equal parts of fear and hatred for the woman who stood before them, clad in the ink black corseted dress, soul piercing eyes peering through the mess of curls that sat on her head. They seemed to stare right into Hermione's soul. It took every bit of her power to remain steadfast and fight the shiver that threated to run through her body.

"Well if it isn't the little mudblood. For such a smart little witch, you sure have gotten yourself into a messy situation haven't you? If you're what passes for the smartest witch of her age, this should be done in mere moments. Now hurry it along Lucius, I want to play!" For a woman in her 40's she acted like a child. Terrifying, but a spoiled brat none the less.

"Now lets everybody calm down shall we? All we want is the prophecy. Don't you want to know? Understand what it means? Give it to me and the Dark Lord will revile everything to you boy." Lucius Malfoy took another step closer and the group of students pulled in even tighter together. Hermione gripped her wand tighter, her knuckles turning white around the vinewood, unsure who to keep her wand trained on.

What would Voldemort need with a prophecy? Surely he knew about it didn't he? If he were the one to set up this trap. Neither can live while the other survives? Maybe there were parts that Voldemort didn't know, that none of them knew. A million things flew through Hermione's mind as she listened to Harry "I've waited fifteenteen years... I guess I can wait a little longer. Now!"

Those words snapped Hermione back to the present. There was no point in trying to figure it out now. Harry needed her now. They needed to get out of there now.

The dark room lit up with spells, stupefies, killing curses, and shields were thrown across the room. Hermione was quick to block an _avada kadavra_ from hitting her head on from one of the masked Death Eaters. "No! The muddy is mine! I like to play with my kills first." Before Hermione was knocked back some with a well aimed _flipendo._

_'Fuck. Why me?'_ Hermione thought to herself as she pushed herself back to her feet, looking up to see Nevil's _stupefy_ backfire and knock him backwards. They were already being picked off one by one and she knew she had no other choice but to run. As she ran down a row of prophecies towards the door a jet of red sailed past her head, knocking into the shelves ahead of her, and knocking what looked like hundreds of prophecies to smash against the ground. Prophecies that would never meet their intended recipients. Historic moments, gone in a flash. The cold cackle that erupted close behind was enough to send Hermione's stomach to the pits of her stomach. She was quick to turn around and throw up a shield before a bright white flash was able to hit her.

"Muddy! Muddy! Come back and play!" The witch sang as she followed after the girl. "I'm not done with you yet! Face me lionhearted girl!" Hermione's heart sped up as she continued to run. She was unsure if she was really lionhearted or just foolish.

Hermione gripped her wand tighter "how honored I feel to be the spite filled object of your desires." Before lobbing a fruitless _Pertrificus Totalus_ towards the older witch.

The dark crooked smirk that pulled at the woman's lips was enough to make Hermione feel as though she were already dead "You have no idea dearie." Before another onslaught of curses were thrown at the Gryffindor girl. Sweat and the dust from ancient crystal balls clung to the girls' brow as she deflected them each, the tail end of an _incindeo_ grazing her arm to leave her in pain. Behind the darker witch Hermione saw the youngest Weasley be taken down by a body bind curse.

"Ginny!" Ron bellowed as he ran after to protect his baby sister, surprisingly stunning the wizard who took down his little sister. Before Hermione could call out, for help or a warning, she watched as a man she could only assume to be Crabbe Sr. by the look on his pig face stun her friend.

Knowing she didn't have the stamina to take down the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange on her own, Hermione did the unthinkable in her mind, sending a _bombarta_ at the shelving above the Death Eaters head, sending an avalanche of prophecies down upon her head. Prophecies that would never reach their intended recipients, that she had hoped had died off centuries ago. Whether prophecies were divination poppycock or not, Hermione wasn't quite sure herself, but she knew it was the only way. Gripping her injured arm as she turned on her heels to run further down the hall and out of the busted down door of the heart of the Department of Mysteries. Judging from the frustrated scream from behind her, she knew she wouldn't be getting away so easily. She hadn't stopped the dark witch, merely pissed her off.

_Why me, why me?!_ She mused to herself as she ran through the Ministry, she saw the likes of D.A. students and Order members battling silver masked Death Eaters. _Finally, the cavalry!_ She hadn't even time to wonder how they had known that they were there. She was just grateful for the backup.

She dodged discarded spells, jumping over already incapacitated bystanders, she found herself deeper in the Ministry building than she had ever found herself before on the few short visits she had previously made. While she wasn't sure where she was going, or where to turn next, she knew that to stop would most likely mean her death.

As she reached the end of a hallway, a blow to her back pushed Hermione through the doorway and halfway across the floor, knocking the air from her chest, and gave stars to could her vision. While D.A. practice had certainly helped the fifth year student hone her magic and dueling skills, she was no match for the elder witch.

Hermione struggled to get herself back up to her feet as she heard the slow loud clacking of heeled boots on marble floors approaching. Each step matching the thumping of her heart in her chest and head. "Now Now Muddy no more cat and mouse. Time to put that know it all mouth to the test! They told me that you were supposed to be the smartest witch if your time. I should have known filth like you still couldn't stand up to a real witch."

Wiping her sleeve across her dirty face, sweat stung her eyes slightly, Hermione shrugged as she looked up at Bellatrix, her wand fixed closely on her "What? Afraid of what you don't understand Bellatrix?" What was she doing? Taunting one of the strongest witches in the world? One who wanted her dead? She wondered to herself where such confident words had come from as she tried to simply not pee her pants. "Are you scared of what a bunch of muggleborns can do to stop you? The prophecy is gone Lestrange. But You-Know-Who won't be happy to learn that you failed him will he? That you lost to a bunch of kids."

The dark witch screamed, throwing another barge of curses at the younger girl, pushing her further back into the room, odd artifacts lining the room. It was as she sent an _expeliarmus_ towards the other woman that it dawned on her that she had indeed seen this room before.

The Department of Magical Artifacts housed some of the most restricted and dangerous pieces known to the wizarding world. She had been once before accompanied by professor McGonagall in her third year. Her brief daydream had been cut short however when a hex hit her in the face, splitting her lip and slicing her cheek. As the pain stung in her cheek and mouth, she could have sworn she noticed the Death Eater trying to catch her own breath from the fight. "Why not just give up muddy and accept your fate."

Hermione knew that if this were to be the day she died, she wasn't going to go down without one hell of a fight. "Is that the best you've got? I've had worse in training sessions" and fired a number of stunners towards the Death Eater, one knocking her back across the room.

A brief smile crossed Hermione's lips as she watched as the crazed woman was pushed back across the floors. However, her blood froze in her veins as she saw the dark look in the other woman's eyes as she steadied herself again. Crazed dark eyes, filled with fury were pinned on the bookish girl. "You'll die regretting that mudblood. _Crucio!_ "

She had no time to react, no time to defend herself as Bellatrix shot a curse directly at her chest. Hermione screamed as she flew back, her body painfully crashing backwards into glass and wooden shelving behind her, cuts littering her pale skin and glass in her hair. She hardly recognized it however as her body convulsed under the power and pain of Beatrix Lestrange's cruciartus curse. It felt as if her skin was being peeled from its body, all at once. What she knew was merely a few seconds felt like a lifetime under the hand of the dark witch, but just as quickly as it had happened, it had stopped.

Painfully Hermione was finally able to look up, only to see the bizarre sight of Bellatrix leaving her alone in the room and the door sealing itself back up. Seconds later ministry employees made their way though the door, but none it wasn't right. They came in backwards and were running faster and faster until they all began to blur. She tried to slide out of the way of a woman dressed in black robes who seemed to pass right by her without acknowledging the girl was even there.

_Merlin, what's going on?_ She mused to herself _. Am I dead? Because this is shit._

She looked down among the bits of wood and glass shards beneath her to see something that horrified her, perhaps even more than dying at the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. She shuffled through the glass shards to pick up the round metal casing of a time turner, the sands pouring out of the shattered glass and mangled casing. She had crashed into the same display case that McGonagall had showed her just a few years prior as they had come to pick up her time turner just prior to her third year.

Hermione knew by Professor Croaker's Law that realistically time could only be turned back by 5 hours, but as the sand ran out of the busted glass bottom of the time piece, she knew that this was more than just 5 mere hours. She tried to count as the room went from dark to light again and again. One, two, three, seven? Fifteen? It wasn't long before Hermione started to loose count. The light and dark started to get faster and faster till it seemed to strobe before her eyes.

What the hell was going on? The frizzy haired girl laid on the floor still in pain from the numerous cuts and abrasions to her skin, not to forget the cruciartus that stung her chest and made her limbs feel numb. Maybe she was just having a fit and it was part of a concussion fueled, coma educed dream? She'd read about them in a few muggle medical books before. Maybe it was death? While Hermione was not one to believe in an afterlife, she certainly could not explain this.

The avid reader knew the worst thing to do was to sleep when one had a concussion, but she was so physically and mentally exhausted. Logic and reason weren't exactly on her side at the moment. _How could one stop themselves from passing out?_ She attempted to reason with herself as she did just that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Albus, perhaps this isn't the best idea. She may just be a child, but look at her."

She knew that voice, the comforting Scottish accent of her head of house.

"No one has claimed her yet Minerva. It has been over a week and no one seems to know whom she belongs to."

"Honestly Albus, look at the girl. Those strange clothes she had on? They're like strange muggle boys clothing. And just what was it she was doing in the ministry after hours? There are no records of her ever entering the building."

Ouch. Okay, a little rude. It was comfortable. She didn't exactly have time to color coordinate her outfit or choose an extravagant robe set when being pulled out of bed in the dead of the night. A jumper, trousers and trainers were the best she could do before running out of the castle to follow Harry and the others.

"Oddities are a hobby of mine Minerva. The girl is here for a reason and we must figure that out. Perhaps she will be useful. If the rumor around Tom are true, then he is collecting people and creating an army. One that we must be prepared for."

"And what if she was there under his order Albus? What if this girl was in the ministry under his orders? Is it really wise to bring her here instead?"

What in Merlin's beard were they on about? Hermione tried to open her eyes and quickly realized how exhausted her body really was. The light blinded her, and she hadn't the strength to lift her arm to shield her eyes. Her mouth was dry with the slightly sweet taste of, was that peppermint? Groggily she tried to speak "P-Professor?"

"Ah, see Minnie? Just on time."

Slowly her eyes began to adjust for the light, the back of her head pounding as the blurry shapes in front of her began to come into focus. Just as she expected, professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the foot of her bed.

"Good morning my dear, and welcome to Hogwarts. For the past week you've been in the care of St. Mungos infirmary ward, but as our own madam Pompfrey has more experience dealing with the likes of injured children, you've been transferred to make a speedy recovery." Hermione shifted slightly in her bed, looking up at the older man before her, only, not quite as old as she remembered.

Her eyes quickly darted between the two professors before her before seeing a much younger madam Pomfrey, perhaps in her mid 30's at most, approach with another vial of potion. "I told you she'd be good as new. Nasty concussion that was though. Several broken ribs and a wrist as well. Here we are dearie, have a nice pepper up potion. It'll help with the pain."

The nurse popped the small cork from the glass vial, helping tilt the glass for Hermione to drink from before mumbling out a groggy "Thank you." Her throat felt dry and scratchy, as if she had sand attached to her mouth and throat. The potion seemed to ease it some, but not near enough. She made a reach for the pewter pitcher and glass beside her cot, wincing at the twinge of pain in her side as shaky hands pulled back a glass of water to quickly down.

While the evidence of wrinkles and most grey hairs were erased from the head of house, replaced with a deep auburn red, the worry etched in her face was just the same as it had always been. "Excuse me child, would you mind telling us your name?"

The sweet smile of the Headmaster's face looked exactly the same, though his beard shorter and hair pulled back some, the twinkle in his eyes was just the same as well. "Give her time Minerva."

"H-Hermione? Hermione Granger? Do you not recognize me professor?" God she knew something was wrong, but logic told her that her first response couldn't be right.

She watched the elder witch's face grow from worried to confused "Granger? I'm sorry, but I don't easily forget a face or name." _Well shite,_ the girl mused to herself.

The headmaster smiles softly at the girl "Miss Granger is it? If you're up to it, we do have a few questions for you about how you arrived in such a state. Do you know where it is that you were found?"

Hermione looked down at the number of small scars along her arms that were already healed and beginning to fade. Madam Pomfrey surely worked wonders. "The ministry? Department of Magical Artifacts? Time room?"

Dumbledore looked surprised at the young girl before him and nodded "Precisely Miss Granger. And could you tell us how exactly you made it to that area?"

Hermione reached a hand up, her muscles still aching from being stiff for so long, but the pain dulling as the potion started to take its affect on her. She pushed her fingers through her hair, the sweat and grime from the battle washed away. "Harry and the others? The battle? The Department of Mysteries and all of those broken prophecies. Did... did the others get away? I-I.. Am I the only one here?"

The worry on Professor McGonagall's face turned to questioning confusion and the Headmaster raised an eyebrow behind his half moon spectacles "Miss Granger, I'm afraid you're introducing many more questions than answers here."

Hermione started to push herself up by her elbows, sitting up in the empty infirmary ward. "I'm very sorry Headmaster. Would it be too much of me to ask to see a copy of The Prophet?"

The Gryffindor head of house looked at the headmaster with concerned eyes "Albus?" While she didn't have to say the rest, the girl could imagine the silent message she was pleading to the man for some kind of explanation.

He merely turned however and picked up the paper sitting on the empty bed behind him, handing it to the young girl "Well of course Miss Granger, I see no harm."

Hermione reached out to take the paper from him, not even unfolding the paper but merely glimpsing through the top of the paper, ignoring the headlines.

_The Daily Prophet, Feb. 5th, 1967 2 Knuts_

Suddenly Hermione could no longer breath. 29 years? Impossible. No Witch or Wizard had ever gone that far back in time. Had they? Her head was spinning more now as she dropped the paper, her fingers shaking before her. "N-No It... It can't be."

"What is it my child?" McGonagall asked, sitting at the edge of the bed. "What in that post could possibly have you acting in such a state?"

Her friends? They weren't there. Not even born yet. Merlin's beard her parents hadn't even met in dental school yet! The Wars? None of it had even happened. Not yet. It would still be three years before Voldemort would begin his campaign to take over Britain. Hermione Granger had had her share of screw ups in the past, backfired charms, misused polyjuice potion, but this really took the cake.

"Miss Granger?" The man's soft voice broke through her thoughts.

She took a deep breath, unsure of what to really say. They would think she was mad. Had she gone mad? Was this just a dream? An illusion caused by severe brain trauma? "It's impossible I know, but I believe, I've somehow come back through time. An exuberant amount of time. I can barely believe it myself. June 18, 1996 to be exact."

Professor McGonagall looked at the girl in confusion before dismissal, shaking her head. "Poppycock. Even with the most precise time turner, one would only be able to go back in time a few hours."

She nodded slowly, the pounding in her head intensifying despite the potion. "Yes Professor, 5 hours to be exact with Croaker's Law, its the maximum a time turner's affects can turn back time, and it can only go backwards, never forwards. You gave me a book just before my third year here at Hogwarts, it explained the extremities and limits of time travel, more specifically a time turner as I was gifted one for my studies, 12 courses in one year. I got all O's, though I did eventually drop divination and muggle studies." She riddled off as if reading the passage directly from the book.

Surprise wiped over both the elders faces before McGonagall shook her head again "No, no, it's simply impossible."

Dumbledore pulled his hand from his robe sleeve, holding it up to halt the conversation. "You mentioned something about a battle Miss Granger? Could you enlighten me some as to what you mean?"

Hermione pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it. Could she tell them? Wouldn't it alter the time line? Was this even the same time line? Wouldn't this be recorded in her future books it were? She let out a soft sigh and shook her head, what the hell could it really hurt? "Well you see Professor, in my time my friends and I are at the onset of what feels like another war, well, the first war hasn't quite happened yet. We were inside the Department of Mysteries, my friend had had a dream and we were tricked into retrieving a prophecy that has yet to be made yet. While we were there, those working for Lord Vo- umm a dark wizard, ambushed us and tried to steal the prophecy. We fought back, but I had to run from Lestrange to try to get away. My friends needed me and I ran." She said looking down at the scratchy cotton sheets below her, her stomach felt as if it were in not and would explode all at once.

McGonagall looked at the girl puzzled "Lestrange? Which of the Lestrange boys?"

Hermione blinked as she looked up from re-piecing the fight in her mind before shaking her head "No, not a boy, Bellatrix Lestrange, I suppose she's not quite yet but- shite I probably shouldn't have said that, but we were fighting and we ended up in the Ancient Artifacts wing and I was knocked into the Time Room. I got hit by a spell and knocked back into the time turner cabinet. I don't know really how many I broke, but enough to end up here."

McGonagall studied the young girls face, trying to pick up on any hint of a lie, though all she saw was a confused and hurt young girl. Regardless, she shook her head. "Albus this is nonsense. The things she's claiming?"

He sighed softly "I understand your concerns Minerva. You understand this is quite difficult for us to believe Miss Granger."

She nodded slowly "I know professor, if my body didn't ache as such I might believe it was just a dream. It sounds ridiculous, because it is, but I know what I know. Right now there is a very bad wizard out there recruiting witches, wizards, and magical creature alike for a war unlike any other. I'm unsure what I can and cannot say to you Professor. Time travel is tricky in the best of times, but I'm unsure if what I do now will affect my future or how. I know I can't say too much, but I need to be believed." She thought through her knowledge of the time, rereading the memorized pages of Hogwarts: A History, through her mind. "Oh Hogwarts 1978, I believe Professor Ragmartin has probably given his notice of leave? Of those you are considering for the Astronomy position you'll choose Aurora Sinistra to fill the position next year. Fitting with a name like Aurora. She's a great Professor."

The Headmaster's eyes widened slightly, though the rest of his face remained unchanged as he stared down at the young girl. Hermione knew her books would always help her when she needed them most.

"Miss Granger you have some rest, I'm sure there will be plenty of time for questions and answers later on. Tomorrow we can continue, but in the mean time I believe we could all do with some time to collect our thoughts and start new tomorrow."

The young girl nodded slowly, she might have been incapacitated for a week's time, but she still felt exhausted. He was right, she needed a good sleep. Maybe then she could begin to figure out what was going on, and how to go about undoing it.

His gaze shifted to Professor McGonagall. "Come Minnie, I believe we have much to discuss, I'll make sure Poppy brings you a sleeping drought Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor." Her response was soft, but sincere.

She waited for the two professors to exit the ward before laying back in the bed. She picked up the newspaper again, reading the headline of a Welsh Quidditch player falling to his death during a match. 29 years. Maybe it really was just a bizarre dream and she would wake up in the morning to find herself back in her own bed in the Gryffindor common room. She tried to imagine the feeling and will it on herself as she laid in the bed. She was asleep before Madam Popmfrey ever returned.

* * *

It was light again when Hermione opened her eyes, but she was still stuck in the infirmary ward. _So much for the power of prayer._

She sat up in the bed, examining herself. Her scars were just scratches now and the pounding in her skull had subsided significantly. She really ought to ask Madam Pomfrey for some one on one lessons. With the boy who lived to hurt himself and the ginger klutz as friends, it could be useful information. That is, if she ever got to see them again.

"Ahh Miss Granger, we're coming along quite well, good to see you up and about. I'll send one of the house elves to the Headmaster to alert him that you're awake. Are you hungry dear?" She looked up to see the matron making her way past the empty cots to her bedside.

The sweet caring nature of the nurse made Hermione smile softly and nod. "Yes please."

"Good. You'll need food for your next batch of potions." Before clapping her hands twice, two elves appearing by the foot of her bed. "Tinley you shall go inform the Headmaster that Miss Granger is awake, and Obou you'll go to the kitchens to bring Miss Granger a breakfast spread."

Both elves bowed so low their heads, ears brushing across the floor "Yes Miss of course Miss!" and disappeared with a loud crack. The elves reminded her of her friend Dolby, who once again she wasn't even sure existed yet. She wasn't quite sure how old the elf was. He would be a servant of the Malfoy household though if he lived. That poor elf. It wasn't long before one of the elves that she assumed then to be Obou returned to her bedside, offering the bed tray filled with a full English breakfast, pancakes, a muffin and three kinds of juice. She couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic the elf was. "Thank you very much." The elf squealed, bowing again before popping away from the infirmary.

Hermione's stomach rumbled as she looked down at the plate. She hadn't noticed it before, but she was starving. She might have to ask for seconds. She began to tuck into her breakfast, filling her mouth with eggs and toast before reminding herself to slow down or risk looking like Ronald in the great hall during a Sunday roast, or really any other meal for that matter.

Half through the pancakes, and making her way through the bacon and mushrooms on her full English, Dumbledore made his way into the ward. "Ah, Miss Granger. I see that you're starting to feel better. That's good to see."

Her cheeks burned softly as she reached for her napkin to wipe her mouth. "Yes Professor, thank you."

The Headmaster nodded slightly "Wonderful! Could I interest you in a butterscotch? It's never too early for a candy I feel."

She smiled, chuckling softly and shook her head, exactly the same Dumbledore that she knew and loved. However, she knew being the child of a dentist, that there was indeed a 'too early for candy'. "No thank you Headmaster."

He shrugged "Very well. Now, Miss Granger, I'd like to begin by acknowledging that you are quite possibly from the future. While of course I can't really say definitively at this point. Regardless, we must find a way to accommodate you in the meantime. Do you have any family in the wizarding world?"

Her eyes grew as she sipped her juice, unable to pull herself away from the food before her. "You believe me? Thank you Professor. I-I don't really know who I know sir. I'm a Muggle born. Honestly? I don't believe my parents have met one another as of yet. They'd be quite young."

He peered down at her, giving a gentle nod "That is both encouraging and discouraging at the same time."

He still spoke in riddles, and Hermione hadn't the foggiest what he meant "I'm sorry?"

"If what you say is true Miss Granger, then the subsequent knowledge and interface with your family could cause grave dangers I fear." The solemn look on his face made her stomach start to knot up. "You see Miss Granger, time is linear, even when using a time turner. In your case, the things in your future are unavoidable, and any actions you take now will impact them, but result should be the same outcome. In sum, your presence here is due to the fact that our future depends on your time in the past, and to try to avoid the situation was impossible. You are here because time needs you here to create the correct future."

Well that really woke her up some.

To be fair, it made sense. Just like in her third year, her actions with Harry and the time turner were already preset in time. Without her time travel then, she would never have warned herself about the Minister approaching Hagrid's hut, and it never would have continued down the same path, meeting and saving Sirius and Buckbeak as well. Her future depended on her past time travel. "I believe I understand Headmaster."

He smiled down softly at the bright witch, he could tell she was brilliant for her age. "This is why it is both good and bad that you do not have family within the wizarding world. No family members to show similar features with and cause confusion and possible later detection, however, we have no connections for you to try to claim as well."

That was true as well, if Harry had come back to see his father, or Ron his parents? Their resemblance would be undeniable. See, maybe being a muggleborn wasn't so bad after all. She sat there taking it all in as the wizard continued, "Madam Pompfrey has informed me that she wished to keep you a few additional days to monitor your progress and strength, but once you are released, we will have to send a report to the ministry, but I believe they will agree that it is in your best interest to keep you here at the school. Especially with the falsified records we will need to submit."

She looked up at him quizzically. "Falsified records sir?"

"Miss Granger, if you yourself are from the future, but have no knowledge of anyone ever traveling this far back in time, or anyone of similarity to yourself, then it would be irrational for you to exist in this time as yourself. I believe I have the proper connections needed to falsify your records and create a new persona for yourself. It will just take time, and some good acting I'm afraid."

Secrets, lies, falsehoods? It all seemed to come so naturally to Dumbledore she thought. It's a wonder he never made it into Slytherin with his sly cunning nature. "Of course sir. I understand."

"You also mentioned something last night about a dark wizard and possible war. I believe I quite possibly know who it is you're referring to, but I also believe that in the time that you are here it is pertinent that you keep information about the future confidential, just between you and I. While events are unavoidable, we wouldn't want knowledge falling into the wrong hands. Knowledge is power you know." His iris twinkled slightly at the mention of it.

Even if the future was unavoidable, she still wished she could tell him all the things he needed to know for the upcoming wars. There were deaths and people she wanted to save. If she helped save the likes of Sirius and Buckbeak, couldn't she do more to help others?

He could see the gears turning in the back of her mind as she sat there processing his information. "Just for sake of ease, what year and house are you in my dear? You're quite a bright young witch. Ravenclaw? Though you are also quite courageous to follow your friends into unknown situations. Perhaps Gryffindor?"

She smiled softly, it reminded her of the conversation she had had with the sorting hat, her first night in the Great Hall. "I'm a fifth year Gryffindor sir. I had just taken my O.W.L.s."

He nodded. "Very well, we will introduce you as a transferred student once you are well enough. You will need to be re-sorted, but I have no doubts. I'm afraid you will still need to re-sit your exams as well, though that will still be a few months away."

While most of her friends would be devastated at having to re-sit exams, her heart actually fluttered some that the prospect of a do-over. Not that she particularly needed it, she was sure she had attained O's in each course she had taken.

"In the mean time Miss Granger, I believe it is best that you take some time to rest. Once you are ready we will meet again to smooth out any further details."

She made sure to push a small polite smile as she looked up at the older man before her and nodded. "I believe so, and well... thank you sir. For believing me. I know it's quite ridiculous, I can't seem to believe it myself really."

"Miss Granger, seeing is not believing, but believing is merely seeing. Believing you allows me to see the plethora of possibilities surrounding you. Now, eat and rest. We will speak again shortly." And sat a small wrapped up candy on the bed tray before turning to walk from the ward.

Hermione sighed, relaxing back on the infirmary bed, looking down to push her eggs around with her fork. They had gone cold, and she wasn't quite as hungry as she thought she was anymore. Perhaps he was right, and it was best to try to sleep. She picked up the half eaten breakfast tray and moved it onto the bedside table beside her. Her heart sped up some as she found her wand sitting on top of a neatly folded pile of clothes that she had been wearing when she left the castle. She picked up the wand, the wood feeling nice and smooth in her hand, it was perfect, and just enough to make her feel at home again.

Hermione used her wand to darken the shades around her bed before stashing the wand under her pillow, a trait she had become accustomed in the past year before laying back down. She was tired, yet her mind was still racing, trying to process the possibilities as realities and deduct where to go from here. Calming her mind was never an easy task for the young overachiever. Her hand slid back under the cool fabric of the underside her her pillow, fingers loosely wrapped around her wand as she started to drift off to sleep.

Just as her thoughts started to mellow into nothing, the doors to the hospital wing were thrown open with a loud clatter. It made her jump from her bed at the end of the hall.

"Oh you bitch! It hurts! Merlin it hurts!" Groggily Hermione looked up to see a group of students walking into the infirmary dressed in Slytherin robes, a blonde boy at the front gripping his arm. "My father will hear about this!"

"Well perhaps if you could learn to dodge a bludger Malfoy, then we wouldn't be here." Came the snarky response from the girl slowly trailing behind the rest of the group as the others led the young boy in Slytherin Quidditch robes over to another empty cot opposite her.

Hermione's heart stopped as she watched the gaggle of students crowd around the young boys bed while the other girl stood back and away from them, defiant arms crossed over her chest to make it evident she was not interested in sticking around to coddle the boy. Hermione's blood ran cold in her veins, freezing her in her spot as her eyes made contact with the woman responsible for sending her here. The same cold piercing black eyes peering through a mane of wind swept black curls.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't happening.

It was happening.

Hermione watched as the group of future Death Eaters moved the young blonde boy who was undeniably Draco's father to the bed opposite hers, Madam Pompfrey quickly coming from her office to assess the damage as the group of Slytherin's muttered amongst themselves, trying to calm down the young Lucius while others threw distasteful looks over their shoulders towards the defiant other Slytherin.

"Someone tell me what's happened." She stated rather than asked as she pulled her wand out to run scans across the boy's body.

"That crazy witch purposely knocked me off my broom in Quidditch practice! My arm! Oh it hurts so much!" The boy cried as he laid in the bed, clutching his arm, writhing around in pain as the matron tried to assess his damages. His anguished cries reminded Hermione of Draco's carryings on after being attacked by Buckbeak for his own foolishness. She wondered if the damages were just as delusional as his future son's.

Another young blonde girl was kneeling at his bedside, trying to comfort him "I'm sorry Lucius, I'm really sorry."

The older girl who stood further away from the group scoffed and shrugged, arms crossed against her chest. "Well I'm not. As I said, you should learn to dodge better Malfoy. Quidditch is a rough sport. Don't think you can handle it? Then quit." Hermione's eyes were fixed on her, shorter than some of the others, yet the air of intimidation that hung around her. The way in which she carried herself with a sense of entitlement and power. The jet black hair, any trace of gray or age eliminated instantly and somehow it seemed much tidier than their previous, or rather _future_ encounter.

"You crazy bat! My father will see you expelled for this!" He yelled from the bed as the matron took his arm to examine.

The girl laughed as she watched "Yes I'd like to see you try to expel a Black. _My_ father would love to hear about that." Her laugh was not near as crazed and evil yet as Hermione had remembered, but it was still enough to send a shiver down her spine.

"Relax Mister Malfoy, it's merely a sprain," the matron said as she waved her wand over the boys' arm to scan the damages. "Nothing broken. You'll be just fine. Andromeda, could you head into my office and get me a vial of mussel relaxer?"

"Of course Madam Pompfrey." Another girl, similar in age and likeness to Bellatrix, but with lighter more tamed curls pulled away from the group to walk quickly back into the matron's office.

The young girl who was previously kneeling by the boys' bedside was quick in moving back across the room, loose hands hitting at the elder Black. "What were you thinking Bella?! You could have killed him!"

"Perhaps that was the plan Cissy. Oh relax, he's going to be just fine. Like I said, if he can't handle getting knocked from his broom then what the hell is he doing on a Quidditch pitch? And it's a weak sad excuse of a _boy_ who has to run to his daddy every time something doesn't go his way. Honestly Cissy I don't understand what you see in that git."

"Hey! I can hear you you know!" He yelled back as the brunette girl rushed back over to the bedside to hand a glass vial to the matron.

"Yes I know ferret. I wasn't trying to be quiet about it." The older girl scoffed, rolling her eyes. Had Hermione not been terrified beyond measure, she may have laughed at the insult. It was amusing to watch a Black and a Malfoy bicker, and was good to know that the ferret nickname was an inherited trait.

"Okay, no more students, or I will begin deducting house points from Slytherin. Now drink this mister Malfoy and you'll be good to go by dinner time.

It stunned Hermione to watch the group squabbling like, well like children really. There was hardly much formidable bout this group, bar one.

The older matron finished force feeding the potion to the boy before performing a few additional charms. "That ought to do it. You'll be just fine, but perhaps Miss Black is correct and you should learn to move faster next time. Regardless, 10 points from Slytherin for excessive roughhousing on the pitch without a supervisor present." A few from the group shot the dark haired girl a quick glare. "And 5 points to Slytherin for your assistance Miss Black. You do very well under pressure." She said turning to the older girls look alike.

The brunette smiled softly and blushed a little at the compliment. "Thank you Madam Pompfrey. I enjoy working in here. I mean I practically spend enough time here as it is." She said casting another look at her older sister who merely stuck her tongue out.

"Lay off Andy. Judgement isn't very suiting for you."

Madam Pompfrey sighed and shook her head standing to dismiss them. "You may all return to your typical goings on. I will release mister Malfoy when he is feeling better."

Many of the group started to move back out of the hospital wing, giving short encouraging words to the boy as they passed, a few giving the dark haired girl dirty looks as they walked past. She turned to glare at a few and they quickly shrunk back, most likely afraid of whatever possible hexing she would throw their way.

The blonde girl moved back to the boys' bedside, sitting in the chair beside him. "I won't leave you Lucius. I'll stay until you're feeling better."

"Thanks Narcissa, just make sure you keep that troll of a sister of yours away from me." He said looking between the two sisters.

This all felt surreal to Hermione. While Dumbledore and McGonagall merely looked a few years younger, this was drastic, and a bit terrifying.

"Do you mind if I stay and help you out some as well Madam Pompfrey? I've already finished my assessments and have nothing better to do." The young brunette girl said.

It finally donned on Hermione that this was Tonk's mum. While she had yet to meet the woman herself in her own time. It was a bit surprising to think how the bubbly warm and inviting Hufflepuff woman came from the girl before her in the ward.

"That's quite alright Miss Black, I could do with the help actually. I need you to retrieve some other potions for our guest. Mind minder, an anti-scaring potion, and perhaps another sleeping draught as well. How does that sound dearie?" The older witch asked, turning to Hermione.

For the first time she felt everyone in the room's eyes on her. Her cheeks burned bright red under the fire of their gaze and she could merely nod.

Andromeda Black nodded, turning back to the care taker. "Right away."

Bellatrix Lestrange- Bellatrix Black? Took a few steps closer to her bed, looking over the frizzy haired girl. "You know you still never answered my question. Who are you? I've never seen you around the school before."

She wasn't expecting to have to deal with this, not yet at least, and certainly not with this crowd. Hermione's hand involuntarily gripped her wand under her pillow, somehow afraid that she would see through everything from the get go, and the crazed witch would attack her again. But she didn't. And honestly, the girl before her didn't look quite as insane as the one whom attacked her inside of the ministry.

"H-Hermione... Hermione Gr- uh Green." Mentally Hermione was slapping herself in the head repeatedly. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow as she looked her over. "Green? As in Greengrass?"

Hermione shook her head and Bellatrix stared at her as if studying her. "Green, That's no pureblood name."

The Gryffindor girl shrugged a little. "My father is a muggle."

The Slytherin girl sneered as she looked down at her "I see. A half-blood." Not true, but Hermione didn't exactly feel like correcting her and earn another crucio. "I've still never seen you around before. You look my age as well."

Hermione wanted to scream Dumbledore's name and have him rescue her from being berated by the Slytherin crew, but she knew it was hopeless. So she stuck to what Dumbledore suggest earlier. Lie and secrets. "I'm new here. I'm a transfer student."

She was quickly interrupted by the middle Black sister returning with a number of vials, all already opened and ready for her. "Here, take these."

Hermione smiled softly, grateful to be interrupted and took the vials, more willing to take the potions than converse with the other witch any longer.

"Transfer? Transfer from where? You sound English, and the only wizarding school in the country is Hogwarts." The oldest sister was managing to get closer and closer and Hermione felt as though the would piss herself.

She had to think fast. Mentally she went over the situation in her head before answering. "Ilvermorny." She knew that during World War II it wasn't uncommon for even witches and wizards to flee Britain for the states, and for many it was still a common practice to send their children to school there, even though Hogwarts was obviously the better school in her opinion. "My mum is American and my father is English but they live here. She used to lecture at Ilvermorny as well, so when I turned of age, my parents thought it was best for me to go to school there." And now she was lying about her blood status. Oh well, if it saved her some pain down the road, what did it matter?

Bellatrix sneered a little as she looked over the messy haired girl. Had this girl never heard of a sleakeasy hair position before? "I see. And what is it then that brings you to this shithole of a school?"

Hermione was a bit taken aback by the comment but dismissed it. "My mother died recently and my father wanted me closer to home. I wanted to finish out my schooling though so we compromised." Hermione was also a bit surprised at how easily she put together a lie.

Andromeda's face pulled down in a frown as she handed her another potion "I'm so sorry to hear that. That's awful. But how did you get so injured?"

Hermione took the potion from her, grateful to have another moment to pull something from her arse as she drank it. It tasted vile. She pulled a face before handing the glass back to the girl and sighed. "I had just arrived with a ministry official and my father and I were waiting on the Headmaster. I decided to take a quick look around some of the campus and got too close to a Womping Willow next to the lake. I didn't notice until it was wrapped around my ankle, thrashing me through the limbs. It had hold of me until the Headmaster arrived to stop it."

Bellatrix laughed, a loud, unashamed superior laugh. "You got bested by a tree?! Bloody hell! Even Malfoy isn't that idiotic."

"Hey!" The young blonde boy exclaimed from the bed opposite him.

"Bella!" Andromeda chilled as she glared across at her. "Have some respect. Womping Willows are indigenous to Europe. They probably don't have many in the states, she most likely didn't know. I'm sorry, my sister can be a bit... brash."

Hermione scoffed internally _Sure, that's one way to put it. Demented insane bitch being the other._

"Here, have a sleeping draught, It'll help you get to sleep. My sister won't be able to disturb you then." Andromeda said handing her the final potion.

Hermione nodded, accepting the final drink. "Thanks."

Andromeda smiled softly down at the girl. It surprised Hermione just how much the girl looked like her older sister, the key difference being the soft kind look in the younger girls' eyes. "Madam Pompfrey is on of the best medi-witches I've ever met before, and it looks as though your injuries are healing up really well. I'm sure you'll be back to normal in no time. "

Hermione sighed a little, nodding as she laid back in the bed. The girl had no idea how untrue that really was.

"Bella, you know you don't have to hover around here right? Cissy and I can take care of ourselves. Don't you have transfiguration or care of magical creatures work to be doing?" Andromeda asked, clearing up the empty vials and Hermione's breakfast tray.

"Oh pish, I finished those the days they were announced Andy. Honestly, I don't have time to dilly dally around with such useless pieces of work. Mother taught us how to transform objects into food when we were still in nappies. As for magical creatures, I could barely _care_ about them at all." Hermione could still hear the girls bickering as she laid there. The potion was already beginning to take its affect on her, but her nerves of having Lord Voldemort's right hand woman in the same room as her kept her just off the verge of sleep.

"Bella go! I don't want you harassing Lucius anymore either." She could hear the youngest girl argue from across the room. The elder sister growling, heeled boots tapping against the stone floor towards the exit.

"Whatever. I'll go find someone else to play with instead." Before the doors of the medical wing slammed shut behind her.

Hermione had never felt so thankful of Narcissa Malfoy- Black! Merlin, she really needed to work on that. It could get really messy to call someone by the wrong name.

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was another three days in the infirmary under Madam Pompfrey's watchful eye, and Andromeda Black's help before Hermione was discharged. In those days Hermione's views shifted from wondering how Nymphadora Tonks could come from such a woman, to wondering how such a caring and surprisingly nice girl could have gotten into Slytherin. She had to remind herself that they weren't all Death Eaters in Slytherin, and that sometimes blood was thicker than water. Especially Black blood.

When she was released from the medical wing she was quickly sent to the Headmaster's office, not wanting to get stopped and questioned more.

It was in-between classes and students were on their way to the next lecture. She knew she stuck out amongst the others and it made her walk a bit faster. As she passed students she felt as though she were seeing ghosts, seeing those that she recognized, and those that she knew to be gone in her own time.

She made it to the gargoyle that blocked the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizzbees." Hermione smiled a little to herself as the gargoyle turned out of the way and she made her way up the stairs.

The young Gryffindor girl felt a bit guilty for already creating a persona for herself without the Headmaster's approval, but she had been under pressure and she hoped that he would be understanding of that.

The older man was sat behind his desk, reading a book when the girl appeared. It would really take some getting used to to see him not quite the same way as before. Luckily he looked more or less the same compared to anyone else she had come into contact with thus far. He peered up over the silver rims of his glasses, smiling as he noticed her come in. "Ah Miss Granger. I'm glad to see you up on your feet. How are you feeling?"

"Very well Professor, just a bit nervous I'm afraid." She said standing before his desk.

He nodded, marking his place in the book before putting it away. "I'm sure you'll do fine Miss Granger, or should I say _Miss Green."_

Her cheeks burned as she looked up at him "I-I'm sorry professor. I wasn't sure what to do. There were so many of them and I just panicked."

The Headmaster chuckled softly as he shuffled through his desk, pulling out parchments and papers. "If that's panicked thinking out of you, then it is a wonder you were not sorted into Ravenclaw. It was very clever thinking on the spot. I would advise you though that word travels quickly, so be careful as to what you say and to whom."

She nodded slowly. She had no intentions of telling that bunch much more of anything anyways. She'd rather spend her time locked in a room with Gilderoy Lockhart. "Understood Professor."

He smiled and nodded, handing over some of the papers to her. "I have taken the liberty to creating your registration details, as well as a set of school record from your previous 'school' I have good faith in you Miss Green so I believe I was quite generous with your grades as well."

She took the papers from him. Birth records, ministry registration, school transcripts, wand identification cards from the MACUSA, it was all here and it all looked perfect.

Her 'mother' Rebecca Prewett was a deceased witch who had married an English doctor Robert Green while traveling for her studies. She was meant to be the only child of the marriage and her parents prided their daughter's education over all others. Her school records showed that she has been in the Horned Serpent house, and her course grades seemed to reflect what her own transcripts in her own time would look like. Top of the class. The older wizard had even got her wand information down correctly on the registration card. He must have checked it over while she had been incapacitated. Hermione was floored by the precision and depth that the man had gone to to help create her falsehood for her. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. This is amazing."

He stood from behind his desk as she handed the papers back to him. "Yes, well I have some previous experience dealing with the U.S. Congress." Hermione thought she could see his eyes darken slightly, but the next moment it was gone. "I shall have them sent off to the Ministry after dinner tonight, along with Madam Pompfrey's notes of how your miss-apperation to Hogwarts castle had you end up crashing through the Ministry. They ought to buy that, especially thinking that you learned though the American school system." He said with a small twinkle in his eyes.

Hermione smiled a little at the backhanded remark, she didn't know how to apperate yet anyway, sure she had read up on it, but had yet to test it out as Hogwarts students were not allowed to practice apperation until their 6th years. "As for now," He said bringing her attention back to the discussion. "It is time to bring you into the Great Hall and have you sorted. Preparations are under way to make sure you have the appropriate materials you will need, and you will start your classes tomorrow."

The idea of returning to classes was a bittersweet one for Hermione. She found comfort in the idea of returning back to her books and studies, but was nervous to meet and interact with anymore students if those that she had already met were any indication of what she faced.

The Headmaster stood from behind his desk, gliding through his office to the gargoyle passageway. "After you miss Green." He said motioning to the staircase.

Hermione followed the Headmaster through the now deserted hallways towards the double doors of the great hall, the idle sound of student's chatter permeating the heavy doors. However, Dumbledore led her towards the professor's entrance to the side. "If you don't mind waiting just a moment, I will call you to be sorted shortly." The young girl nodded nervously as she scanned the great hall, watching as the Headmaster took to his podium.

"If I may have your attention students, I have a few brief statements before we begin this evenings feast. Care of Magical Creature's Professor Kettleburn and groundskeeper Hagrid would like me to remind students, that while swimming in the black lake is not forbidden such as the forest, it is indeed strongly suggested against. While some younger students might believe that our giant squid friend is the most intimidating creature in the lake, the kelpies are far more likely to attack and perhaps more daunting than the squid. While I'm sure Madam Pompfrey is more than capable of resuscitating recently drown students or minding broken bones, I doubt it would like to be an ongoing task to deal with. So if we could all be a bit more careful around the lake it would be most appreciated."

Murmurs filled the great hall again as students talked amongst themselves. A few Slytherins snickering and shoving each other as scared Hufflepuffs awkwardly watched them from across the hall.

"Second and lastly, as many of you may know from whispers in the corridors, we have a new late addition to Hogwarts. A transfer from across the pond as it were. The staff and I would like to offer a warm welcome to Miss Green to our school and hope that students will be just as warm and inviting as I know you are capable of. Now, Miss Green if you will?" Suddenly Hermione felt all eyes on her and the murmurs seemed to soften as began to take the platform.

Professor McGonagall came forward holding the sorting hat in hand, giving the girl a slightly sceptical look. It pained Hermione to see her favourite teacher look at her as though she had two heads, but she tried to push it aside as she sat on the stool that the headmaster had summoned from thin air. The bushy haired girl felt a lump growing in her throat as she looked out at the four tables before her, eyes trained intently on her, all seemingly trying to size her up or judge her along with the sorting hat. Hermione was terrified, but chose to at least try not to show it. She held her head high as the deputy Headmaster placed the tattered sorting hat upon her head.

"Ahh Miss Green is it? What a complicated mind you have. So much knowledge, so many secrets." _Shh they're called secrets for a reason. Please keep them that way._ "Yes… well… I can see many things about your character here. Fiercely loyal to your friends, quite capable of Hufflepuff, but you could be so much more. The knowledge you have could rival many 7thyears in this room, perhaps Ravenclaw? Green would be such a fitting name for Slytherin as well." _Are we going to chit chat all day or are you going to sort me? Honestly this is becoming ridiculous. I can't believe I was terrified of this when I was 11._ "Ah yes, you seem to know just how to battle those fears and secrets don't you dearie? Yes, you're right, I know just what to do with you, you've shown ample amounts of courage and bravery, though perhaps quite a bit of hard-headedness and know-it-all-ism as well" _Hey!_ "It's got to be, GRYFFINDOR!"

Immediately Hermione felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulders, along with the sorting hat as professor McGonagall lifted it from her head, giving the girl a slightly surprised look before a small smile pulled at the deputy headmistress' lips. Hermione hardly noticed however as the scarlet and gold table erupted in cheers. She smiled softly at the familiar warmth of her house, ignoring the idle boos and hisses coming from the Slytherin table. Hermione merely ignored them as she stood, walking down the few steps to join her old house and new housemates, many giving the girl a warm welcome as the Headmaster took to the podium again, smiling down at the girl.

"Yes welcome, welcome, Miss Green. I'm sure you'll feel right at home in Gryffindor." Dumbledore said giving the girl a knowing look. "Now without much further delay, dinner is served." The elder wizard said with a gentle wave of his hands as food began to appear on the serving plates in the middle of the tables.

Hermione began to prepare her plate, watching a few students from the corner of her eye do the same, taking in their faces one by one, trying to see if she could place them within her memories, comparing the young faces to the much older ones she knew from her own time. Hermione was interrupted from dinner as someone cleared their thoat from behind her before taking the seat to the left of her. A smiling red headed face looked down at her, hand proudly outstretched to take hers in a firm handshake "Gideon Prewett is the name. I'm the prefect for Gryfindor house. I'll be showing you the ropes as you Yanks like to say."

Hermione blushed softly as the older boy shook her hand, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic, but she was happy for the warm welcome. "Thank you, and you don't have to treat me too special, I'm still very much English, I just attended school at Ilvermorny, but I'm glad to be attending Hogwarts now."

His smile was warm and infectious "Well It's a good thing you came to sense and moved to a more respectable school. No offense, but you Yanks are bloody awful when it comes to a Triwizard Tournament, and not much better when it comes to Quidditch. Do you play by the way?"

The bookworm merely chuckled and shook her head. "Brooms aren't my strong suit if I'm quite honest. I'm a much better spectator than participant."

"That's alright, we can always do with more support in the stands, or cheerleaders as you might say. My brother Fabian down there is the team captain for the Quidditch team, and a decent beater I suppose." He said motioning down the table to yet another ginger boy, shovelling food in his mouth.

Hermione had to do a double take as she watched the boy, easily a double for one of her best friends. Red hair, pale skin and freckles. Hermione could feel the blood draining from her face some as she turned back to the elder boy "R-Right, Fabian, a-and you're uhh"

The prefect raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly "Gideon. Blimey, you look as if you've seen a ghost. I haven't even introduced you to Sir Nicholas yet."

The gears within Hermione's head were cranking in overdrive and she knew she had to calm herself before steam began to shoot from her ears. _That's because I have! I saw a photo of them once in the Order photograph that Sirius gave Harry! Gideon and Fabian Prewett! They're Ron's uncles!_ Suddenly Hermione wasn't feeling quite as hungry as she once was, and the sight of Fabian eating in much the same manor as his nephew merely added to the feeling.

"Sorry no, just still not feeling quite 100% yet I suppose." She said, trying to cover her tracks.

Gideon nodded a little, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder "I should let you eat then. Though if you need anything, I'd gladly fetch Madam Pompfrey for you."

The girl quickly shook her head, pushing up a small weak smile, his hand feeling heaving on her shoulder "No, I'm sure I'll be alright. Thank you though."

The boy smiled at her once again as he stood from the seat next to her "Well alright then. If you are in need of anything, you'll find me down opposite my brother eating. I'll send someone your way later to show you back to the common room and up to the girls' dormitories. While I'd be glad to show you myself, the school has some heavy charms on it, especially around the dormitories, boys aren't allowed up the girls' wings, nor girls the boys' wings. Some people get around it, but as a prefect, I can't really go around encouraging that kind of behaviour. Anyways, welcome to Hogwarts Hermione. I hope you find it home like many of the rest of us." He squeezed her shoulder one last time before starting to walk back down the table, sitting opposite his brother.

For the rest of the meal Hermione pushed the food around on her plate with her fork, occasionally eating a parsnip or small bit of chicken, but her stomach was too much in knots to enjoy it. She seemed to have a million thoughts going through her head, hardly noticing as a few additional students made their way round to introduce themselves to her and welcome her to Gryffindor. No names really stuck to her the same as the Prewett boys' did however. Hermione looked up at the Slytherin table across the room and instantly began to see red as she stared at one of the five Death Eaters whom she knew to be responsible for the men's deaths. While she was never charged with it, Hermione had heard a few stories of the dark haired witches' involvement along with Antonin Dolohv and a few others. The woman was a cold blooded murder, Voldemort's right hand, and here she was, flicking peas across the aisle at first year Hufflepuffs. It seemed so unlikely, so impossible, yet here it was right in front of her. The same air of confidence she had witnessed at the Ministry, evident in the girls' smirk.

Hermione's line of sight to the girl was cut off as another stood in front of her.

"Hello, Gideon sent me. My brother wants me to to show you to the common room and the dormitories whenever you're ready." The soft eyes and warm smile looked down upon Hermione, and instantly she wanted to weep with joy. "Oh, where are my manners, I'm Molly by the way."


	5. Chapter 5

The young redheaded girl looked at Hermione confused as she wiped a stray tear from her eye "Are you alright?"

The bushy haired girl nodded quickly before grinning "Yeah, sorry, you just look a lot like an old friend of mine is all. Yes, I'm Hermione."

The girl Hermione knew to be the future Weasley matriarch smiled up at her "It's a pleasure to meet you Hermione. Are you ready to go to the common room?"

Hermione nodded and stood from the table, following Molly to the doors and out into the foyer of the castle. The girl was a bit shorter than the woman she knew in her own time, but then again, nothing really seemed quite right to Hermione. She was just thankful for another familiar face that didn't seem to want to kill or that she knew would soon be dead.

"So what year are you in Hermione?" The young red headed girl asked as they climbed the staircases towards the seventh floor.

"Professor Dumbledore told me that I would be a fifth year." She said happily as they passed several familiar portraits, yet noted the absence of a few others.

Molly looked up at the new Gryffindor addition with a solemn look. "Oh that's unfortunate. You'll have to take O.W.L.s exams at the end of the term. That's rough, especially for a new student. I'm only in my fourth year, but my brother Fabian took his O.W.L.s exams last year and did dreadful. My parents are already starting to push me to start studying now so I don't get as many Trolls as my brother. In his defence, books aren't exactly his specialty. He's much more of a street smarts kind of guy."

Hermione chuckled a little and shook her head, it was so hard to think of her best friend's mum as actually being younger than she was. This would take a lot of getting used to. Though hopefully with the Headmaster's help Hermione hoped she'd be able to find a way back to her own time much sooner.

"I'm not quite so worried about exams if I'm quite honest." _I wouldn't really consider myself too nervous the first time round_ "I quite like testing out my knowledge."

The younger red headed girl looked up at Hermione as if she had two heads, and one was speaking Portuguese. "You like exams? How did you not end up with Ravenclaw? That's insane. I've never seen people read for fun as much as they do."

Hermione laughed softly, shaking her head as they reached the landing of the seventh floor, following Molly towards the Fat Lady's portrait. "Well I don't mind helping you with any of your coursework if you'd like some."

The younger girl grinned as she looked up at Hermione, stopping outside the common room "Really? You're alright Hermione. Well this is us." And turned her attention to the portrait. "Balderdash."

The Fat Lady looked between Molly and Hermione, raising an eyebrow as she swung open "Gryffindors only new girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes a little as she followed the future Weasely inside. "Ignore her. She'll get used to you, as long as you don't forget the password, you'll be fine. Gideon is in charge of changing the password every now and then, but he lets us all know after curfew. Follow me, the dormitories are this way." She said leading the way up the staircase.

Hermione quickly glanced around the common room, feeling the warmth it seemed to radiate to her from the fireplace. While pieces of furniture were different, it was generally the same, and she was grateful for some added continuity, she couldn't wait to see the library. She followed the younger girl up the staircase, pointing to doors down the hallway. "First years, second, third, this is my room, and yours is just across the hall. Come on, the elves should have brought your belongings up by now."

The younger girl followed Hermione into the fifth year room, to see a newly appeared bed with unpacked trunk at the foot of it. "This must be your things." Molly said as she walked over with the surprised older girl. She knew Dumbledore said he would take care of things, but wondered how exactly he knew what to get for her.

Hermione nodded shortly, sitting on the edge of the trunk, she'd have to go through it later to see what she had. "This is me."

Molly smiled as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Well I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts. What brought you here?"

The older Gryffindor girl blushed a little and shrugged, recollecting her fabricated story. "Well my mum passed recently and so my dad wanted to bring me back closer to home to study. I'm excited to be here."

The ginger girl nodded along with her. "I'm so sorry to hear about your loss. It must be really rough. I'm not sure what I'd do without my mum."

Hermione sighed softly, hanging her head. She didn't feel great about how easily she was lying to everyone, but she knew it had to be done. Then again, she didn't really know if she'd ever get to see her parents again, not if she couldn't fix things. "Thanks Molly."

The younger girl smiled, reaching to squeeze her arm. "I wish you were in my year Hermione. I think you'd be great to have in lessons, put those Slytherins in their place."

Hermione chuckled softly. Some things never really changed, especially a house rivalry. "You'll have even more trouble with them in your year though." Molly continued on, pulling Hermione back into the conversation. "You'll have that Bellatrix Black in your year. You'd best watch out for her."

Hermione's eyes widened a bit as she looked up at the other girl, her blood going cold "Bellatrix Black?"

The future Weasley woman nodded "Yeah and that jerk Rabastian Lestrange and all their lackeys. He's mostly just a knuckle headed bully, but no one gains or looses as many house points for Slytherin than Bellatrix. She's brilliant but awful. Her sisters aren't much better, I have Andromeda in my year, but they're all blood status elitists. It's hard to believe we're family sometimes. I know none of them would be willing to give me the time of day."

Hermione knew Andromeda's views on blood status weren't quite so black and white. Somewhere around the castle there was a muggle born Ted Tonks that had the power to change the girls mind. Hold on, did Molly say family? Hermione's eyes bulged as she looked up at the woman. She'd never heard that before. "You're related to them?"

The red headed girl sighed and nodded "Yes, technically second cousins, but with pure-blood families, status and family are everything. However, the Blacks look down on my family as blood traitors simply because we refuse to look down on muggle-borns." The girl looked away shortly, shaking her head as if in thought. "Green, It's not any relation or variation in name to the Greengrass family is it?"

Hermione shook her head. She knew the name as some of Riddle's supporters, and a girl a few years younger than herself in her own time who shared the name. "No. My mum was a witch, father a muggle. So the name is muggle." She bit her tongue before revealing the faux name Dumbledore had made up for her mother. Hermione didn't want to risk trying to figure how she was meant to be distant cousins with Molly just yet.

The younger girl smile softly before nodding a bit more jovial than before. "It's quite interesting the similarities between our two worlds. Names, experiences, histories intertwined but still separate. It's odd to me, but so interesting at the same time."

The slightly older, bushy haired girl chuckled softly and nodded. "It is indeed." Before yawning softly. She wasn't quite yet tired, but more so mentally strained.

Molly stood, detecting the other girls slightly drained demeanour. "I should let you rest Hermione, get settled in here. You've got a big first day ahead of you tomorrow and you'll need it. I hope you enjoy it. You must let me know tomorrow how it goes."

Hermione looked up at the girl in front of her and was instantly reminded of the woman she became. Still so caring and concerned for others. It was a welcoming dose of familiarity that Hermione craved, but also knew she could not come to rely on. It would be too dangerous to get to close to the woman who would become the mother of some of her best friends. "I suppose you're right Molly. Thank you for being so welcoming."

The younger woman smiled as she strode over to the door. "You're a Gryffindor, and we always look out for our own. Besides, you seem very nice Hermione. It's easy to be friendly to nice people."

The older girl chuckled softly as she watched the other leave, looking around the empty dormitory room. She knew the other girl was right and she should rest. It felt as though it was all she had done for days in the infirmary ward, but the mental drain of the day was beginning to take its physical effect on her. Quickly Hermione changed from her robes into a night gown that was provided in the trunk at the foot of her bed. Books for her classes, quills, parchments, and a few sets of extra robes were all packed away in the trunk. With no money of her own at the time, she was grateful to the headmaster for seemingly assisting her in blending in.

Hermione crawled into bed, pulling the curtains on her four poster bed. While she knew at some point she'd have to introduce herself to her fellow classmates, for the moment she craved her privacy.

Out of habit she grabbed her wand, preparing the wards around her bed before realizing it was unneeded. She had no reason to fear for an attack in her sleep or eavesdroppers as she did in her own time. Not yet at least. If anything, it would draw more attention to herself if her classmates were to detect them. Quickly she lifted them before relaxing back into the bed. It seemed so unreal to her still, to be in a school filled with people that she knew one day would try to kill her, but know that she somehow wasn't in danger of them. It was taxing to think about and so she attempted not to, and focus her mind on other issues. She had three classes the next day, yet somehow for the first time in her life, wasn't looking forward to them. Truthfully she'd much rather be spending her time in the library trying to research her predicament, but she knew she'd have to blend.

Hermione knew she'd still have lectures to attend, parchments to write, exams to take, things that typically brought her joy, but at this point, seemed more like a chore to her. At least the word should be relatively easy, not simply because she was the brightest witch of her age, but she had already passed the courses before, and surely a course set nearly thirty years prior should be easier than her own. The lack of challenge in it seemed to make the task seem even more tedious to her. She would play along though. Be a good student, take her classes, earn house points, and spend her free times researching.

It would have to wait until tomorrow though she realized as she yawned again. The day's events had been more tiring than she previously thought, and sleep came almost as easily as if he had been given one of Madam Pomfrey's sleeping droughts.

* * *

Hermione's second first day at Hogwarts seemed to go much more smoothly than her honest first day. In the morning she introduced herself to the other girls in her year briefly, those that were still in the dormitory or awake at the time. While the girls seemed just as judgemental as those when she was eleven, she had learned to ignore the passive aggressive comments much better than when she was younger. Besides, she knew she didn't need to befriend them, simply maintain civility around them. The less impact she made, the better she had determined.

Naturally everyone seemed to want to know about the new mysterious girl whom no one seemed to know anything about. She stuck to her fabricated story, trying to sell herself off as forgettable and non-important as possible.

As one of the girls, Alice something or other, started to ask more detailed questions, Hermione quickly excused herself, claiming to need breakfast before their first class. She did not wait for nor did she offer an invitation for company to the Great Hall as she left the dormitory. Hermione felt surprisingly comfortable roaming the halls on her own. She seemed to do it most days regardless even in her own time, as she was quick to realize even her friends seemed not to wait around on her in the mornings. Ron's hunger seemed to be too insatiable, and Harry was usually just as eager to get out of the common room, leaving Hermione on her own unless she were to catch up with them in the great hall before their first classes.

Today however she knew she would not even have the luxury of seeing her old friends at the Gryffindor table as she made her was in to the half empty, yet still bustling Great Hall. Instead she noticed Molly, sitting next to her two older brothers, the sight of which was so eerily familiar to what she seemed to be missing. However, she decided it would be much simpler to merely get a quick bite on her own than start her pleasantries before class.

And so Hermione made a quick plate of food, making sure to be mindful of the time before leaving to her first class of the day.

While she knew somehow that McGonagall was still weary of herself, Hermione was still quite looking forward to her transfiguration lecture. She knew it would be a simple lecture to begin her day with and possibly useful to refresh herself with some transfiguration practice.

As the brunette made her way into the classroom, she couldn't help but smile at how little difference the room held to what she remembered from her own classes. The room was half full of students already as she began her standard trek towards the front of the room before remembering her plans from last night. Don't stand out, don't make an impact. Instead, Hermione fought her natural instincts and instead chose a seat to the back of the classroom, taking note as other students started to file in and take their own seats, chatting amongst themselves as they did. It seemed as though after six years together, most of the students seemed to have their own social groups and seating arrangements set up, pairing up at tables at preparing for the class. To a younger Hermione, the way the others seemed to ignore her might have stung some, but the older version of herself was quite used to it by now, and realistically? She found it a bit relieving as well.

At 9, punctual as ever, McGonagall entered the classroom, taking control and quieting down the chatter as students took their seats.

"Class has begun, take a seat or I shall begin deducting house points, Gryffindor included." She said as she took her spot at the front of the room. "This week we will begin the study of Animagi. While it is unlikely many of you will choose to take my elective course next term on achieving an animagus form, and join the registry, it is important regardless that we study the importance of personal transfiguration, the risks, benefits, and general knowledge of the subject."

Hermione had parchment out, scribbling a few notes down as her professor spoke. She had planned on studying shapeshifting and Animagi in her seventh year, and knew she had the OWL's to be enrolled in the course next year, were she back to her own time. However, Hermione tried to stay optimistic, perhaps a refresher on her knowledge of animagus forms would be helpful.

As the professor's enchanted chalk began to write on the board behind her as she spoke, the door creaked open and slammed shut a little too loudly. Even with properly oiled hinges, there was no ignoring the entrance, and just as in any classroom, almost all heads turned to see who would be getting it for being late.

McGonagall's expression seemed to harden slightly as the dark haired girl strolled haphazardly into class, seemingly uninteresting in her own tardiness. "Miss Black, class begins promptly at 9 am. If you will not be here on time, you might as well not attend at all."

The dark haired girl would not be moved by the professor's rules and seemed more annoyed so at her teacher than at realizing her own interruption "Apologies. Professor Slughorn asked to meet with me this morning and it seems I ran late."

McGonagall sighed, shaking her head slightly as she began to take back control of the classroom "Well I'll have to have a word with him about punctuality of my students then shall I? Regardless, ten points from Slytherin. Now please do take a seat so we might carry on Bellatrix."

The eldest Black seemed not to be moved by the loss in house points, and carried herself as regally as when she first entered the room, looking around before noticing the only free seat available next to the new transfer girl.

Hermione felt herself tense up slightly as the girl approached her. Hauntingly dark eyes seemed to freeze her in her seat as the Slytherin girl took the seat next to her. Hermione didn't realize she was holding her breath until she felt her lungs start to sting in pain from the lack of oxygen she was depraving them of.

_Relax, it's not Her, not yet at least. Just try not to get in the way._ When Hermione finally was able to pull herself back from her thoughts she realized she had missed a small section of McGonagall's lecture. "Now, true or false, animagus forms take the same form as a wizards patronus?"

The Gryffindor looked around as students seemed to prolong being called upon by flipping through their books, or feebly attempting to avoid questioning by sliding themselves deeper in their seats. It was killing the girl not to throw her hand up and answer. It was such a simple question and she didn't understand why no one seemed to be able to answer.

A heavy sigh was emitted from beside her as Bellatrix raised her hand, however not waiting to be called upon before answering. "False. While many wizards patronus and animagus forms are similar if not identical, it is not uncommon to have different animagi and patronus. Those who's patronus and animagi are identical however, can find sibilance in those forms and their spirit animal representation."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow as she watched and listened to the girl before nodding, "Very good Miss Black. Five points to Slytherin. Though perhaps you might wait next time to be called upon before answering."

Hermione was a bit surprised, honestly the question was an easy one, but Bellatrix had gone above and beyond in answering it. The girl found it a bit admirable.

"As Miss Black has pointed out, it is not uncommon for patronus and animagus forms to be identical. As you may know from your Defence Against the Dark Arts work, magical creature representations as ones patronus are exceedingly rare, but is it possible for an animagus form to be of a magical creature?" McGonagall scanned the room as students attempted their best to avoid eye contact with the professor. She sighed, dejected by her students' inability to study before the course before locking eyes with Hermione. "What say you Miss Green? Do they teach you such things in America?"

Shite. So much for attempting to stay quiet and undetected. The bushy haired girl sat up a bit more in her seat as she looked up at the professor, surely she was trying to gage the girl's knowledge in more way than one. "Magical animagus forms are even more rare than patronus forms. Magical records only know of four confirmed magical creature animagi. Merlin whose form was of a dragon, Maleficent who also was a dragon, Ramses the Great who became a sphynx and a native American whose name was not recorded but could transform into a thunderbird."

The deputy headmaster cocked an eyebrow and nodded as the enchanted chalk began to write more on the board. "Very well Miss Green, five points to Gryffindor." Hermione smiled softly before noticing a classroom full of eyes transfixed upon her. _Damn it Hermione, you don't need to go showing off._

The girl next to her cleared her throat, raising her hand, but again refused to wait to be called upon before speaking. "While those are the only confirmed records, the ministry didn't actually begin the registry of animagus forms until 1812. Simply because historical cases were not confirmed through documentation and fear of prejudice of registered magical creature animagus forms from the government, it is inaccurate to claim that there have only been four magical creature animagi, it is more probable to be over one- hundred historically, with at least one or two living animagi at any given time. Though, I suppose she is correct in claiming that it is still more rare than a magical patronus form."

Hermione's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she turned to the girl sat beside her. Never had she been called out or corrected by another student in class. Bellatrix slowly turned to look at her, a presumptuous smirk pulling at her lips. "Do they even teach you Yanks anything or do they simply hand you twigs and send you on your merry way?"

The brunette girl blushed some, shaking her head as she heard a few snickers from some of the other Slytherins in the room. "Though, you really can't expect much from a school that was founded by a blood traitor and a muggle who then gave birth to a squib. What kind of magic could they have taught you?"

At this point even her own Gryffindor classmates were stifling their own giggles as they looked back between the two of them. Hermione's cheeks burned bright red, opening and closing her mouth, trying to find the right words to say. "I-I…"

"Miss Black! That is quite enough! Ten more points from Slytherin! One more outburst from you and you'll find yourself in the Headmaster's office! Now I will have order in my classroom or I will begin ejecting students, is that understood?"

A low chorus of 'Yes professor McGonagall' slowly rang through the classroom while Bellatrix scoffed from beside her.

Hermione's cheeks burned and she could feel her eyes starting to sting with the threat of tears. She wasn't even really from the school, but still that _vile_ woman still found a way to dig at her even though she didn't know her, yet at least. No wonder she would one day become one of Voldemort's most trusted, she was evil to the core.

Hermione tuned out for the rest of the lecture, glad not to be called upon again.

As soon as the professor dismissed the class, Hermione was quick to pack up her bag and make a speedy exit.

What the hell was she thinking? She had surrounded herself by Death Eaters and thought she could pretend to act normal? Like the very people she was just in a room with hadn't tried to kill her before? Or will try to? Or... The more she tried to process it the more her head starting to ache. It was all becoming too much. Hermione had an hour before her next class. Normally she would spend time with Harry and Ron, or even Ginny just talking or doing homework or prepping for class. Now, she had no one, and just felt like crawling in a hole and staying there. Instead she found her feet making the familiar trip down to the library. At least it'd be quiet there right?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione sat on her own in the Great Hall as dinner was being served. The day that felt as though it would never end was thankfully coming closer to it. The bushy haired girl sat alone towards the front of the Gryffindor table, flipping through a book she had picked up earlier in the day from the library. She hadn't really studied the use of time turners since her third year, and it was probably good to have a little refresher. Unfortunately, nothing from the book seemed to apply to her current situation.

"Whatcha reading Hermione?" She looked up from her book to see the red headed smiling face of Molly Weas—Prewett! God this still wasn't getting any easier on her yet. The older girl pushed up a small smile as she closed her book, showing the cover to her friends' future mother "A Historical Accord of Time Turners: Creation, Usages, and Effects. Wow, what class is that for?"

Hermione smiled softly and shook her head. "No class, just light reading."

"Light reading? I'd hate to see what they call a research paper in America. So how were your classes today Hermione?" The younger girl asked taking the seat opposite her. While it wasn't completely abnormal for students to converge outside their years, more than a year or two difference, things got a bit stranger. Hermione didn't seem to care though. Even though she knew it wasn't necessarily a great idea to get too close to people she knew, it was nice to have at least someone to talk to.

Hermione shrugged lightly as she put her book away, turning her attention back to her half eaten plate of food. "Honestly? Not great. You weren't kidding about those Slytherins huh? I had two classes with them and it was Awful. That Lestrange is relentless."

Molly looked a bit surprised as she made her plate "Lestrange was the one who gave you a hard time? Usually he only takes direction from the others. But he's a twat alright."

_Fuck. Come on Hermione, get it right. If you can't remember maiden names, just go with first names._ "R-Right… well uhh it all really started with Bellatrix in Transfiguration. She sat next to me and after calling me out for my schooling, I couldn't really focus the rest of the class."

"Called you out? How bad could it be? I mean sure Ilvermorny is no Hogwart's but I've heard it's still supposed to be a decent school."

The older girl blushed slightly and shrugged "How much do you know about the history of the school? She discredited my credentials based on the founder being a blood traitor, married to a muggle who was involved in the school and who then gave birth to a squib." To Bellatrix's credit though, it was all true. Ilvermorny was founded by a descendant of Salazar Slytherin who ran away to the new world from her abusive aunt, met a muggle, fell in love, and started a school with him and the two boys she had rescued and raised. She had given birth to twins, one being a squib, but really what would that really have to do with the the education system of the school?

"Wow" the younger red head looked up at her surprised. "But what does any of that have to do with how much you actually learn at the school? I know plenty of muggle-borns who, honestly? Are a lot smarter than most of the pure-bloods in this place. And it's quite interesting that muggles are intertwined in the founding of your school. My friend Arthur would find that amazing.

Hermione chuckled softly and smiled at the idea of a young Arthur Weasley who's favourite subject was most definitely muggle studies. "Yes well, try telling that to her."

Molly shook her head quickly "I doubt there are enough galleons in the world to make me do that. I may be a proud Gryffindor, but I'm not stupid enough to upset the year six duelling champion. Let her stay in her delusional convoluted world. She's not worth it. Best advice I can give? Just steer clear of her. Try not to provoke her too much. Hopefully she'll get tired and find a new target to make miserable."

The brunette girl sighed and nodded slightly "Yeah. Hopefully. After that in Transfiguration, she didn't exactly let up in Ancient Runes. Let's just say, it's hard to study Ancient Runes, when someone has cursed the words off of your book and leaves you with just blank pages."

"Oh wow. I couldn't even attempt to translate runes even if I had a proper book. Those are some difficult courses. Hermione." The younger girl said as she traded out her empty plate for a dessert plate. Hermione still hadn't even finished her half of a plate and Molly had eaten and was starting on pudding too. Perhaps her eyes had been bigger than her stomach. It was unlikely that she'd finish the rest of her food.

Hermione shrugged as she pushed her plate back some. "I enjoy a good challenge. I'm hoping for advanced courses next term and a few extra courses."

Molly chuckled and motioned towards the book on the table. "I should have figured from your _light_ reading there. It's a wonder you didn't get into Ravenclaw. They are all insanely smart. They set the grading curve in any class I have with them. It can be a bit annoying though. Say, you're smart, and you're ahead of me. Do you think you could help me with a parchment I have to write on werewolves for Defence Against the Dark Arts?"

_I should know a thing or two about werewolves by now._ Hermione smiled softly and nodded at the girl across the table from her. "Sure thing Molly. How about later in the common room? I'm just about done with this book and I should really return it and look for another."

"You're done with it already?! How is that even possible?"

Hermione giggled softly and shrug. "I read between classes. And I read rather quickly. Plus, my biggest secret? I've read this one before."

Molly laughed and shook her head as she looked across the table at the older girl. "You're something else Hermione. Well you go do what you need to in the library and I'll catch you later in the common room." She said as she collected her things before standing from the table.

The bushy haired brunette smiled softly and nodded as she grabbed the book. "I'll see you in a bit Molly."

The elder girl sighed softly as she watched the girl run along out of the Great Hall before grabbing the book again and flipping it open to look in the appendices references. The book may have been a dead end in terms of knowledge she already knew, but at least this would give her an idea of where to look next.

Hermione scanned over the book titles as she walked out of the great hall. A few of the works she was familiar with, others meant nothing to her. Perhaps it was best to start with what she didn't know seeing as recapping did little good for her. It was a familiar feeling to her, roaming the halls of Hogwarts with her nose in a book. Luckily Hermione had decent enough peripherals that she rarely ran into anything. However, usually she had at least one of the boys around to keep an eye out for her as well.

Suddenly Hermione felt her feet lock up, and before she could attempt to steady herself, Newton's third law of motion had her falling to the ground. She had been going too fast and wasn't paying close enough attention to what or who was around her.

The cackle that filled the hallways was enough to freeze Hermione's blood in her veins. The Gryffindor girl quickly pulled out her wand before pushing herself over onto her back to look up at the two girls who followed her from behind.

"Bella! A foot binding curse? Really? You could have hurt her." The slightly shorter of the two quickly started to walk over, drawing her own wand to kneel down beside the Gryffindor girl, muttering the counter curse to free Hermione's legs.

The elder Black sister still laughed before rolling her eyes as she watched the younger of the two of them walk over to her victim. "Don't be a bore Andy! Maybe that was the point! Let people know they're not welcome here and should go back from where they came." Two dark eyes narrowed into a menacing glare as they met Hermione. Though not with quite the same anger and insanity as she had witnessed in the Ministry of Magic, it was still enough to send a shiver down Hermione's spine.

"Ignore my sister. She doesn't take well to change. You're not hurt are you? I could take you back down to the infirmary ward if you like?" Hermione's eyes were still wide as she looked between the two sisters. It was uncanny how similar they looked, especially at a distance, but even up close Andromeda Black had many of the same features as her elder sister. The same thin lips, porcelain skin dark eyes, only these looked much more sympathetic.

_Stop staring stupid, she asked you a question! React!_ Hermione let Andy help her to her feet before shaking her head a little "No, I'm fine. Thank you though."

"I'm used to helping clean up my sister's messes by now." The girl said as she reached down to grab the book from the ground. "Here's your book too by the way."

Hermione nodded slightly as she took the book "Thank you."

"I'm Andromeda, though most people call me Andy. I'm guessing you've met my sister by now. You're the girl from Ilvermorny aren't you?" The younger girl smiled softly up at her. It was bizarre to Hermione to see what looked like concern coming from someone who looked as much like Bellatrix Black.

The Gryffindor nodded slightly as she looked at her. "Yes, that's right. I'm Hermione by the way" Earning a scoff from the girl who made sure to keep her distance from them.

"Lets go Andy! It's not becoming to hang around the likes of lesser people. Besides, you have coursework to do." The darker haired girl said, her arms crossed across her chest, wand still out which didn't lend well to Hermione putting hers away anytime soon.

Andromeda sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance out of sight of her older sister. "Fine, I'm coming Bella. Sorry again about that."

The differences between the two of them were slowly starting to become more clear to Hermione, and the relationship between the two sisters almost made Hermione want to laugh. Instead she settled on a small smile that was only evident to the younger sister beside her. "Thanks, I appreciate your help."

The younger girl smiled softly up at the Gryffindor before walking back to her sister with a sigh. Hermione could hear the start of an argument as they began to walk off together and round a corner.

It was then that Hermione dusted herself off and put her wand away. It wasn't as though attacking students was really what Hermione was planning, but it became an instant reaction to pull her wand when she had heard that iconic laugh from behind her. After properly cleaning herself off, Hermione resumed her path to the library.

At least the book hadn't been damaged in the fall.

* * *

It had been a week like no other for Hermione Granger.

Classes seemed to drag on for her and for once in her life, she was grateful to have a weekend away from them. Time enough to read and research, attempt to find the solution to her situation.

It had been about two weeks since she first landed in 1976, and she felt as though she was no closer to finding her way back, if there even was one.

It was still fairly early when Hermione walked down from the dormitories with two books under her arm and holding another open to scan the pages as she descended the stairs. As of yet, a week's worth of reading set her no closer to her goal, if anything the concepts displayed in the books she'd read, only solidified her understanding of the impossibility of her situation. She almost contemplated a trip to the muggle world to see if she could find Stephen Hawking and discuss the theories of time travel with him. Though, it was still too early for that as well. A Brief History of Time wouldn't be written for another 12 years.

It was all beginning to feel a bit hopeless, but Hermione knew she couldn't give up. She missed her life in the future, and every moment she spent in the past seemed to drive her slightly more and more insane. Too many ghosts, too many dark figures that she couldn't interfere with, so much knowledge that she couldn't share. The girl had nearly bit her tongue off when she met Frank Longbottom. Meeting her friend's father, a happy and bright young man, full of life, it nearly split Hermione's heart in two. She wanted desperately to warn him, to save her friend from a lifetime of heartache and depression of his parent's fate. But she couldn't. It's not as if he would readily believe her either, even if she had told him. It all felt a bit hopeless at times.

"Hey Hermione!" And then there were other issues that Hermione knew she should avoid, but didn't seem capable of.

Hermione stopped halfway through the common room as a young Molly ran over to her. "Where are you running off to Hermione?"

The bushy haired brunette knew it wasn't wise to befriend her best friends mother, but she knew was still grateful for the company. "I'm just returning some of these books to the library. Maybe going to grab a few more."

"On a Saturday? No way! We're going to Hogsmeade. You've got to come Hermione; you've never been before. It's so much fun. You need to relax some. I've never seen someone spend so much time in a library before. Besides, there's time for that later."

Hermione smiled softly, she didn't have the heart to tell the girl that she had indeed been to Hogsmeade before, plus it'd be impossible to explain to the girl. "Well I suppose that'd be alright. Just for a bit though."

The younger girl beamed up at her. "Good! Because I wasn't taking no for an answer. Have you had butterbeer before? I'm not sure if they have it in America. It's delicious. You must come and have one with me. Plus, there's the book store, you should like that, and Honeydukes if you like sweets."

The older girl giggled softly and nodded. "I have had butterbeer before, but I'd be glad to go with you. I guess I've got some time."

"Great! Let's go!" The younger girl hooked her arm through Hermione's, leading her out the door.

"Molly wait!"

The girl groaned softly before starting to turn around. Hermione looked up to see her best friend Ron standing before her. "Molly it's still cold out there. You need to take your jumper." The brunette girls face flushed as she had to remind herself, that it wasn't Ron, but his uncle, his uncle that he never got to meet, it was so eerie how similar they looked.

The girl beside her groaned louder as she pulled her arm back from Hermione's. "Really? Honestly Fabian, you're starting to sound like Gideon."

"Look I know you don't like them, but mum makes them and it's better than getting a cold. If mum finds out you've missed classes because you're ill, who do you think is going to have to hear about it? Just go grab it." The older boy said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Fineeee. I'll be right back Hermione, don't move." Hermione couldn't help but smile a little bit as the youngest Prewett ran back up the stairs towards the dormitories.

The red headed boy smiled and shook his head. "My impulsive little sister. She doesn't think things through very much. You're Hermione right?"

He even sounded a lot like Ron. It was scary. Hermione could only nod a little bit, mentally begging Molly to show up quickly.

The boy smiled and stuck out his hand. "My name's Fabian. Nice to meet you. Blimey that's a lot of books there."

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning as she reached out to shake his hand slowly "Thanks. Um y-yeah just some research I've been doing."

"Research eh? Well, alright. If you're helping Molly study some, I won't be complaining. Just as long as she's at the Quidditch match tomorrow. You'll be there right Hermione?" Their eyes, their smile. God Hermione felt like her heart was about to beat out of her chest. _It's so weird. He IS Ron! No he's not! Don't be so stupid._

"Y-yeah of course. Wouldn't miss it." Hermione could feel her palms getting sweaty. She had to get out of this fast. It was too weird for her.

"Great! We've got to put those Slytherins in their place you know?" He said showing off a gleaming smile that made Hermione's heart break just a little bit more.

Hermione pushed on a small smile, nodding. "R-Right. Sure. Can't wait."

Molly ran back down the stairs with a jumper in hand. "Ready! Come on, lets go Hermione."

"O-Oh right, Ready. Bye Fabian." Molly ran back over to her, linking her arm back through hers, dragging her off towards the exit and down the sliding staircases.

They were halfway to the door when Hermione noticed the smirk pulling at Molly's lips. "So… my brother huh?"

"What?" A confused look sweeping across the bookworms face that only made the other girl laugh.

"Oh come on! I saw the way you blushed when he was talking to you. You could barely even talk to him. You're not very good at hiding it Hermione." She said as they made their way though the front doors of the castle, following a trail of students towards the village below.

Hermione's eyes widened before shaking her head quickly. "Oh no, no, no! Um, don't get me wrong, he seems nice, he just reminds me of a friend I know. It'd be way too weird." She said chuckling softly.

"Really? I can't imagine anyone else like my brother. He's such a pain. Food and Quidditch. It's all that goes through his mind."

Hermione giggled softly and smiled. "That's Ron alright."

Molly smiled as she looked up at her. "Ron? That's a cute name."

Hermione's eyes widened again before shaking her head as they walked. "He's like a brother to me. He's a really good friend from school."

Molly nodded slowly as she rubbed her arms, still holding onto the sweater. "Sounds like you miss him. Must be hard being this far away."

The elder girl nodded as she watched her. "Yeah, it's certainly strange. I do miss him. Molly?"

"Yeah Hermione?"

The elder girl chuckled softly as she watched the girl beside her shiver slightly. "Wouldn't that jumper be more useful on if it's cold?"

The redheaded girl groaned softly as she started to pull it on over her head, making her hair go a bit frizzy. "I guess. It's just so awful."

Hermione could barely stifle a giggle as she looked down at the girl sporting a maroon handmade jumper with a bright yellow 'M' on the chest.

"Hey don't laugh! My mum made it. I know it's awful. She makes stuff for us every year." The younger girl said, huffing softly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, no! I like it. Honestly. I've gotten similar jumpers and scarfs like that before. It's cute." The brunette said smiling genuinely down at her.

"Really?" Molly asked, an unconvinced look on her face.

The elder witch nodded again as they reached the bottom of the high street. "Honestly. I love it."

Molly smiled softly as they walked past some students leaving The Three Broomsticks. "Here we go. Best butterbeer around. I'll go get us a round."

"Molly! Molly over here!" A boy waved from across the pub, grinning as he held up his glass.

The younger girls' cheeks burned as bright as her jumper as she smiled a little bit, waving back. "Hey Arthur."

Hermione smirked as she looked down at her companion. "So you were saying earlier?"

"Shut up Hermione."

* * *

Hermione couldn't resist enjoying an afternoon drinking and having fun with her new friends. She found it utterly adorable watching the future Weasley couple flirt over drinks. She knew she shouldn't be here, she shouldn't get involved, she shouldn't interfere, but it was simply too good to pass up.

Past her own parents' relationship, Molly, and Arthur Weasley were one of the best couples she had ever met. Two people she knew could withstand anything. And watching them in the budding stages of romance? It was utterly adorable.

She spent the day with the two discussing all things between classes, Quidditch, music, and even regaling Arthur with what time period appropriate knowledge Hermione could about American and muggle culture. "Fascinating. Utterly fascinating. And these cars you speak of? They actually go on the _other_ side of the road in America? You've been in one? They're faster than trains? Are they faster than brooms? I can't wait to see one for myself."

Hermione smiled as the topic changed once again, watching her two new friends converse about some coursework or other they were reviewing in Herbology. The muggeborn witch became distracted from the conversation that the other two carried on as a group of Slytherins walked in. One she had quickly identified within her first week at Hogwarts as Rodolphus Lestrange, porously bumping a glass of butterbeer from a young Hufflepuff's hand before roaring into a fit of laughter with is brother and a few others. Surprisingly to Hermione, Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen as the motely crew made their way through the pub, terrorizing third and fourth year students along the way. Had it been her own time, watching Crabbe and Goyle, she more than likely would have gotten involved, but she chose to keep her distance this time. As long as they didn't engage, she had nothing to worry about. The group walked past their table and Hermione felt as if they were in the clear before Antonin's elbow made contact with the back of Arthur's head.

"Hey! Watch it!" he said, rubbing the back of his fire red hair, before looking up at his attackers. Hermione thought she could almost hear him gulp in fear.

"Or what Weasel?" the future Death Eater snickered as he looked down at the table.

Arthur shrugged a little as he tried not to cause even more of a fuss. "Just… that hurt. Watch out." Hermione was a bit surprised at how easily he was turning down the threat, but she guessed to herself that this wasn't quite the same man she knew just yet, he had a lot of growing up to do.

"Shut up blood traitor. I'm not going to make you spill your drink on my boot. These are far too expensive for your family to replace." The older boy smiled mincingly as the others around him chuckled and they made their way to a booth in the back of the pub.

Arthur scoffed and shook his head once they were out of ear range "Jerks."

Molly frowned and reached to stroke over his hand that was clutched around his glass. "Don't pay them any mind. You don't want to start any trouble with them you know."

Hermione frowned more and sighed as she finished off her mug. "I feel like someone needs to put them in their place."

Arthur's eyes bulged seemingly out of his skull as he turned to her. "I wouldn't if I were you. I hate the Slytherins as much as the next person, but they hold long lasting grudges and they don't play fair. If you start something, be prepared for it to last a lifetime."

Hermione sighed s the pub doors opened again, Narcissa Black being escorted in by her eldest sister. Piercing black eyes of the future Lestrange met her briefly. "I believe I already have." Shaking away the sudden emotional response, Hermione tried to push a small smile as she turned back to the two young lovebirds before her. "Thanks for the drinks guys, but I should really get going. I'm going to pick up some extra parchment and ink before I go work on my astronomy lesson."

Molly looked up at Hermione surprised. "Oh, would you like me to go with you? I haven't finished showing you around the village."

Hermione chuckled as she started to slide from the booth. "I'll be fine, thanks Molly, you just enjoy the rest of your day. It's nice to meet you Arthur."

The young ginger man beamed up at her in a classic Arthur Weasly smile. "It was nice getting to know you too Hermione. I'll see you around I hope."

She smiled and nodded, saying her goodbyes again as she made her way out of the pub, making sure to keep her distance from the eldest Black as she made her way out of the pub.

Feeling the crisp spring air on her face seemed to wake the Gryffindor up from the warm and cosy pub and the affects of the butterbeer that made her cheeks turn rosy.

Spring was by far Hermione's favourite month, and she was glad that if she had to experience any season again, it was at least not the winter.

Unbeknownst to Molly, Hermione knew Hogsmeade village like the back of her hand. She was quick in and out of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop with a bag of parchments, a new ink well and two fresh shark quills. Nothing seemed to make her happier than new stationary equipment. The smell of fresh parchment that mixed with the air of spring flowers as she stepped out of the door made her smile to herself as she started back towards the castle.

Without the constant threat of the Voldemort's attack at any possible moment, students seemed relaxed and happy during their visits, and it was starting to rub off some on Hermione.

The bushy haired brunette soon found herself lost in thought and back through the school's gates with little memory of the walk there. It was pleasant though. Reading in the quad would be a great use of the fresh air and bright day. As she turned the corner towards the rotating stairs she seemed to run head first into two other students, sending her to the ground and falling on top of her bag.

"Ouch!" she barely registered the boys outcry over the sound of the snapping quills in her bag. _Damn it. I just bought these!_

Hermione started to push herself back up, dusting off her vintage school robes before she felt a hand on her arm, trying to help her up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming."

The young brunette girl blushed slightly as she grabbed her bag of parchments and now broken quills and shook her head "It's alright, my head was in the clouds a bit I suppose." Before looking up into a set of golden brown eyes behind a set of wire rimmed glasses.

The boy smiled genuinely as he held onto her arm to make sure she was steady before stepping back next to the other girl. "Well I hope you're okay, I'd hate to start any feuds with the Gryffindors, or the upperclassmen in general." The Hufflepuff robes, the happy carefree smile, the slight twinkle to his eye, though she'd yet to meet the man he would become, Hermione had a strong inclination as to who he was, and the nervous Slytherin girl he had been walking with seemed to solidify her idea. Andromeda's free arm that had been hanging next to him before the run in quickly wrapped around the book in her other hand to make herself look busy and inconspicuous.

Hermione shook her head, pushing up a small smile. "I'm alright, honestly. Just headed to the library. Thanks for helping me up."

He nodded "Of course. Happy to help."

Andromeda cleared her throat a little, making the boy's head turn to her quickly. "Well umm thank you for your Herbology notes Ted, I'll get them back to you later. I think I'm going to go transcribe them in the library too. I'll umm… I'll catch you around Ted." The pink from her cheeks had not left, her eyes unable to look up at Hermione fully, but making a half attempted side glance periodically.

Ted's smile seemed to waver ever so slightly before he pushed it back into place. "Oh, no problem Andy. I guess I'll catch you around then. Sorry again err…"

The Gryffindor blinked as his attention once again was brought to her "Oh Hermione, Hermione Green."

The boy nodded and smiled genuinely up at her again "Ted Tonks. Nice to meet you. Sorry again for that. Bye Andy." He looked back longingly at the girl for a moment as she smiled before he set off again.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air as if she had accidently walked into a group of people talking about her, and were waiting for her to leave again to start up. Andromeda's eyes still could not quite meet her as Hermione started to walk off again towards the staircase. "Umm well I'm sorry I bumped into the two of you"

Quick heels followed her towards the rotating stairs "Wait! Miss Green, could I have a word with you?"

Hermione looked up at the girl who looked so strikingly like Bellatrix, however the unrelenting blush seemed foreign for such features. "I guess so."

The younger Slytherin nodded as they started a slow walk together. "I would prefer it if you weren't to mention this encounter to anyone. I know you're in my sister's classes, and that you associate yourself with Molly Prewett, and she has a bit of a gossip."

Hermione couldn't help the small smirk that began to pull at her lips as she looked up at Andromeda who was looking up at her finally for the first time. "I'm sorry, did I run into something that I wasn't meant to?"

The burn of the younger girl's cheeks became more prominent, showing in her ears now as well. "Certainly not. Everyone knows that a Black doesn't associate themselves with-" and sighed as she looked back down some, her resolve falling slightly. "It is just important that my sisters especially don't learn of this. I told Bellatrix that I couldn't go to Hogsmeade with her and Cissy because I wasn't feeling well, and were she to find out, she'd more than likely report it to my father. They don't understand that I just need my class notes, they only see house and blood."

Hermione thought for a second, unable to ignore the doubled meaning in a house like the Black family whose motto was for blood purity. She nodded, of course she knew that eventually it would get out, were Andromeda and Ted to get married, and certainly it would not be pretty when it did, but it certainly wasn't Hermione's place to expose them. "You have my word Andromeda. And please, like I said the other day, just call me Hermione."

Andromeda nodded her head slightly as she looked ahead. "My father would say that the word of a Gryffindor doesn't mean much." And smiled softly, the steely wall she had been forcing up starting to dissolve. "But personally I don't care much for houses, so I hope you're honest."

The elder girl raised an eyebrow chuckled softly. "Don't worry, your family's reputation proceeds you. Somehow, I feel you're not the most atypical of Black's are you Andromeda?"

Andromeda's body tightened slightly as she glanced at the taller girl. "And how do you presume that without knowing me Miss Green?"

Hermione smiled and shrug as she reached out to push open the ornate door to the library, holding it open for Andromeda. "It's just a feeling. Besides, outside of this isolated conversation, you've been quite nice to me so far."

Andromeda smirked a little, emulating her older sisters quite accurately. "You mean comparative to Bellatrix."

The brunette shrugged and smiled "Well, seeing as she's the one I've had the most interaction with, lets just call that my baseline assumption of the Black family. But, I know you're more than likely nicer than that. Though I did leave Hogsmead to avoid your sister. So if her whereabouts were of any concern, she was getting a drink at the three broomsticks when I left, so I'd assume you had plenty of time. Were you going to come and take those notes as well Miss Black or I'm sure Ted hasn't gotten too far?"

A soft blush returned back to her cheeks as she smiled softly up at the Gryffindor "I think I'll finish copying them later. Thanks… Hermione, and please call me Andy. As long as my sisters aren't around at least. I hate my full name. It's too proper."

The older girl chuckled and smiled down at her "Sure thing Andy." And soon the middle Black sister was on her way back down the stairwell. And any reservation Hermione had had as to why she might have been sorted into Slytherin was quickly dissipating.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dumbledore poured tea for himself and his deputy head, adding an extra sugar cube to his own before passing a teacup and saucer over to Minerva. "And how has she settled into the common room and dormitories?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded slightly, as she stirred her cup before sipping the warm liquid from it. "She's doing well. The Prewett's have really helped her in adjusting I believe. However, she does tend to isolate herself often. Apparently she spends most of her free time in the library, she's even requested dinner there a few times I've heard from a few of the elves."

The Headmaster nodded, holding onto his teacup but no drinking from it. "I do believe that if I were in a similar situation to Miss Granger, I would spend as much time as possible trying to find a solution to my issue as well. I must say, I haven't found anything as of yet, but it's good to know that she's looking as well."

"Albus, if you believe her, if you truly think the girl is from the future, why wouldn't you want her to tell us more details? She's mentioned wars Albus, plural. I know you fear what Tom may do, the people he may be uniting, if we could know before, it would be better than having a seer fall into our laps. We could make sure that things don't escalate too far."

"Ahh" Dumbledore said before finally sipping from his cup once it was cool enough. "But if she were to do so, and we were to act upon it, then any future details could be meaningless and risky to act upon. You see, time is a butterfly effect Minerva, every action has a consequence, I'd rather not risk the future of all wizarding kind on a few changed details. What must happen will happen. And everything will work themselves out. Knowing the future can be a curse. Were people to know they might not make it to tomorrow, what changes would that have on them today? We must leave things as they are. I have faith in Miss Granger to make sure things stay on their proper track."

A heavy sigh came from Minerva McGonagall as she looked down at the tealeaves stuck to the bottom of her mug "I suppose you're right Albus. I suppose you're right."

Dumbledore nodded, sure of himself as he carried on. "And her classes?"

The Gryffindor head of house raised a scrupulous eyebrow as she sipped at her cup. "Yes she does quite well in all of her courses. Comparable to most Ravenclaws, if not better. I've heard that in charms, Mr. Chang became rather distraught after she performed the appare vestigium tracking spell correctly before anyone else. I believe he may be a bit worried about being picked off as the top of the charms class."

The white haired wizard chuckled. "I'm sure Mr. Chang has nothing to fear. Hopefully we will have Miss Granger returned shortly."

"Regardless," McGonagall cut in. "He should be more worried about his other courses. He's quite bright, but one of the few Ravenclaws I've ever seen perform near Troll levels in Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, he's not the only one who's toes Miss Green seems to step on. If I have to stop my class one more time to interrupt she and Miss Black, I may have an aneurism."

Dumbledore smiled up at her. "Oh now please Minnie. It can't be that bad. I'm sure they're both a bit stubborn, and it seems as if Miss Granger comes with her preconceptions of Miss Black."

The Scottish woman scoffed uncaringly "Personally I don't blame her myself. Last week, Miss Black used a turrets jinx on Miss Green and had her blurting out profanities throughout my lecture. I didn't catch it happen, but no one else is as apt with jinxes and curses as Miss Black. I had to send her off to Flitwick for the counter. I felt quite bad for the girl myself."

The Headmasters eyes smiled warmly at her. "She seems to have grown on you quite quickly Minerva."

A small pink flush rushed to her cheeks as she tried to force it off. "She's a good student Albus, and she's in a precarious situation, with no one to turn to. I merely hope she knows she can trust us."

He nodded as he set his empty teacup down, reaching for a peppermint candy instead. "As do I."

The short comfortable silence between the two, filled only with the sounds of crickets through the open window, and the soft crackling of the fire behind them was cut short as Argus Filch came up the staircase leading a somewhat delirious Ravenclaw Teenager into the Headmaster's office.

The gruff young man gripped onto her robes as she looked around the room in fear. "Headmaster, ya said you'd want me ta bring ya any of the students I found out in the hallways after curfew. I found this un tryin ta sneak into the astronomy tower." He sneered, looking down at the young witch before throwing his hand from her robes, causing the young girl to nearly stumble and fall.

"I-I'm sorry professors, I-I was only trying to speak with Professor Delphi a-about a reoccurring dream I've been having. S-She told me I should speak with her." The young girl stammered out, her shaking hands fixing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose in place.

The young unshaven squib scoffed as he stood back to watch the punishment unravel. "A likely story girly. Curfew is curfew. It means stay in your bed till mornin then ya can find the professor."

The headmaster smiled softly at the girl, trying to ease her before turning to the caretaker. "Thank you Mr. Filch, you may go back to patrolling the castle. I will take care of Miss Trelawney."

The caretaker looked up at the Headmaster surprised, before disappointment became engrained in his face. He huffed a little, upset not to be allowed to witness the punishment as he began his trek back down the winding staircase. "Whatever".

The young third year girl whimpered a little as he left, watching the Headmaster and deputy head wait until the gargoyle has slid shut again. Sybill knew it had been wrong for her to be out after hours, but the dreams had only gotten worse, even becoming visions in the middle of her classes, and she needed an answer.

"Miss Trelawney." The young girls head snapped back up as the Headmaster addressed her, her thick glasses began to slip down her nose and she quickly had to reach up to readjust them. "Do you mind explaining these dreams that have you so concerned?" The warmth in his eyes, and concern in his voice seemed to still her trembling as she stood near the fireplace. She glanced into the dying embers, their heat still warming the room.

"My dream? I have it all the time. I'm in the forest and its night, but there's so many stars shining that it hardly seems dark." She hesitated slightly as she recalled the details. "There's a large stag, and a snake. They're trying to kill one another, but neither seems able. Then there is an otter and a black bird, a raven I believe. It almost looks like they're fighting as well, but really I think they're trying to preen one another. It's quite odd. And just as the snake finally bites the stag, the raven and otter stop. The raven flies to the snake and pecks the eyes out of the snake, leaving it blind before the stag finally stomps the snake out. The sun starts to rise and the stag changes into a baby. The otter disappears like it was never there and the raven flies off, leaving just the baby in the woods until a phoenix appears from the sun and carries the baby away. That's when I wake up. It happens over and over, almost every night Professor."

The girl finally looked back up at the Headmaster, her usual brown eyes an almost silver colour, obscured by tears forming in her eyes until she pushed her glasses up out of the way, wiping at her eyes with the hem of her robes. As she slid her glasses back down into place, her eyes had returned back to their warm chocolate brown colouring. "I told Professor Delphi about it after my Divination class the other day. She told me I should speak with her if I had the dream again. I'm sorry I was out after hours, I only wanted some kind of answers."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly behind half mooned spectacles as he stood and walked over to place a comforting hand upon the girl's shoulder. "That sounds quite concerning indeed Sybill. I'm glad you told us about it. Would you like a cuppa? It might help calm your nerves some."

The young girl looked up at him with wide eyes, shock plastered across her face. "Am I not in trouble Professor?"

He smiled down at her and shook his head. "No of course not. You were merely doing as you were asked. However, I would prefer it if you would come to myself of Professor McGonagall about these visions from now on. They could be quite important and I would like to help you in understanding them. Do you understand?"

The young Ravenclaw girl stood slightly dumbfounded in front of the professor and simply nodded up at him. "Y-Yes sir. I understand."

He patted her on the shoulder and nodded. "Good! Now how about that tea? Or would you like to get back to your dormitory and have a good night's rest. I've got some sleeping draughts that should help."

Sybil's heart pounded slightly in her chest as she looked up at him "Well if I'm honest sir, I'd prefer to get some rest. I haven't had a good nights sleep in quite a while."

The older man chuckled and walked to his desk, pulling out a vial to hand her. "From my own personal collection."

She grinned as she clutched the small vial between her hands. "Thank you so much sir."

He nodded, patting her on the back. "You're most welcome. Now back to bed Miss Trelawney."

The young girl smiled up at the Headmaster, saying goodnight to him and the deputy head before disappearing down the spiral staircase to make her way back to her room.

Once they had heard the stone gargoyle slide back into it's place, McGonagall turned her attention to the Headmaster with a raised eyebrow. "You believe you see something in her."

The man smiled as he poured himself another cup of tea. "Tell me Minerva, have you ever heard of Cassandra Trelawney?"

The Scot sat across from him, just as confused as ever. "No Albus, I can't say I have."

He picked up two fresh sugar cubes to drop into his tea, stirring it as he looked back up at her. "Cassandra is Sybill's great grandmother. She was a quite renowned seer in her time. Many of her prophecies have come to happen, and still even after her death some have yet to come."

"You're not honestly insinuating that you believe a third year to be a seer are you Albus? That's preposterous." The head of house scoffed.

Dumbledore chuckled softly and smiled at the witch. "And yet just earlier you were suggesting we use Miss Granger for just that purpose."

McGonagall rolled her eyes incredulously as she watched the older man. "I believe I said it would be better than having a seer. And certainly better than a possible student seer."

The wizard smiled as he watched his younger counterpart before standing. "Perhaps. But regardless, I'd like to keep an eye on the girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I believe it's time for bed for me as well." He said as he walked around his desk again to pull out yet another vial. "And I do hope this helps me as it might miss Trelawney. Goodnight Minerva."

McGonagall took her stand, knowing when she was being asked to leave. "Goodnight Albus. I certainly hope you know what you're doing." And made her way to follow the earlier student and caretaker down the steps and towards her quarters.

The man smiled, uncorking the vial to pour into his tea. "We shall see."

* * *

Hermione spent the remainder of her weekend split between the library and the common room. Though she'd read a number of books on the use of time turners and had even stuck into the restricted section to find a forbidden book on the dark arts of time corruption magic, nothing seemed comparable to her situation. No one seemed to have gone back as far as she had, the closest being a Welsh wizard who found a way to send himself back in time by one year, but doubled his age in the process. She was glad the symptom wasn't the same for herself. She couldn't imagine waking up to find herself suddenly in her thirties, and worse the wizard was in his forties when he performed the spell, making himself older than his own parents. No she certainly didn't want to reach old age before they did.

She had been pleasantly surprised however on Sunday night when she had been busy all day reading up on the possible applications of genii's magic on time wishes, to be found by a group of fourth year students.

"Yeah a friend told me she'd seen her back her earlier today still when she was looking for a book for her Charms paper. That's her, right Molly?"

Hermione's head jerked up, to hush the new additions to the rear of the library, but was cut short by the look on Molly Prewitt's face. "Yeah that's her Ted." She said towards the young Hufflepuff boy that Hermione had bumped into the day before. The same sweet smile as before shone down at her in contract to her friend's future mother's. "And where have you been? I haven't seen you since you left The Three Broomsticks yesterday. I was starting to get worried something had happened to you. Honestly Hermione, you should really let your friends know what you're up to sometimes."

A young Arthur Weasley pulled up the group behind them. "Go easy Molly, maybe she just needed some space. She looks like she's been working on exams." He said bringing attention the to book in her hands.

Hermione's cheeks flushed slightly, the feeling of being told off by the future matriarch not quite as harsh, but still very much the same. "Sorry, yeah, I've just been a bit busy is all. I've not missed much have I?"

The young redheaded girl raised an eyebrow before shrugging off the excuse. "Oh not much. Only Gryffindor beating the mess out of Hufflepuff in the Quidditch game today."

"Hey!" Young Ted Tonks exclaimed, turning on the three Gryffindors.

Arthur shrugged a little as he looked up at him, still decked in his team support gear. "Well there was a 340-point difference mate. It's not like it was exactly close."

Ted rolled his eyes, a flush spreading over his face. "We still caught the snitch."

Molly smirked a little as she looks up at him "And that's how your team lost. Should have waited to catch up."

Hermione couldn't help but smile a bit as she watched them. "Sorry I missed it. I promise I'll be at the next match."

"You'd better Hermione, we play Slytherin next." The red headed girl said matter-of-factly.

Hermione slipped the book she had been reading into her rucksack and stood up from the table. "I will."

"Good! Now come grab some dinner. Have you even been to the Great Hall since I last saw you? You can't go skipping meals." The younger girl asked slipping her arm through Hermione's, causing her to chuckle.

"I've had early breakfasts in the Great Hall. But I just ask an elf sometimes to bring me a snack if it's not too busy in the kitchens."

Arthur looked at older Gryffindor girl bizarrely as they began to leave the library. "Ask as long as it's not busy? Really? But they're elves?"

She knew the Weasley's didn't come from much family, but they still were purebloods and still saw elves as creatures. "It does stay quite busy in the kitchens actually. It's not easy to feed an entire school and make stops for student and teacher's requests."

Ted shrugged a little "The idea of elves is still strange to me. Not that they exist, but that they only exist to serve. I can't imagine it. And I certainly can't imagine having one. I guess I'm still pretty muggle that way."

Arthur looked surprised "Do wealthy muggles not have elves too? How odd. Then who does all the cooking and cleaning and things if the don't have magic?"

Hermione chuckled. "The muggles do. Some may have other muggle servants, but it's demeaning. And you can't own another muggle anymore. Slavery, like wizards do to elves has been outlawed in their world. In some ways they're more progressive than wizards are."

Arthur looked at her shocked before looking down in thought. "Interesting, very interesting."

Ted smiled at them and shook his head "You purebloods are the interesting ones. How you get on so long without knowing the first thing about the muggle world is astonishing. Oh well, I'm glad I could help you find your friend. Nice to meet you again Hermione."

The elder Gryffindor witch smiled "Nice to meet you too Ted."

"Well how unsurprising. New girl can't find friends so she makes friends with a couple of fourth year blood traitors and a mudblood. American's really do keep poor company, it's amazing."

Hermione turned to see Bellatrix followed by her two younger sisters, rather than her usual group of Slytherin terrorists.

"Bud out Black! No one asked for your opinion. And no one cares for it. Didn't your mother ever tell you, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all?" Molly pipped up. The usual smile on Ted's face flushed away seeing the three sisters together.

Bellatrix scoffed, the proud haughty smirk replaced with a scowl at the younger girl. "My mother taught me that I am part of one of the most proud and noble ancient houses, and that lesser should be put in their place. Especially blood traitors and mudbloods."

Hermione watched to make note that none of the three sisters were brandishing their wands, and felt the heft of her own in her robe. "Perhaps she should have taught you some manners as well then." Molly quickly popped back.

The Slytherin girl growled, reaching for her wand, but Hermione was faster. Drawing her wand and aiming it straight at the other girl. "I wouldn't if I were you." She wasn't quite sure where the sass had come from as she stared down the future Death Eater, but backing down from it now would be a mistake.

Dark eyes grew wildly behind a mess of black curls, surprised to have been cut off so quickly by the other girl. Soon Andromeda reached up an apprehensive hand to her sister's arm. "Come on Bellatrix. They're not worth the efforts. Come, let's just have dinner. I don't really want to have to bring you dessert to the infirmary ward."

Bellatrix quickly jerked her arm away from her sister's hand. "As if she could do anything to send me to the infirmary. She's lucky she drew first. You won't be so lucky next time Green." Before quickly storming into the Great Hall, followed closely by Narcissa. Andromeda hesitated, giving Ted a short longing and apologetic look before following after her sisters.

Molly raised an eyebrow at Hermione and smiled "Making friends fast with her aren't you?"

Hermione deflated as she watched Bellatrix retreat. "Well someone had to put their wand where your mouth was. Honestly, did you have a plan if she were to attack?"

Molly shrugged uncaringly as she continued their trek into the Great Hall again. "I can hold my own. Besides, Madam Pompfrey is really handy in the infirmary." Hermione smiled a little bit, seeing the comparisons between Molly and Ginny. No wonder Molly got onto her so much.

Hermione looked back towards Ted, but he had disappeared as the three Gryffindors reached their table. _It must be so hard to pretend to be someone to your family and another to the person you love. I don't understand how they're going to make it work._

As Hermione sat down across from Molly and Arthur, she looked up, feeling the burning glare of eyes on her. Sure enough Bellatrix sat across the hall at the Slytherin table, across from her younger sisters, staring the bushy haired girl down. _I may have just made an uncomfortable situation even worse. Nice work Granger._

Hermione tried to ignore the feeling as the group ate and chatted together about classes, homework, Quidditch and a number of other topics. However, every time she looked back up at the Slytherin table, a set of dark brown, almost black eyes stared her back down. The older Gryffindor ignored the glares as best she could until she watched the trio of sisters leaving the Great Hall together.

She gave it a good ten to fifteen minutes, enjoying her dessert of berries and custard before excusing herself from the others. "You're not headed back to the library are you?" Molly asked as she looked up at her newest friend.

Hermione blushed slightly, she knew she was easy to read, and probably a bit boring but she had work to do. "Just for a minute. I want to grab another book before I head back to the common room. I promise I won't be long." She said as she shouldered her bag over her back.

Molly sighed and nodded as she reached for a slice of cream cake. "Okay, I'll meet you up there. I've got something I need to tell you about."

Hermione smiled, slightly annoyed that she'd have to give up some more of her time to listen to whatever childish goings on Molly wanted to gossip about, but she knew she'd rather not alienate one of the few feelings of familiarity she had to her old life. "Sure. See you in a bit." She turned to walk out of the mostly empty hall and up the stairway towards the library. Most students had already gone back to their commons or were finding areas to relax before curfew, and unsurprisingly to Hermione, the landing outside of the library was empty.

Most students felt like the commons areas were their home away from home. An ever constant of comfort and relaxation where they could hang out with friends, forget their worries of classes and just be kids again. For Hermione, the library was her home away from home. Though Hogwarts' library was considerably larger than her family's back home, it felt comforting. And unlike the common room, the feel and the smell of the place had not really changed with her time regression. The common room, while it felt vaguely familiar to her, wasn't the same without the smiling faces of her friends, the sounds of Lavender and Pavarti obsessing over an article in the newest edition of Witch Weekly, the subtle sounds of Trever croaking, lost somewhere behind the furniture, the laughter of Dean and Seamus discussing Quidditch and sweets from Honeydukes. The sounds and smell of the common room were different now.

The library however always remained the same. The smell of parchment and ink hit her head on as she pushed the doors open. The quiet murmur of students reminded her much the same of how students were in her time. To Hermione, if she chose to forget the rest of the world, the library was a sanctuary away from the realization of the rest of the world around her. Her only reminder was the nagging thought in the back of her head, pushing her towards specific books rather than those she'd like to read just for fun. However, it had been weeks and she was no closer to figuring out her predicament. Surely, she thought, a few additional readings wouldn't hurt. If anything, it'd help clear her head some to let her think more accurately later on.

As Hermione perused the shelves, an uneasy knot formed in her stomach. Perhaps it was just something she had eaten, she tried to reason with herself, but somehow she knew otherwise. As she picked up a copy of advanced defensive spells, a pang of longing ripped through her chest for Harry, Ron and her friends. If she had worked harder in the D.A. if she had learned more, if she weren't so weak, perhaps she wouldn't be here now.

She plucked the hard covered book from the shelf, flipping through its pages briefly before selecting it. It couldn't hurt to polish up more. If she returned back to her time, her friends would need her. Voldemort wasn't going anywhere, and she needed to fight. If not, well she didn't just have one war to worry about living through, she had two.

Soft chimes rang through the library, reminding the Gryffindor of the time. She counted them off in her head. Curfew would be approaching soon, and she wasn't looking to get in even more trouble.

Hermione slid the book into her bag before deciding she would finally find Molly and catch up on whatever gossip she had to tell. Hermione was quite glad that Ginny hadn't quite earn the same trait from her mother. While the girl may have had her finger on the pulse of the goings on of the school, she wasn't one to spread gossip unless needed or asked.

The heel of Hermione's shoes echoed off the stone floors and walls as she walked down the corridor. There was something slightly empowering about the sound to her, knowing that she was alone, that she was heard, that she was important, even if deep down sometimes she thought it wasn't true.

And it wasn't.

Halfway along the way towards the stairwell, Hermione's feet locked together, sending her down face first, her arms locked at her side, unable to shield her face. _Shit that hurt!_

Unable to move, Hermione began to try to chant the counter curse in her head. Her non-verbal magic was weak, but not as weak as her wandless magic. She knew it would take some work to free herself.

Slowly the sound of heels came from a turned corner way until they were right above Hermione. The feeling of a boot in her side, pushing her to roll over made the chanting in her head cease.

Her vision was still slightly blurry from the fall as she was rolled over. Only a dark smudge was in front of her. Slowly however the blur started to clear, and the black smudge changed to robes, porcelain skin, dark curls, and equally dark eyes that seemed alight with fire. "Well look what we have here." While the younger version didn't wear quite as dark lipstick, the mincing smirk still sent a shiver down Hermione's spine that made her start to scream the counter curse internally, begging for release.


	8. Chapter 8

A stinging jinx to the chest took the breath out of Hermione as she laid unmoving on the cold stone floor of the deserted corridor. _Please, someone, anyone, help!_

"I'll teach you to humiliate me in front of my sisters. You got lucky earlier Green, but it looks like now I'm the lucky one. Next time don't hesitate when you're the one with the upper hand." Bellatrix stood over a petrified Hermione, curved walnut wand trained to her chest.

Hermione could feel her heart hammering within her chest as she stared up as the dark beauty. Bellatrix's set jaw and wide eyes reminded Hermione of the crazed Death Eater she had fought just weeks prior. Without the extra age however, Hermione couldn't argue just how beautiful Bellatrix could be. Her pale skin contrasted perfectly with her dark hair and wine red stained lips. Her stature, while shorter than Hermione, carried so much poise and confidence to her as well. If It weren't for those crazed eyes, Hermione could easily find herself being smitten over the girl. But, she knew too much, and she refused to let it affect her better judgements.

"What to do with you. There's so much I'd like to do; however, I can't exactly risk expulsion right now." Suddenly Hermione was beginning to levitate, lifting her up to her feet but still frozen in place. "If you know what's good for you Green, you'll learn who your superiors are at this school, and what your place really is. Curfew will start soon. That paedophilic nauseating squib will be by soon looking for students out of bed. And what do we think will happen when he finds a cute fresh piece of meat for him in the hallways? Won't be able to act so sweet and innocent then will you girl? Defiled, and by a squib no less. What would you do if you had his bastard? I bet not even your mud father would care for you then. We can hope at least." A devilish grin spread across the girl's face as Bellatrix levitated Hermione into the doorway of an empty classroom, propped up in the shadows out of the way of being discovered right away.

Another stinging hex, this time to her face and Hermione could feel blood starting to trickle down her nose. A small whimper was all the sound she could make. Thankfully it was no cruciartus, but it did still hurt quite a lot.

Soon Bellatrix was in her face, her wand digging into Hermione's naval as she looked up at the slightly taller brunette girl. "Next time? Mind your own business. I have no qualms in showing you the full extent of my duelling in front of the entire school. You got lucky today, but it won't happen again. Mark my words Green." She sneered up at the Gryffindor before turning to storm down the hall, making her way back to the dungeons before the heads of house would make their rounds.

Frozen stiff against the wall, Hermione was grateful that a few stinging jinxes and threats were all she received. The crazed look in the other girl's eyes was more of a persona than action, and she was happy to have survived the encounter.

While she agreed with Bellatrix on some front that Filch was a bit of a creep, Hermione knew he was no paedophile. Regardless, she'd rather avoid the detention and get back to her dorm as quickly as possible.

As she laid against the rough stone wall, her limbs slowly beginning to regain feeling and movement, she reminded herself as she mentally chanted the counter, that she needed to practice her wandless and wordless magic a lot more as well. While she wasn't under constant threat of Voldemort anymore, there were still plenty of other issues lying in wait, and she didn't feel like waiting until they were full fledged Death Eaters to be able to protect herself.

Another set of chimes rung through the castle, and instantly Hermione knew that she was late. Regardless, there was still a chance to avoid trouble as long as she could get free, sneak through the castle and back into the common room unseen. If only she had Harry's invisibility cloak, it'd have been so much easier to sneak around, but James Potter wasn't even in school yet, and honestly, Hermione hoped she never got to meet him, it'd be too hard to explain that to Harry.

While the bushy haired girl had silently cursed the emptiness of the untraveled hallway earlier, she was starting to become grateful for it now.

Slowly Hermione was able to move her arm. The nerve endings in her finger tips still had little to no feeling and it was hard to figure out when she finally had hold of her wand. Mentally she was heaving with exhaustion as she was able to finally pull her wand free from her robes and mumble the counter loud enough to fully free herself. Luckily the crazed bitch hadn't stolen her wand, otherwise she could have been stuck there half the night. She wiped the sleeve of her robe across her face to clean the blood that had dripped from her nose before it dried in place, she'd have to do some spot cleaning on the robes later, she only hoped her nose wasn't broken or crooked. She disliked her appearance enough as it was.

Sticking her head around the corner to check if the coast was clear, Hermione started to sneak back down the hallway towards the stairs, casting a silencing charm on her shoes to draw less attention to herself. She'd also have to be more aware in the future to people following her around. Typically, it was she, Harry and Ron that did the following, but it seemed that things were changing.

Slowly the Gryffindor was able to creep her way through the corridors and up the stairs to the seventh floor. Two hallways to go.

A soft kittens meow froze the girl in her tracks. Slowly she turned to see a tiny calico tabby staring at her and meowing.

"What is it Miss Norris? Ya find something?"

_You've got to be kidding me._ Never before did Hermione ever imagine she could be so terrified of a kitten. Especially one that in any other context she would probably think was adorable, but she knew it could mean only one thing.

Turning the corner, a young man in his 20's reached down to scoop up the kitten in his arms, hair long, greasy and unkempt, it stuck to his skull. He stroked the kitten, causing it to purr as he looked up to find the kittens target.

"Well well well, bit late to be outa bed don't ya think?" The perverse smirk pulling at Filch's lips made it quite easy for Hermione to understand where he might have gotten a reputation of paedophilia. "Come on. Follow me to the Headmaster's office. Hopefully if ya get detention they'll bring back the old punishments. I bet ya can scream a lot." Maybe there was a little more to the reputation than she knew, because he didn't make himself any less creepy the more that he talked.

"Come on, I'm already back to my common room. And I'm not that late." Hermione pleaded, watching the small kitten in his arms.

"Rules is rules miss! Come on now. I need ta get Miss Norris some cream for a job well done don't I?" He said stroking the kittens head. Hermione's stomach churned slightly before giving in with a sigh, following after him towards the Headmaster's office. "You're getting good at this little one. You're her third catch this week. Natural huntress this one."

It was a bit amusing to see the old grizzled cat she grew up fearing as a first and second year as a kitten. She really was cute at least at one point. No Crookshanks, but still. It also amazed Hermione at how old it meant the cat really was.

"Come on, come on!" Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Filch grabbed the collar of her robe, gripping it tightly in his fist as he pulled her down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. "Not got all night ta be wasting away on the likes of you."

Hermione followed silently beside him, letting him lead the way but not lagging behind too much for him to pull at her robes. The unpleasant smell of body odour around the man at least was the same, however unpleasant it may be.

In little time they stood at the base of the staircase towards the Headmaster's office. "Chocolate Frogs." The girl sighed softly as the gargoyle slowly slid out of the way before the gruff man was pushing her up the staircase.

As she reached the top of the stairs, the sight of the slightly younger Dumbledore was beginning to become normal to her. He looked up from the journal in his hand, peering over the top as Filch followed in after her. "Headmaster? Got another one for ya. Out after hours like the rest of em."

"Ahh Miss Green." The elder wizard spoke as he laid the book down beside his chair at the fireplace. "Late night plans I assume?"

Hermione's cheeks burned as she looked down "No sir. I was attacked on my way back from the library tonight. I was immobilized and couldn't move until curfew had passed. I was just getting into the dormitories."

"Yeah likely, you aint said nothing about being attacked till now." Filch growled as he looked down at the girl.

Hermione frowned at the rude man beside her. "You didn't exactly ask did you? I've still got the blood on my sleeve if you want to check that." She held up her sleeve to the caretaker who only pulled his own disgusted face and stepped back from her.

Dumbledore smiled and stood, walking towards his desk. "Thank you for bringing Miss Green to my office Argus, I'll be taking care of things with Miss Green from here. Besides, your familiar seems to want your attention. Best to tend to her."

A small grunt sounded from beside her as the man turned down the staircase again. "Aye sir."

As the sound of stone slid back into place at the base of the stairs Dumbledore snapped his fingers, a young Elf dressed in a silken pillowcase appearing in front of him. "Yes Headmaster Dumbledore Sir?"

"Tilly, would you mind bringing up a tray of tea and a few scones and biscuits for Miss Green and I?"

The small elf grinned, bowing his head lowly, nearly hitting the floor. "Right away Headmaster sir!" And was gone in a loud crack.

Dumbledore moved to his desk, sitting in his chair and motioning across to Hermione. "Now Miss Granger, would you mind explaining who it was that attacked you tonight then?"

Hermione sighed softly as she took the other seat across the large ornate desk, all she wanted in this moment was to be relaxing in the common room before turning in for an early night. Why did that woman always have to ruin things for her? "It was Black sir, Bellatrix Black. I was walking back to the common room, and she attacked me. I never heard her coming."

As she finished explaining, there was another loud crack that sounded through the room as Tilly the elf appeared again carrying a tray filled with a tea pot, two saucers, two cups and a mountain of scones accompanied with cream and jam. Dumbledore smiled at the elf, thanking her before starting to pour them each a cup of tea. "Milk or sugar Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed softly as she watched the man work "No thank you sir, I'm not really in the mood."

He smiled, dropping two sugar cubes into a cup to take. "Just the same. You know Miss Green, there was a rumour earlier this evening that a Gryffindor drew their wand on the Black sisters to threaten them outside the Great Hall. You wouldn't know anything about this now would you?"

"I-I" She stuttered slightly, a lump forming in her throat that didn't seem to want to go down. "I did not threaten them sir. Bellatrix had made a threat against myself, Molly, Arthur and Ted Tonks and I was merely being precautious that she didn't push further and attack. She may not be Bellatrix Lestrange yet, but I know who she becomes. I was not going to risk that threat. I did not attack any of them. I was the one attacked instead."

The Headmaster listened thoughtfully as she spoke before smiling. "I see. However, you claim to have been attacked, but you seem just fine to me Miss Granger. I recognize that you have some preconceptions about some of the students such as Miss Black, but believe in the goodness in all of our students. You may see her as one thing, but there is still potential for good within Bellatrix Black."

Hermione stared at the old man before laughing. "Good? Within Bellatrix? Sir, she attacked me! And if you had heard the things she said to me—"

"And as I said, you appear to be in good health Miss Green. Wrongful acts do not evil people make. As long as love and hope persist. There is a chance for all of our students."

Hermione scoffed softly as she sat back in her seat. "Not for Bellatrix. I know her future. And it's filled with torture, murder and darkness."

Dumbledore took a moment, sipping from his cup before setting it back on his desk. "None the less. I have no proof that Miss Black has attacked you, therefore, I can do nothing for it. You however were out after hours. It would seem a bit like favouritism towards Gryffindor if I didn't punish you as such. I'm afraid I'll be assigning you detention this Friday night with Professor McGonagall. Next time, please do try to be in your dorm in time, or at least travel a bit more prepared with friends. Isolation is a dangerous thing Miss Granger. Even in a situation such as your own."

Hermione felt the lump in her throat fall instantly as a rock in her stomach. She had been attacked, she was threatened, and yet she was the one being punished while Bellatrix got off scot free. Hermione's face hardened, she wouldn't allow the man to see how upset she was. "I see. Well if that is all, may I please be allowed to go back to my dormitory now sir?"

The man shrugged, motioning towards the tower of scones. "Would you not like a quick midnight snack?"

She shook her head defiantly; she was more than over her meeting with the Headmaster. "All the same professor, I'd prefer just to go to bed if that's alright."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded down at the girl as he reached for a scone of his own. "Well then, alright. I'm sure I'll see you soon Miss Green, hopefully not under a similar situation. Good night."

She stood, not even thanking the man as she turned to let herself out of the office, walking back towards Gryffindor tower with her marching orders. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. Her entire existence in this situation was due to Bellatrix, even if not the same Bellatrix, then the one she would become. She was rude and evil and Dumbledore seemed not to care or even believe her! It felt a bit to her like Harry blaming Malfoy for everything, only this time it was true. She'd have to figure something out. Some way to pay the witch back for all the hardships she had put her through so far. She only needed to come up with a plan.

 


	9. Chapter 9

The week seemed to drag on for Hermione since her encounter with Bellatrix on the Sunday. Just as she had suspected, she seemed to have painted a target on her back when it came to Bellatrix, and subsequently most of Slytherin house as well. Even though she was trying not to make waves and stay to herself, out of the way, Slytherins knew how to keep a grudge it seemed. As if being a Gryffindor wasn't bad enough cause for them.

During charms, a tongue tying hex kept her from answering questions. In potions, someone had switched out her lace fly wings with dragonfly wings, making her potion melt through the bottom of her cauldron and loosing her house points. Care of magical creatures, somehow someone had snuck a Cornish pixie into her bag without her knowledge and caused quite a scene halfway though class, to which she was blamed once again and lost points for her house. Even some of her fellow Gryffindors were beginning to give her side eye.

In transfiguration however, thinks finally seemed to reach their boiling point. Professor McGonagall had called on Hermione to perform _Vera Verto_ in front of the class, transforming an awaiting tortoise at the front of the lecture hall into a goblet. Naturally she had successfully performed the spell on her first attempt, the small rather young tortoise on the desk shifting into a quite elaborate silver goblet before their eyes. "Well done Miss Green! A fine example of the spell. Now if you could return our practice pet to his shell."

Hermione nodded as she trained her wand back to the goblet again. Perhaps she'd be earning some house points today after loosing them in history of magic. "Vera VerTO!" Her flawless wand movements were suddenly interrupted and Hermione suddenly felt her blouse pop open and the unfamiliar itch of crawling all across her skin that caused her to jump from her seat and scream. Momentarily ignoring her exposed top, the brunette quickly began to brush the foreign feeling from her skin. Five beetles down her torso had begun crawling across her flesh.

The young Gryffindor quickly brushed them off, fighting back the urge to be sick from having them on her body before the roaring of laughter and wolf whistles finally registered themselves in her ears. The buttons of Hermione's top had been transformed into the beetles, leaving her top unfastened and exposing her light pink lacy bra and flat toned stomach to the classroom.

As quickly as her face flushed red, Hermione wrapped her robes around herself in a late attempt to cover herself. A ridiculous transfiguration they had learned their second year, well attempted, Harry and Ron had never quite mastered it, seemed even more ridiculous now as it left her exposed. The girl found herself frozen at the front of the class, clutching her robes tightly shut around her before her eyes were met by dark charcoal black eyes sat surprisingly at the front row, taking every part of Hermione in. The only person who was not laughing, the tight lipped smirk that pulled at her lips said it all. Hermione had had quite enough or Bellatrix Black for a lifetime in that one night back at the ministry, and now she was dealing with her all over again!

Terror finally turned itself to anger within Hermione and she ran out of the classroom, her book bag and notes momentarily forgotten as she ran to the toilets to mend herself and more hopefully hide out for the rest of the class time.

McGonagall was unsure how to respond, how to react to seeing her newest star student publicly humiliated in such a fashion. She watched the two girls' eyes meet before Hermione ran from the room and she witnessed Bellatrix attempt to slip her wand back up her sleeve without being seen. "Miss Black!" She would search for the girl later, but she had other matters that must be attended to first.

The groan that came from Bellatrix only seemed to infuriate the deputy head more. "It wasn't me!" The child must think her stupid.

The Scottish woman instantly silenced the laughter in her classroom with a single spell, though the serious look on the young transfiguration professor's face should have been enough to silence them as well. She walked towards the Slytherin girl sitting on the front row, her hand extended towards her. "Then you wouldn't mind giving me your wand to examine."

The glare Bellatrix sent the professor was filled with hatred, but she obliged, knowing realistically there was no other option. She pulled the unusually curved walnut wand from her sleeve, offering the hilt of it to the older woman with a harsh word. "Fine."

The Transfiguration professor cast a spell revile on her student's wand before frowning down at the girl and handing it back to her. "Thirty points from Slytherin! twenty for drawing your wand on another student in class to attack them, and another ten for disturbing my lecture!"

"Thirty?!" The girl's face dropped in disbelief and anger. "It was a harmless joke!"

The Gryffindor head pursed her lips as she looked down at who was undoubtedly one of her most challenging students. "Yes thirty. Along with that, you will join me tonight for detention in my office. Be there promptly after dinner!"

The dark haired girl growled a little, pushing her parchment, quill and ink well off the desk top in a heated fury that somehow didn't disrupt the steely her professor. "And that will be another 10 points for your attitude. You may clean that up and leave my classroom at once Miss Black. You are not welcome in my classroom right now."

Fire roared through Bellatrix's eyes as she stood to grab her parchments from the floor, haphazardly shoving them in her bag along with her quills and half empty ink pot. She didn't stay to clean the ink stain from the grey stones before storming out of the heavy wooden door and back into the castle's hallways.

McGonagall attempted to regain composure of her classroom and finish the lesson, but knew that her classes attention was lost to the earlier events. In all honestly, she was hardly able to focus on what she was trying to tell her class.

As the chimes of the clock tower announced the end of class, the head of house dismissed her class before attempting to search for her newest student to no avail. Hermione sat in a room no one else could access, a room filled to the ceiling with broken desks and lost things. Hermione wanted to hide and the Room of Requirement granted it to her. All she wanted to do was to crawl into a ball and cry, however none of the dusty tables or broken beds seemed to really be a fitting place for it.

It didn't take long for Hermione to mend her shirt when she was alone in the room, but she had no intention of leaving. She couldn't face the other students mocking her. The bushy haired brunette was far from new to being teased, but this had really taken the cake. When Malfoy made fun of her and called her a mudblood she knew he was wrong, that she was better than that. When she had turned herself into a cat in second year, at least it was just her friends who had seen, and their joking was for the most part in good fun. When people had made fun of her fake relationship to Harry in the triwizard tournament she still had Harry to help her through it. And when Lavender or Pansy or any of the others had made fun of her hair, flat chest or freckles, she tried her best to brush it off and focus on her studies instead. It still hurt but she refused to let anyone see that.

And so that is what she would do. She would walk out of the Room of Requirements with her head held high, her top refastened and tucked back into her vintage skirt, and ignore the jokes at her own expense. But not yet. First she would ride out the rest of her classes in this room alone and recompose herself.

Slowly Hermione walked around the room, she had never seen it in this state before. Trunks filled with old ripped and dusty clothes, classroom furniture that was beyond repair, a tall dark empty cupboard with its door off the hinges, broken bookshelves filled with books missing covers or with broken spines. The room was a mess, but it seemed the best hideout for the lost and broken things to rest. Fitting then that she would come here. Hermione heard the chimes signalling the end of class but made no move to return back to her peers in the hallway. Instead she plucked a book from a bookshelf, dusting off the thick layer of dirt that had accumulated over the years.

The leather journal had no title to it, just a few runes engraved along the front and spine. It seemed interesting. A few of the runes she recognized in her 5 years studying advanced runes, but she was surprised by how little she recognized as well. The spine crackled slightly from years of unuse as she pried the leather cover open, slowly flipping through the yellowed pages.

The handwriting inside led Hermione to think it was a journal, but she hardly recognized what she assumed was another language inside of it. It intrigued her.

Looking back around the room Hermione saw a dark leather armchair with a rip down the back of it and figured it was most likely the best seat she would find. She nearly tripped over a broken broom as she made her way over to sit down. She cast a _Lumos_ at the seemingly out of place muggle lamp beside her, the shade torn and in tatters, she was surprised to watch the light bulb come to life, somehow unbroken in the mess and junk of the room.

The bookworm stared down at the etched runes on the front of the journal and made a reach for her runes textbook before remembering she had left all of her belongings in Professor McGonagall's classroom. "Of course. Well done Hermione, leave all your belongings along with those maniacs. I guess I can pick them up when I show up for my detention later on." She only hoped her favourite teacher would keep them safe for her.

She traced her finger along a few of the runes across the front of the book before cracking it back open again, the rough leather sounding its age before she slowly started to flip through each page, staring at the calligraphy like cursive that lined the pages. Each thoroughly filled page after page. Most confusing to Hermione was that she couldn't quite place the language. It certainly wasn't English, French or even Spanish, she'd be able to at least pick pieces of the later two. The symbols didn't look Russian, Arabic or Chinese, those she'd at least be able to judge the origin. The further she flipped a few pages at small pictures done in ink and charcoal. A pentagram, a few symbols of the Greek and Roman gods, and a picture of what she guessed was meant to be Apollo playing a lyre under a laurel tree with the sun overhead. Far from artistry, Hermione still thought it was impressively beautiful.

She continued to flip through the pages, analysing them for details and clues but found very few.

Reaching the back of the book Hermione was snapped away from the script by the sound of the tower chimes, warning her of dinner time. Her stomach growled a little and as if to betray her. She sighed softly, closing the book back. If she were to spend the night with McGonagall for Dumbledore's assigned detention, she'd better get some dinner for she left. As she stood she looked back down at the book, silently debating with herself whether or not to leave the book as she found it. Instead, she placed the journal in the pocket of her robes before looking for the door to materialize again.

As the door appeared, she was glad to find a mostly empty hallway ahead of her. Gaging where the room had spit her out based on the other nearby rooms, Hermione made her way down the corridor and down to the entry way to the Great Hall.

Boys whistled and called out to her as she passed them. The Gryffindor balled up her fists as she brushed past them into the hall and over to her table where her eyes met slightly sad yet encouraging blue eyes set behind the edge of red fringe.

As she sat down, a few Slytherin boys stood up from across the hall, lifting up their shirts to flash her. She growled and sat down in a huff before her eyes met Molly's again. "I take it you've heard? I'm sure the whole school has heard by now."

Molly shrugged setting her knife and fork down. "Ignore them Hermione, They're not worth it. I'm sorry about what happened. Honestly, I bet if that girl has an animagus, it would be a cow!"

Hermione tried to push a small smile imagining Black trying slowly morphing into a black and white spotted dairy cow. It was a bit amusing, but didn't seem to help much. The elder of the two girls refused to let their jibes get the best of her though. She'd already promised herself that. "Thanks. I think I'd pay to see that actually."

Molly giggled a little as she started to eat again, watching Hermione slowly load roasted vegetables and chicken onto her plate. "We can talk about it later if you want in the common room, plan out what farm we could send her to. I bet she'd make some sour milk, but a tasty steak."

Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head. "I can't tonight. Dumbledore gave me detention tonight for when Filch caught me out of the dormitories the other night."

The ginger groaned. "She's the one at fault for that as well! Really, the only reason she has yet to be expelled from school is because her father is on the board of Governors. Money and power, that's all it's about."

Hermione shrugged, pushing her food around some before taking a bite. "That's a Slytherin for you."

Molly nodded, pouring a bit of gravy over her meat. "Well this weekend I'll help you take your mind off of it. First round of drinks are on me at The Three Broomsticks."

The brunette smiled softly at the other girl and nodded, she was a natural empathy and seemed to make other peoples good moods her mission. "Well alright then."

The rest of their meal was filled in a comfortable silence that truthfully Hermione was grateful for.

As she finished her plate she looked up to see McGonagall excusing herself from the head table and out of the side door. "I suppose that's my que as well. I'll see you later Molly."

The younger girl beamed up at her, a smile reminding Hermione of her future daughter's. "Good luck Hermione. I'll see you later. At least it's McGonagall and not one of the others!"

Hermione nodded in agreement as she stood from the table, ignoring a few distant wolf whistles as she walked out of the Hall and back towards the Transfiguration Professor's office. Molly was right. At least she would be with one of her favourite teachers tonight. Hopefully she would be reading over first and second years' papers or researching spells. Anything to get her mind off of today.

* * *

Hermione roamed the almost vacant halls in peace. The emptiness of the castle at times like this brought her a silent peace in which it almost felt like home again, roaming the halls between classes or after hours, that is until she caught the face of a recognizable student or much younger professor, bringing her reality crashing back to her.

Luckily however she remained mostly alone as she walked to McGonagall's office, knocking before letting herself in to see the professor sat at a large mahogany desk, her glasses at the tip of her nose as she looked over students' work. The girl cleared her throat softly in order to make herself known, causing the woman to look up at her. "Miss Green, here to pick up your things from class earlier?"

Hermione shook her head as she walked towards the desk. "No professor, well yes, but also Professor Dumbledore told me I was meant to have detention with you tonight."

Her head of house looked at her quizzically, her bun sill tied immaculately atop her head before realization dawned in her eyes. "Oh yes, I had quite honestly forgotten. Well thank you for showing up on time. I'm afraid we're still waiting on another to get started. Take a seat if you like."

The brunette watched slightly confused as McGonagall turned back to her paperwork before she took a seat in one of the chairs opposite the desk. Who else was meant to be there? Hopefully she'd luck out with Ted Tonks or maybe even one of Molly's older brothers.

As the clock chimed, whomever it was was late, a pet peeve of the professors. A hefty sigh escaping the older witch's lips seemed to reaffirm this for Hermione, before the Gryffindor head of house gave Hermione a small apologetic smile. "You know, if I may Hermione, I know we haven't had much time to talk one on one, but I hope your studies are going well. That you're starting to settle in some."

Hermione was caught a bit off guard but quickly smiled, realizing that her mentor still had a bit of a soft spot for the student. "Thank you. I'm beginning to get used to it, but things are still unreal at times. And _certain_ individuals aren't making it very easy, but I'm sure I'll cope eventually."

The deputy head nodded before giving her a sad smile. "I understand dear. If ever you need someone to talk to, or if ever you're unsure what to do, I hope you remember that you can come to me for assistance. I do hope I gave you the same offer in your own time."

Hermione's smile widened, warming her heart even more. "You did professor. Hopefully this won't sound too forward, but you're a bit of a mother away from home for me. You promised my mum you'd take me under your wing, seeing as she had no idea what to expect with a witch for a daughter. I don't know where I'd be without you professor."

The elder witches grew some behind her glasses before smiling at the girl. "Well I am glad to hear that Hermione, and I hope you'll still feel open to coming to me for help when you need it."

Hermione's cheeks felt as if they were burning ever so slightly as she smiled and nodded. Suddenly office the door was flung open, narrowly stopping before hitting Hermione. Hermione's heart dropped to her stomach as a mass of wild dark curls glided into the room, completely oblivious to her existence. _No! anything but this!_

"Miss Black, need I remind you that you are late? Shall I personally transform you into a pocket watch to reinforce the importance of punctuality upon you?" The professor asked, hardly looking up from a paper that she was grading, rather harshly by the looks of it as well.

Bellatrix arrogantly crossed her arms over her chest as she watched her. "I'm here aren't I? Shall I just go and we act like none of this ever happened?" _Yes!_

"No." The punctual answer came the woman as she put her quill down. "You won't be getting out of your punishment quite so easily. Now if you and Miss Green will follow me, I have work for you to do." The Scottish woman stood elegantly from behind her desk, ignoring the bulging eyes and flared nostrils of the girl closest to her desk.

"What?!" The Slytherin turned quickly to face the Gryffindor sat in the corner of the room for the first time, a slight red tint colouring her pale skin.

Hermione sighed, standing up to grab her book bag that her professor had carefully packed for her after class. "It's not ideal to me either."

"The two of you will be inventorying my storeroom. Mice, books, canaries, teacups, you'll be counting them all for my inventory list so that I know what I need to restock before the next year." The Gryffindor head said as she began to lead the two girls from her office and back through her classroom. "I expect you two to work together. Any fighting or other malicious attacks will be met with a grave loss of house points and referral to the Headmaster for extra punishment, suspension or possibly expulsion."

"I refuse to work with her!" The almost horrified response came from Bellatrix behind her.

The Transfiguration Professor opened the side door to her storage room and nodded. "If that is how you feel Miss Black; you may go see Professor Dumbledore now for your additional punishment. I feel however, that an evening merely tolerating one another may be easier and swifter than any additional punishments the Headmaster can concoct." _I doubt it!_ "I hear that the Thestrall stall could do with a good cleaning."

Hermione was still contemplating the latter. Bellatrix stood beside her grumbling something under her breath but made no move to leave. McGonagall nodded her head before holding out a pair of clipboards to the two of them. "The sooner you finish, the sooner you'll be allowed to leave. Now please get to work." With that she began to walk past them and back towards her office. Begrudgingly ands still muttering to herself, Bellatrix entered the store room to begin on the list.

The brunette chewed her lip as she watched the professor leave and quickly walked over to her. "Professor? Please, there's got to be something else for me to do. Grading? Sorting papers? Research? Anything else." She pled silently with her eyes, internally begging for as much distance between herself and the other girl as possible.

The Scottish woman sighed and reached her hand out to Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry, if I were to give you separate tasks it could be seen as favouritism. I'm afraid you'll have to work with Miss Black through this project. I will leave my door open however, should you need me, just call and I can return quickly."

The girls' shoulders fell, all hope seeming draining out of her instantly as her Professor turned to walk back to her office. _I am seriously going to have to reconsider favourites around here._

Hermione sighed before walking back to the store room where Bellatrix stood at the back of the room counting a container of peacock feathers. "You know" Hermione began tentatively, "If you start at the top of the list, I can start at the bottom, and hopefully we'll be done faster."

A grunt that hardly sounded human sounded from the raven haired witch. "On the other hand, if you count things on that end of the room, I can count this side, and neither has to speak or even look at the other. That's my preferred method."

Hermione hated to admit that it sounded like a better plan to herself as well. So instead, she stood quietly, looking to find the first item on her list.

Slowly the two made their ways through the small cramped quarters, squeezing themselves in to avoid even touching one another. Hermione was slightly impressed with the lists. As one of them would fill in an item on the list, it would fill itself in on the others, cutting down the effort of double checking items and really all together allowing them to avoid each other even more. It had been at least an hour, if not two and Hermione was impressed that the list was almost complete with little a word between them.

Bellatrix flipped through the pages as she reached the opposite end of the room in which she started. "Done. Have fun filling in the last bits."

Hermione looked up from filling in her last number and began flipping through the paperwork. "Wait! No, we're not done. There's still a few more that haven't been filled in and I've checked my half."

She was met with an overly expatiated groan as the Slytherin turned to face her. "Well they must be on your side of the room because they weren't on mine. Have fun. I'm through." With that, she turned on her heels again to leave.

The Gryffindor didn't know what possessed her to do it, perhaps it was a fear of being stuck in the small cupboard until morning counting endless objects, but she followed Bellatrix back into the classroom. "If you leave before we're done, I'll tell McGonagall and make sure Dumbledore knows as well. You'll get double detention at least if not more."

The sound of Bellatrix's boots stopped just short of the door before she turned around to face the brunette, slowly walking back towards her. "I'm not sure how much they were really able to teach you in that shithole you call a school, but take a lesson from me now. Don't threaten a Black."

Hermione's insides began to melt under the other girls piercing black gaze. She wanted to run and hide but she knew that wasn't a choice right now. Instead she held the board back out to the Slytherin. "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Just help me finish."

The snarl Bellatrix had as she snapped the board back out of Hermione's hand almost make her jump, instead she took a deep breath to follow her back into the storage room. _What kind of idiot am I to ask her to come back into the confined space with me?_

Hermione scanned over the list to find the first blank. "Let's see. Dragon scales."

Bellatrix groaned as she looked around on the wall that was once Hermione's. "If I find that you just refused to count them." Before searching what was once her own side of the room. "I don't see them!"

Hermione let out a soft sigh as she looked around before pointing out a jar on the top shelf above Bellatrix's head, and out of sight for the shorter girl. "There. Your side."

Dark charcoal eyes cut at hazel eyes as she pulled out her wand. Hermione's heartbeat instantly intensified as she watched, unable to pull her own in time. "Accio dragon scales!" The Brunette's jaw dropped slightly as the jar slid off the shelf and down into the other girls' hand.

Hermione's adrenaline pumped with apparently no outlet, no fight or flight needed as she watched Bellatrix cast a quick number counting charm on the jar before levitating the jar back into place. "132. Next?"

Her mouth felt slightly dry and she could hear the pounding in her ears as she tried to turn her attention back to the list. "H-Hand mirrors."

She caught the small upwards turn of the lip as Bellatrix turned to look around the room again. "Scared Green? Or impressed?"

Hermione forced herself to swallow the dry feeling from her mouth and frowned as she stared at the list. "Neither. Just making sure you don't try anything again Black."

Bellatrix slowly strolled across to what was once Hermione's side of the wall and stooped down to draw out a box of hand mirrors that had been stuffed under the shelving. "Your side." Before she began to count through its contents. "27. Besides, I'm not daft enough to try anything with that literal sour puss next door. Next?"

Hermione sighed softy, beginning to relax herself some. "Just crazy when it comes to other matters. Got it. Handkerchiefs?" And began to look around the room for the last item on the list.

The slightly shorter Slytherin frowned as she watched the Gryffindor, her arms crossed over her chest. "I am not crazy. I am Bellatrix Black, heir of the Black family. Eldest of my sisters. Best dullest and Quidditch player in this sorry excuse for a school. I have reputations to upkeep, legacies to fulfil and lives to change. I don't have time or frankly the patience to deal with lesser people like yourself. You may not understand that as a traitorous half-blood, but to some of us, those things mean something." As she finished she huffed, throwing herself down to sit on top of a trunk. "Find it yourself. I'm finished."

Hermione blinked as she watched her tirade across the room before finding a place to rest. There was something commanding and determined within her voice that Hermione recognized. The Gryffindor bit the inside of her lip before shaking her head. "Reputations change, and legacies mean nothing if someone else writes them for you. It seems ridiculous to base your entire livelihood around something as trivial as what kind of family you're born into frankly rather than being yourself. If becoming a sociopath whose interests are really only those of her families forced beliefs engrained on you since birth? Then by all means, Toujours Pur. Fat load of rubbish if you ask me." Before pulling out her wand. "Accio hankerchiefs!"

Bellatrix's head snapped around at the mention of her family's motto. "What do you know of that?" Before the trunk she sat upon rumbled before bucking the eldest Black sister off of it, the lid flying open allowing hundreds of silken handkerchiefs to fly into the air and litter the room, covering the both of them.

Hermione sighed softly, her wand falling back down. "Technically? That was neither side of the room, but you were sat on it so, I'm calling this one yours."

The dark haired girl growled as she pushed herself back to her feet, pulling her wand free again to levitate the pocket squares back into the trunk before casing another counting charm on them. "394." Bellatrix did not wait to hear if there was another item to find before leaving the storage room, the loud bang of the classroom door followed to signal her leave.

The brushy haired brunette sighed softly as she walked back to the professor's office, setting the clipboards on the desk. "All done. Black just left. If there's nothing else professor? It's been quite a long day."

The elder witch looked up at her, reaching for one of the clipboards to flip through and nods. "That'll be all Miss Green. Do try to get some rest dear."

Hermione nodded a little, not bothering to respond vocally as she walked over to grab her ruck sack again and leave the office to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

As she walked out, she threw the bag over her shoulder, feeling the weight of her robes shift slightly and reached back into her pocket to pull out the leather bound journal. She had almost forgotten about it.

Checking the hallway behind and ahead of her were vacant, she started back to her room. Especially after their last exchange of words, one couldn't be too safe. As she reached the common room finally, she glanced down at the book in her hand. It could wait. She was exhausted and didn't care to talk or socialize with the others anymore tonight. She preferred the idea of drifting off into a dreamless sleep with the hopeful chance of waking up back in 1996 again.

* * *

Albus sat at his desk, staring at the portrait of his sister smiling up at him. A pang of guilt rode though his chest and he reached up to turn the picture over before hesitating and setting it back on his desk to watch.

As he stared at the photo, watching the girl smiling up at him softly he heard soft footsteps making their way up the staircase to his office.

"Professor Dumbledore? Are you in?" A small face behind thick wire rimed glasses popped her head around the doorway of the office. "Sir? I came because, I had the dream again, only it was different. I think… I think something is happening."

Albus sat slightly stunned as he watched Sybill Trelawney slowly make her way into his office. He smiled slightly at the girl before standing. "Miss Trelawney, my dear come in. Would you like some tea?

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione knew she should probably speak to the Headmaster, but she began to argue herself out of it. What could he possibly do about Bellatrix without her attacking her or being caught? What would he do anyways? The more she thought about it, the more useless the endeavour seemed to her.

Regardless, she would have other plans for the weekend that included relaxing and avoiding the eldest Black sister at all costs.

Hermione dressed in a red and gold jumper and floor length skirt that she found rather unflattering compared to her clothes back home, but it would have to do. After spraying a potion though her hair to control the frizz as best as possible, she made her way down the stairs to find Molly sat on one of the sofas talking to her brother Fabian and was quickly waved over towards them.

"Hermione! I was just telling my brother; you're coming to the Quidditch game tomorrow right?" Molly asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa and looking up at her.

The brunette blushed slightly as she looked between the two redheads and nodded slightly. "Uhh yeah? Slytherin right? Wouldn't miss that."

Her future best friend's mother stood, slipping her arm through Hermione's with a small smirk. "See? Told ya. Come on, I promised the first round didn't I?"

Fabian nodded as he watched turn towards the portrait entrance. "I'll look for you two in the stands then."

Confused, Hermione let Molly lead her through the portrait and down the hall towards the castle entrance. "I feel as though I'm missing something."

Molly grinned a little bit and shrugged as they walk out, following a small group of other students towards the village. "I have no idea what on earth you're talking about."

The brunette looked down at her younger friend, analysing her slightly before turning back to the pathway. "You're up to something. I can tell." She was met with only silence though. "Fine, don't tell me, I'll figure it out on my own then."

Molly chuckled softly as they started to enter the village. "Have you got a dress you could wear tomorrow?"

Realization hit Hermione and she pulled her arm free from her ginger friend's. "Oh no! You're not trying to hook me up with your brother!"

Molly pouted slightly as she looked up at her. "What? Was not! And really, would that be such a bad thing?"

Hermione's stomach knotted slightly at the thought of it. There was so much wrong with the idea, Molly Weasley's brother? A dead man? Ron's uncle? He could pass as Ron's twin! And Ron was far too much like a brother to ever imagine _that._ Hermione sighed softly as she looked at her friend. "Really Molly, he's not exactly my type. He's nice, don't get me wrong, but well for starters, I'd prefer someone who didn't make trolls on their exams, and could hold more conversations than which team had the best beater or seeker. No offence, he's a lovely guy, but not my type."

Molly sighed, deflating some as they began walking again. "I understand. I just thought it would be fun. He's a really sweet guy. So do you have your eye set on anyone in the castle yet then?"

Hermione had completely avoided the idea of involving herself with anyone in that manner. Realistically she'd only ever found herself really attracted to two people in her lifetime, and she doubted this Molly would ever understand that, or maybe even her own Molly if she were honest. Hermione loved Molly Weasley to death, but she knew the witch was a bit old fashioned and set in her ways. "No, not exactly. Been a bit busy dealing with other things I guess."

Molly nodded slowly as she watched Hermione. "Well alright, but I'd get looking some if I were you. Hate to miss out on the right one after school. Gideon has been courting a Ravenclaw girl since their fifth year, and I think he's going to propose once they finish school. If things work out with Arthur? I think I could really see a future with him. He's so sweet."

The elder girl's eyes widened slightly at the idea. Was Molly's brother married when he was killed? She honestly had no clue. She knew Ron didn't have any cousins at least. And the idea of Hermione being married fresh out of school made her feel sick. Not only did it sound like a rush in her opinion, but she was hardly sure she'd ever want to be married. The more she came to understand herself, she didn't know if it was really in the cards for her. Feeling an awkward silence begin to spread between them Hermione pushed a smile and nodded. "I think you and Arthur make an incredible couple. You're very cute together." At least she was being honest. Beyond her own parents' relationship, it was the best example of a healthy marriage that she had ever witnessed.

Molly grinned, squeezing her arm through Hermione's before leading her into The Three Broomsticks. "Well thanks. I believe I said I owed you a drink, but next round is on you!"

Hermione giggled softly at the fiery red head and nodded as they moved to the bar to order their drinks. They sat, swapping stories and drinking while Hermione listed to Molly ramble on about the newest gossip she had heard. It didn't exactly interest her much, but she'd indulge her friend for a bit just to enjoy the company.

Over an hour in, and about four drinks later a young redheaded boy stumbled in over another student's foot, making his way over to the pair. "Hiya Molly! Hiya Hermione!"

The youngest Prewitt blushed softly as she looked up at the young Arthur Weasley. "Hi Arthur."

The young man smiled a wide grin as he sat beside the other ginger. "Mind if I join you two?"

Hermione watched the way the two students looked at one another, the same puppy dog love eyes she'd witnessed between them the very first time she met them. It really warmed her somehow to see how love could last so long. The instant thought however of Molly possibly discussing other aspects of her love life with Hermione were she to stick around too long instantly made her feel a bit queasy too. The brunette shook her head slightly, standing off her stool. "Sorry, you two carry on. I've got a few other things to do while I'm here."

Hermione half expected Molly to stop and protest some, but she tried not to chuckle as the other girl barely registered her speaking. Instead, Hermione paid her tab and waved to the two lovebirds as she walked out of the pub.

She was grateful to have a little time to herself. While she liked the familiarity of having someone around who she knew and trusted, someone who cared for her, she enjoyed the peace and silence of being on her own sometimes as well.

The village street was filled with students of all ages ducking in and out of shops, enjoying the spring air and all together enjoying themselves. Somehow the sight seemed surreal to her, seeing the parents of her schoolmates, Death Eaters, people she knew later on to be dead, so full of life, cheerful and enjoying the happy spring breeze. She considered stopping in a few shops, but the small allowance she was granted by the Headmaster for living expenses and to keep up appearances was better used elsewhere. Instead she began to wander out of the village and down the steep winding pathway to the Shrieking Shack. Even now she knew the legend was still there of the murdered family and strange occurrences.

As the sounds of crowded teenagers began to die off in the distance, it was filled instead by the rustling of the wind through the leafs and birds chirping in the trees. It was calming.

The further she went however she began to hear faint voices again, voices that made her stop and ease herself into the tree line.

"Father says he can really change things. He's more powerful than even Dumbledore. He can teach us things Andy; things we can only dream about here at school. Think of all that power, that knowledge."

"I don't know Bella, do you really want to get wrapped up in that sort of thing? There are rumours of what his followers must do to prove themselves. Could you really bring yourself to it? Hurting people? Killing them? You're not a killer Bella."

As she eased further through he trees Hermione caught sight of two girls with equally long, equally curly hair. One was simply lighter and slightly more tamed than the other.

"I'd do what it took to protect my family, to protect you and Cissy. Father has already been speaking with him, Regulus is younger than you and Sirius isn't even in school yet, he needs supporters from the Black family. It has to be us." Bellatrix turned to face her younger sister, letting Hermione catch a glimpse of her face. The stern look in her eyes trying to convey the seriousness of it all.

"Us?! And what makes you think I am up to those things? Bella I can't! Pretending we're better than everyone else is one thing, but hurting people? You can't honestly believe-"

"Then I will do it on my own!" The elder sister cut her off. "Someone must Andy. Even if it is so that you and Cissy don't have to make that choice. I really hoped though that at least my sister…" Bellatrix's words trailed off, trying not to show the hurt of her sister abandoning her.

A tense silence hung between the two before Andy looked up at her sister. "You can't honestly support all of that can you Bella? The way Father talks with uncle is one thing, but actually acting on it? You know as well as I do that blood has as much to do with magic as the size of an object has to do with portkeys. It's all the same."

Bellatrix sat up straighter, looking off at the shack. "I'll do what I must." Her shoulders slacked as she sighed, looking back down. "I haven't met him yet though. Father says possibly over the summer he would be able to get me in to see him. I'm not going to lie to you sister and pretend I'm not at least a little scared of what might happen, but I'm also intrigued by his knowledge, the things he says he can teach me. What if I were to become stronger than Dumbledore too? Can you imagine that Andy? What if I can become the next Morgana?"

Andromeda chuckled a harsh laugh. "Because that always worked out so well for her. Don't think you must do something because of Cissy and I. We're resilient. I know you always think it's up to you to protect us all the time from everything, but we're capable of fending for ourselves as well."

"But father-"

"If it's so important to father, then maybe father should be the one doing the dirty work and not sending in his teenaged daughter in his place."

Slowly Hermione eased herself back onto the pathway from the woods. She needed to speak to Dumbledore. Sure she couldn't tell him everything about the future, but she could tell him what she heard, and maybe a few extra details if she were careful.

Careful not to step on any fallen branches she walked clear out of earshot of the two sisters before running back to the castle. Her lungs burned as she finally reached the gate to the school grounds, electing to walk the remainder of the way towards the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate frogs!" she yelled the statue outside his office once she had finally regained enough of her breath. As it slid past she was quick up the stairs and into his office where Hermione was caught by the strange sight of Professor Dumbledore standing over a hazy glass orb sat on his desk. The man so lost in thought he didn't even realize she had entered until she cleared her throat. "Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise. Do come, sit."

Hermione panted softly still as she tried to regain herself. However, her eyes were quickly drawn instantly the the prophecy sitting on the desk. There was no denying what it was, she had witnessed and unfortunately ruined so many in her time inside the ministry building. Slowly she approached the Headmaster's desk, taking a seat opposite him, but her gaze never truly left the silvery orb on his desk.

"Ahh yes. I see you've spotted our newest prophecy. Strangely enough a student actually was the one to make it. One of the youngest seers I've ever witnessed." He sad, staring to move the orb behind his desk and out of sight.

The student looked up at him inquisitively. "A student professor? What does it say?"

Crystal blue eyes sparkled with life behind wire rimed half moon spectacles as he leaned over his desk some. I believe it may have something to do with the war in which you spoke of. It speaks of a way to stop him.

Hermione's heart thudded in her chest loud enough that she wondered if the wizard across from her could hear it. "And how do we do that professor? How do we stop things?"

He smiled, sitting back in his plush leather chair. "The secret? True love Miss Granger. Love that is, will always be stronger than hate."

The brunette's heart sank slowly. "Professor? I don't think your prophecy is really the end you're looking for. Yes, love stopped the Dark Lord once when a mother sacrificed herself for her child." She hesitated slightly, careful not to use words or be too descriptive. "But only momentarily. He returned later on and is just as strong as before."

"A mother? No Miss Granger, I'm speaking of soulmates." Her head jerked up to watch the older man smirking softly. "The prophecy speaks of two people, prophesised love. They are to be the ones to stop Tom, or at least play a big part."

Her heart was beating so loudly now that she could hear it in her own eardrums. How had she never known about the prophecy before? If it were made this long ago, why wouldn't he have shared the information with Harry? He didn't have to do it alone. She'd always tried to tell him that but that prophecy would be the proof. "Could I see it professor? I'd like to hear it."

The snow white haired wizard smiled up at her. "I'm afraid that isn't possible Miss Granger, I'm sure you know that prophecies are only spoken aloud once and then forgotten, and prophetic orbs can only be activated by those in which the prophecy is about. I don't think it wise I'm afraid."

She sighed, looking down from him lost in thought. There were people capable of helping Harry. A couple? Who would it be? "So what brings you by my office on this lovely weekend afternoon Miss Granger?"

Her attention was instantly drawn back to the man, her cheeks burning after momentarily forgetting how she had just previously barged into the mans office. "It's about a student. Bellatrix Black. I overheard her speaking with her sister about Voldemort. I think she plans to meet him soon sir. When she does? She'll become one of the worst people I've ever had the displeasure of meeting sir."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow as he watched her. "You already know that she does? Then what is there to do about it Miss Granger? You know very well from your own experiences with the Time Turner, paths can not be altered. If this is to pass, then it shall. It's most unfortunate however. Miss Black is an excellent student with an affinity to learn and an impressive duellist."

Hermione frowned more. "No, I guess you're right, but it was odd. I know how the Black family emphasizes blood purity, so much that it is in fact their family motto, but the way she said it, it seemed more like a duty than actual interest in the cause. The only interest was in power."

The Headmaster nodded slowly, his fingertips pressed together over the desk. "Power has a way of attracting and corrupting people Miss Granger. Unfortunately, Slytherins do seem to be additionally prone to this. Ambition can be a blessing in terms of persistence and perseverance, it can be a curse when it turns into obsession and depravity. As I told a muggle friend of mine once, absolute power corrupts absolutely."

She nodded slowly in agreeance. "If only there were a way of stopping her. Professor, so many people are hurt or killed due to Bellatrix joining Voldemort. One time you asked me to use a Time Turner to save a mans life. We could save so many more."

He sighed softly as he stood. "I'm afraid it simply is not possible Hermione." He said using her first name for the first time. "There simply are some things that can not be changed. If I asked you to save someone it must have been that I knew that they truly would not die. I must have known that you would be brave enough to complete the take before I ever asked you to do it. I believe the sorting hat did very well putting you in Gryffindor Miss Granger."

She nodded, her gaze slipping back down as she became lost in thought again. "Perhaps."

Dumbledore shrugged slightly as he watched the young girl across from him. "If you do not believe me, if you think there is still possibly hope for Miss Black, it would be down to you to help her you realize. Only you know the pathway that leads her to whom she is. If you think she is capable of redemption, then perhaps you should find it within her and show her of it."

Was Bellatrix capable of redemption? Hermione knew she was a piece of work, a right bitch sometimes if she were completely honest, but the girl she had classes with hardly seemed like the completely deranged sociopath she had met back at the ministry. Could she risk it though? If Bellatrix really was as dangerous now as she would be in the future, Hermione could be putting her life on the line.

But realistically, she'd been doing that ever since she'd met Harry Potter.

"I'm not sure professor, it would be quite hard to just strike up conversations with her. I'm not exactly one of her friends, or even tolerated for that matter. To be honest, I can't think of a single Slytherin I've ever been friends with."

"Well, then I would guess that settles it then. If nothing can be done, nothing can be done. Just remember that fate always has its hand in playing things out exactly as they are meant to be. Eventually, if something is meant to be, it shall be." Dumbledore stood smiling. "This has been a pleasant unexpected meeting Miss Granger, but unfortunately I must be on my way I'm afraid."

The girl's cheeks burned slightly. She had hardly thought twice before barging into his office about whether he was even in or had company or plans of such. I apologize Headmaster, I'll leave you be then." She stood, backing away to the doorway, waving briefly at the elder man. "Have a good evening professor. Thank you for meeting with me."

He smiled, waving back, his eyes peering just over his glasses. "And you as well Miss Green."

Hermione let herself back down the stairs and into the main corridor, the stone statue sliding back into place. The sun was just beginning to turn a shade of pinkish orange and she knew it was too late to head back into the village, most students would already be on their way back if they weren't in the castle already.

Instead Hermione began her way back to her favourite refuge, the library. She had hit a dead wall in her research on time, and she would have to wait for a trip into London for a proper book shop to see if there was any additional information, but summer holiday was still several weeks away. She was caught up on her coursework, instead she thought back to the journal stuffed into the trunk at the foot of her bed and the runes across it. If she couldn't figure out her own mysterious existence, perhaps it would be worth the wanted distraction to look into the book instead.


	11. Chapter 11

As she reached the shelves of books that towered overhead, she began to search for books on runes and foreign languages. The symbolism of Greek and Roman mythology brought her to look for any books containing Greek that she could find. Hermione drew her wand, summoning books off of higher shelves, levitating them down towards her.

Once she had a decent sized stack of books hovering behind her she began to look for a place in which to study. More than a few students sat at tables thought the room. With exams beginning to creep upon the students, the first waves of revisers were beginning to take up refuge within the library. Surprisingly to herself, Hermione didn't worry a bit about her end of year exams.

She walked deeper into the library before freezing in her tracks as she spotted a mane of thick curls and green embellished robes from behind. Taking a calming breath, she decided to walk over. She'd never had a Slytherin friend before she reminded herself, but maybe she could force it. "Would you mind if I sat here?"

Hazel eyes stopped in the midst of her book before looking up, smiling a little at her. "Well I suppose there's no rules against it Miss Green. Unless of course you're talking about the social rules of conduct between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

Hermione shrugged, levitating her stack of books onto the table before taking a seat. "What's the point in doing what everyone else expects of you? I feel it's important to keep people guessing. And please, I've told you before, call me Hermione."

She nodded, watching the stack of books deposit in front of the new addition. "I guess that's one way to look at things. I think I may should thank you Hermione. For keeping my secret. My sister has yet to throw a fit at least, so I'm assuming you kept your information to yourself."

The Gryffindor chuckled softly. "It's no business of mine Andromeda. I'd much rather see people happy than miserable. Besides, between the two of us, you two made quite a cute couple."

The younger girl's cheeks burned slightly. "Call me Andy. Only my parents or professors call me Andromeda. It's so formal."

Hermione nodded, selecting a book from the top of her stack. "Andy it is then. If you don't mind me asking though, Ted is a muggleborn right? I've heard a few things about your family even before moving, I guess you don't share all the same ideals?"

The fourth year Slytherin let out a soft sigh and shook her head. "Of course my family's name travels further than the family itself. Theoretically speaking, if my opinion was the same as my family's I more than likely wouldn't be taking the time to talk to you. Honestly? Some of the most powerful recorded witches and wizards came from muggleblood or half-bloods. In the dawn of magic, do you really think there were enough people to create the twenty-eight sacred families over night? We needed intermarriage with the non-magical world in order to insure survival. And while I know there are quite a few families that do suffer from inbreeding issues, it would be much worse were families really as _pure_ as they claim to be. And what's so pure about genetic deformations and haemophilia anyways? Theoretically of course."

Hermione nodded slightly at the emphasis. "Yes theoretically of course. I see where you come from though."

Andy nodded. "Yes, but it's not a view I really get to freely express. As a half-blood however I feel little issue in trusting you with a few of my ideas. So long as I _can_ trust you can't I Hermione?"

The brunette smiled happily and nodded as she started to skim a book. "Of course. Like I said, it's no business of my honestly. Just some observations I've made."

The younger of the two nodded slightly, glancing at the stack of books before her. "You must really be aiming for an O in runes. Those are some fairly advanced books."

Hermione nodded as she flipped through the pages, searching for some of the unknown runes she remembered from the cover of the book. "Yes, a bit of research I'm doing. Extra credit work." She then glanced up at what the middle Black sister had on the table. "History of Magic? Surely being born into one of the oldest Wizarding families in Brittan, that should be fairly common knowledge."

Andromeda chuckled softly, careful of the sounds of the library. "Yes well, the stories I hear from my mother and father and that that I actually read tend to be slightly different. I made the mistake once in first year of not researching a paper beforehand and simply writing based on what I thought I knew. It was quite embarrassing the mark I got. So I tend to make sure to double check my references before writing about it."

Hermione blushed slightly, she had never really considered how some families could twist history so easily. She could remember lessons from her muggle school days, of how German history of World War II was retold, or even how American treatment of the Japanese in internment camps was so easily overlooked, and it seemed a bit more plausible to her that perhaps some people might find it easier to twist history to meet their needs sometimes. And of course, oral histories were typically riddled with issues. She could only imagine the type of stories a young Andromeda had grown up learning about. "Yes I imagine it can be a bit eye opening sometimes to realize that everything you believed at one point to be fact is simply opinion."

The younger girl nodded, her eyes being brought back to the book before her. "Yes, but it taught me not to take things so easily for granted."

The two girls found themselves eased into a comfortable silence as they both continued their studies. As the clock bell rung to signify the start to dinner Hermione smiled, charming the books to return back to their proper shelves.

_If I want to try to understand more about them, I suppose easing myself in with a Slytherin whom I know won't be out to kill me in the future is a good start._

As Andromeda took hold of her bag, packing away all of her materials Hermione stood to watch for a second. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to hear more about these alternative views on history sometime. I find the idea rather interesting."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the taller Gryffindor, looking her over quickly as if to study her, analysing her intentions. This made Hermione laugh softly. "I mean, I'd like to hang out more sometime Andy. Believe it or not, you're the easiest to talk to Slytherin I've come across so far. Besides, I remember how you helped me in the infirmary ward when I first arrived. I'd like to get to know you more."

Andromeda looked at her a bit surprised and stayed silent for a while as if mulling the idea over before nodding. "Okay then. Though by the way my sister drones on about you sometimes, I'm surprised you don't talk to more Slytherin." She giggled softly as they began to exit the library.

Hermione was a bit surprised. Bellatrix talked about her? What did she say? She rolled her eyes some. "No wonder you're apprehensive. She's been after me since I first arrived I feel like."

Andy nodded as they walked the corridor together. "You're not far off. Try not to mind her too much though. My sister has an issue when dealing with people who can challenge her in class. Someone should have warned you before you drew a target on yourself. The American School thing didn't really help matters much either. Just gave her some extra ammunition."

The elder girl nodded. "It's somehow not surprising that last bit."

The middle sister shrugged slightly. "You shouldn't let her bother you so much. She's been told all the same stories I have been growing up, only she insists the teachers are wrong rather than looking into it herself. Especially being the eldest, our father has got some rather specific things in mind for my sister, ones she feels as though she gets no choice in. I love my sister, but she can just be a hard headed, narrow minded, self righteous arse sometimes." Hermione looked at Andy slightly surprised as she sighed and shrugged it off. "But that's just Bella."

Hermione nodded as they walked down the grand staircase towards the great hall. "Yeah, I've seen quite a lot of that out of her so far."

Andromeda nodded. "And you'll probably get to see even more. Especially if she catches us talking together. I should get going I'll see you around Hermione."

The Gryffindor nodded, smiling softly at the smaller girl. "Same. Are you going to the match tomorrow?"

"Of course" a smirk pulled at her lips "I have to watch Slytherin win."

Hermione giggled "Would you like to take a bet on that?"

* * *

Hermione had owed Andromeda 20 galleons after the Gryffindor and Slytherin match. She had forgotten her first conscious night in the castle where she overheard that Bellatrix was a beater for the Slytherin team. She was especially brutal against Gryffindor and two of the three chasers had already been knocked out before the snitch was caught. Though that hardly mattered because once the Keeper had been knocked out, their goal post was open game.

Hermione had never watched a more disheartening Gryffindor match. The school had become a lot stricter on student safety in the nearly thirty years to her own time, but she was actually shocked by how much the green and silver team was allowed to get away with.

She had met Andy in the library again that evening, not announcing herself but merely setting a small purse of coins down before taking a seat beside her with an equally large stack of books from the night before.

They carried on in the same manor for a few weeks. They'd find one another within the library, chat, share ideas and give what insights they could in the others homework. Hermione was surprise how quickly she had become close with Andromeda, and could see where Tonk's headstrong and opinionated behaviours had come from. It must be a Black trait.

Hermione had taken to asking the elves to bring them refreshments at times when they would miss tea, much to the displeasure of Madam Pince. Andromeda was impressed by the respect the other girl had from the elves, and how much the elves seemed to want to do anything for Miss Green. Her family's own house elves were loyal, but not near as devoted as some of the school's elves seemed to be to Hermione. "I merely treat them the way I would like to be treated. No one wants to be yelled at or attacked. Fear tactics work, but trust and encouragement are much better."

The middle black sister stared inquisitively at the tray of tea, cakes biscuits and sandwiches that sat piled high between them. "But they're creatures. You say please and thank you and interact with them as if they were wizards."

Hermione smiled softly and shrugged as she reached for a biscuit to dip in her tea. "At one point I believed that they should all be freed actually. It was strange to me that slavery in the muggle world was outlawed, but not in the wizarding world. I tried to help elves but the reaction was very poor. From wizards and elves alike actually. I learned that Elves do enjoy their work, but we could still be a lot better to them. They work harder, do more, and here at Hogwarts? They bend the rules and help students quite a lot more when you are nice to them."

Andromeda laughed as she reached for a coronation chicken sandwich to nibble on. "Freeing elves? You're a strange one Hermione. But you do make some interesting points, and I can hardly argue with the results!" The homework between the two had been lost on the desk as the two conversed in hushed tones towards the rear of the library. "My family owns elves. I hardly interact with them. When I was younger there was an elf that basically raised my sisters and I. She changed our nappies, played with us, fed us our bottles, put us to bed. Mother and Father were more concerned with other matters. However once when I accidently called the elf mummy in front of my parents, I was no longer allowed to see her. In fact, I've never seen her since. I was only about three years old, and it was a complete slip of tongue. I don't know it for sure, but I'm fairly sure my Father may have killed the elf." Her eyes fell down at the teacup on the desk in front of her before sighing and shrugging. "From then on I tried not to notice them. I got in so much trouble from Mother, I was beaten for embarrassing her and confusing her with a beast. As I grew though I noticed it was common practice with most elf owning families. The elves are there to serve the wizarding family and that is that."

Hermione's heart broke slightly as she watched Andy. She had spoken briefly about her parents before, and it was no wonder the three sisters were so messed up. The two hardly seemed to love one another, let alone the three children they had brought into the world. Cygnus and Druella cared more for image and status, the symbolism of the Black family than their own happiness. The lack of sons in her immediate family was bad enough for Cygnus in terms of status for his family but the prospect of his brother having not one, but two sons seemed like an even bigger disgrace to the family he had with his wife. Instead he seemed to be even more extreme in his viewpoints as a way of coping with it and making sure that his family still embodied the true Black family meaning.

Hermione watched the girl beside her, she was impressed by how strong and resilient she was. "That's awful Andy, I'm sorry you had to be a part of that."

Andy sighed before pushing a smile. "I coped. When I was young, after the elves weren't allowed to be in direct contact with us anymore, Bella really took to caring for Cissy and I. Whenever we would get hurt, or after Father would yell at us, she would be the one to comfort us and protect us as much as she could. She would always try to be the buffer between our parents and us, or would try to stop us from getting into trouble before they found out, and a few times took the blame for things Cissy and I did so that we wouldn't be the ones to be punished."

The idea of Bellatrix being a protector and confidant for her sisters was still a foreign idea for her. It was something she wasn't quite sure she could believe until she saw it. While Hermione and Andromeda has become a lot closer in the time that they spent together, Bellatrix was still the absolute horror she had always been to her in classes. "So I take it that her outlet is to simply take it out on everyone else?"

"And what the bloody hell is that meant to mean?"

Andromeda and Hermione both froze as they sense the presence behind them. Hermione couldn't seem to swallow the biscuit in her mouth, it suddenly felt dry and wouldn't go down her throat. Andy jumped, turning around to see the dark haired eldest Black sister standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a look of strict disapproval etched into her percaline skin. "I had heard it, but I had to see it to know it was true. This is what you're doing when you refuse to come to meals? When you're missing from the common room? This is what you're doing? The company you're keeping?"

Andy winced a little before reaching for her sister's arm. "Bellatrix please, we're just friends. Hermione is… well… she's nice! She's willing to talk to me and not just be afraid of me simply because I am your sister."

A voice sounded in the back of Hermine's head _Oh I'm definitely terrified of her, but Andy is far different._

"Andy stop this foolishness at once. Collect your things, you're coming back with me to the common room." Andromeda sighed softly as she shot Hermione an apologetic look before beginning to pack up her rucksack. Bellatrix sneered slightly as she leaned in towards the Gryffindor. "I don't know what you've told her to try to sway her friendship, but know this Green. We are from different worlds. If I catch you trying to corrupt my sister again, it will not be nice. I will lay you pretty little face out on the ground."

"Bella!" Andy shot up beside her. "Honestly! You don't even know the first thing about her! How can you judge her like that? She's nice. She's been helping me with my coursework. She's someone I can talk to without being afraid that Mother and Father may somehow find out!"

Hermione could see hurt flash across Bellatrix's face as she was finally able to sip her tea, dislodging the biscuit from her throat. "I can help you with your homework Andy, and you know that you can talk to me!"

Andromeda frowned as she watched her eldest sister. The resemblance between them was uncanny still to Hermione, especially when they both got mad. "I can talk to you about some things Bellatrix, but not everything. Even if it's not you that talks, the walls have ears sometimes. Especially down in the dungeons."

Bellatrix stared her sister down, trying to use her harshest look to convince the middle child. However, after years of exposure Andromeda was seemingly impervious to Bellatrix's looks. Instead Bellatrix reached to grab her younger sisters bag. "Come on. If you think me getting onto you for this is bad, just imagine what father would think of you associating with a half-blood. A _Gryffindor._ " She sneered at the girl in the red and gold trimmed robes. A look that would typically strike fear into Hermione, yet something stopped her.

"Wait. You may have a problem with me Bellatrix, but your sister is old enough to make her own decisions. We were merely talking."

"Yes and talk can be quite dangerous Green, especially when consulting with the wrong crowds." The glare in those charcoal eyes lit a fire within Hermione somehow.

Her fists balled up and the same blind furry that flashed through her mind the evening that she had punched Draco in the face. "Merlin's beard you're impossible!" A small scoff from the middle sister added to it. "Come out with it Bellatrix, you've had an issue with me from the moment you met me, even before I was sorted into Gryffindor. If you've got a problem with me then say it. Do something about it. Quit acting like a stuck up obnoxious git. I'm not afraid of you, I just think you're a massive bitch!"

Andromeda and Bellatrix both stared at the bookish Gryffindor with surprise plastered on their faces. Bellatrix's however was quickly exchanged for a glare that could rival her older persona. Her hand quickly went to wrap around her wand and Andy was the one to stop her. "Bella. Please. No, not here. Remember, everyone can see you."

"Everyone ought to after what she just said Andy!" Heads began to turn towards the trio as voices were beginning to raise and the sanctity of silence in the library was beginning to be ruined. "Bellatrix scoffed, her nostrils fairing as she stared at the girl ahead of her. If looks could kill, this would be much more painful than any Avada kadavra.

"Answer me this Green." She asked reverting back to an angery whisper. "Have you ever heard of the come and go room?"

Hermione nodded briefly, not trusting her own voice to betray how nervous she truly was. "Good. One hour. Two walk in, one walks out. When I win, you stay far away from my sisters, and away from myself in general. If I so much as see you anywhere near me, I'll kick your arse to the train station and back."

Andromeda stiffened beside her sister, pulling at her arm. "Bella no!"

Hermione took a deep breath. "And if I win? You'll leave me alone? Stop harassing me in classes? In the hallways? Let me speak to whomever I want, whenever I like, _including_ Andy. Because believe it or not, she's my friend Bellatrix."

Bellatrix scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As unlikely as it is. Sure."

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip, her conscious mind telling her that if she continued she would create a sore, but she was too nervous to stop. She nodded as she watched the dark haired witch. "An hour then."

"Hermione! You have no idea what you're getting into!"

Bellatrix grabbed Andromeda's arm, turning on her heels to pull her younger sister away with her. Andy's eyes shifted between her friend and her sister, unsure what to do to stop them.

Hermione let out a heavy breath that she never recognized that she was holding. She was going to have a duel with Bellatrix Black. _Fuck._

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth outside of them wall the housed the hidden door to the room of requirements. Her heart was racing fast enough that she was cautious of an aneurism.

She had considered not showing, going back to the common room or running to Professor McGonagall for help, but it wouldn't. She'd be branded a coward and set back any friendship she had grown so far with the middle sister.

It had been nearly an hour since the confrontation in the library and Hermione silently wished she had another time turner to go back and try to fix what she had gotten herself into.

The bushy haired brunette looked up as she heard the fast approaching sound of boot heels on the stone floors of the castle. When she saw Bellatrix finally round the corner, she was not alone. Andromeda still seemed to be begging her sister to reconsider. "All of your homework, for a month, I promise. Just let things go Bella."

The elder of the two ripped her arm from her sister's grip as they approached. "I don't need you to write my homework for me, I am more than capable."

"And I don't need you to fight my battles for me Bella! Just put a stop to this! Please!"

Hermione's breath hitched in her chest again as the two sisters stopped in front of her. "I'm impressed that you even decided to show. Andromeda stay out here."

"Bellatrix Black!" Andromeda said her full name, pleading with her, but it was no use.

Bellatrix walked past Hermione towards the spot in the wall and suddenly the door materialized. Apparently even the castle knew that Hermione didn't want this the same as Bellatrix. To Bellatrix, she needed this.

As she pushed the door open Hermione glanced inside to see a room just the same as she had practiced with Dumbledore's Army in. Mirrored walls and padded floors, a room much larger than was physically possible for the space it occupied. "I won't have you coming in here Andy. Stay here and wait on me." And with that, Bellatrix disappeared inside of the room.

Hermione quickly felt Andromeda reach for her arm. "Hermione, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into. Especially when she's upset, my sister is more than dangerous. She's going to hurt you."

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat before taking a deep breath. "Andy? Trust me, this has been a _long_ time coming." She slowly followed after the future Death Eater, feeling the slender fingers of her friend's hand slip off of her arm as she passed through the doorway. Once the door shut Hermione turned to watch as the wall sealed itself back up much the same as it had when they would practice in this room. Hermione wondered to herself just how Bellatrix knew about the room and especially about this specific aspect of it.

Bellatrix cleared her throat, causing the Gryffindor to turn quickly to face her as she stood in the middle of the room. "Now, we will do this right. We shall bow and count off steps, but after that, do not expect me to stop simply because you bleed or are hurt."

Hermione chose not to retort. She walked into the middle of the room with the raven haired woman and simply drew her wand. "Then let's do this then."

The smirk that pulled at the ruby red lips of Bellatrix sent a shiver down her spine. Would she be fighting Bellatrix the school girl, or Bellatrix the Death Eater? She wasn't quite sure yet. "Fine by me."

With wands drawn both witches bowed lowly before turning to face away. "10, 9, 8" with each step Hermione was surprised not to feel a stinging jinx in her back. "7,6,5" Bellatrix's voice began to slowly drift further and Hermione was sure she was taking her paces as well. "4,3,2" She contemplated turning early, trying to get the upper hand, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"ONE!"

 


	12. Chapter 12

Andromeda paced back and forth in front of the solid wall were the door once stood waiting for some kind of sign. The bell tolled overhead for dinner and she realized that her idiot friend and idiot sister had already been in the crazy room for over twenty minutes!

Why had no one come out? Were they still fighting? Was Hermione able to stand her own against Bellatrix? Why wouldn't Bellatrix let her just go and watch to make sure no one died?!

Was someone dead?

Her heart began to beat faster as she paced back and forth in front of the wall. There was nothing she wanted more in the world than to make sure that the two were alright!

Andy paused as she began to hear the grinding of stone from behind her and turned to watch the door slowly appear from behind her.

She waited. Seconds ticked by, the door was there but no one had walked out. Should she go in?

She walked towards the door, pressing her ear against it in an attempt to try to hear something, anything, but it was no use. Slowly she reached for the handle, pulling her own wand just in case, and began to push the door open.

It was quiet as she walked in. She had caught a glimpse of the room before the two had entered but it certainly looked different now.

Sections of the mirrored walls were shattered, glass littered the floor and stones were knocked loose from the walls and ceiling.

"Bloody hell…"

The silence of the room was unsettling as she took in the damage of the room, her eyes quickly glancing around before she caught a glimpse of both Hermione and Bellatrix slumped on the floor on the far end of the room. Neither of them moved.

She ran quickly across the room to them, kneeling down beside her sister to brush her hair out of her face and check her pulse and breath to make sure the girl was still alive. Small cuts littered her robes and her knuckles were bloodied. A deep gash along her hair line let blood seep into her long black hair. She was alive but unconscious.

Next she ran the few meters to check on the other girl. Hermione's lip was split and a bit of her hair was singed. Painful looking pustules shown on her hands and arms and Andromeda wondered just how extensive they were. Pressing a finger to her pulse point and leaning down to check the girl's shallow breaths she was at least satisfied enough to know that they were both still alive, but both very damaged and unconscious.

As she looked across the room, Andy noticed how the dust still hung in the air and wondered just how brutal the fight had become. As she looked between the two she knew it would be impossible to move the older and taller girls from the room and all the way to the infirmary ward on her own.

She was unsure as to what to do before realization dawned on her. "Tinley?" The middle Black sister called nervously for the elf she had seen earlier today, that had waited on Hermione's request for tea in the library.

Not even a second later a loud crack sounded in the room as the elf dressed in a silken pillowcase appeared before her. Her big dark eyes took up most of her face as she looked around the room. "Miss Black? Ohh Miss Black! Miss Green! Ohhhh nooo! Tinley should have come sooner! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm a bad elf!"

Andy winced slightly as she watched the elf attempt to pick up part of the stone rubble and hit itself in the head with it. "Stop that! Stop it at once! This isn't your fault! They did this to themselves! I need your help. Please, I need you to get the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey, they're hurt and need a healer."

The elf stopped, dropping the stone from her hands and nodded quickly "Tinley can do that for miss! Tinley will get them! Miss Hermione needs them!" She reached up to snap her fingers again before disappearing with yet another loud crack.

Andromeda turned to watch the two idiots again before looking down at her wand, grabbing it to begin healing what she could of the small cuts and grazes on the two witches faces hands and arms. It looked like Andromeda would be spending another night in the hospital wing due to her own sister's foolishness.

As she attempted to heal the cut on Bellatrix's head and clear the blood from her hair she stopped at the sound of the elf's apparition again. "Good heavens!" Madam Pomfrey rushed over, pulling her wand out quickly to send a scanning spell across both girls. "Miss Black, explain this at once!"

Her mouth felt dry as she looked down at her sister who seemed peaceful for the first time in a long time while she was unconscious. "T-They… they were duelling and I… I wasn't allowed and… then the door was gone and then it was back… I-I tried to help but they… they"

She couldn't really focus. Luckily she was saved momentarily as Tinley returned with Dumbledore. "I brought the Headmaster! Just like Miss Black asked! Here to help Miss Green!"

The Headmaster stared shocked between the two girls laying on the floor, scanning over the damaged room before looking back down at the elf at his feet. "Yes thank you Tinley for showing me this. I would be most grateful if you could help Madam Pomfrey move these two girls to the hospital wing while I have a word with Miss Black."

The tiny elf looked up at him, her large eyes fixed onto his every word and tears began to well up in her eyes. "Headmaster is so nice to Tinley! Of course I will help move Miss Green and Miss Black! Tinley likes to help Miss Green!"

She hobbled across the ground towards Hermione before Madam Pomfrey nodded, allowing Tinley to reach for Hermione's hand and disparate in a crack with the girl. Madam Pomfrey scanned Bellatrix's body once more before levitating her from the ground and holding onto the girls arm to disappear with a small pop.

Suddenly Andromeda was left alone in a destroyed mess that her sister and friend had made with the Headmaster. He looked down at the girl inquisitively, his eyes asked questions without him having to speak them.

"I tried to get them not to Headmaster. I tried to convince both of them it wasn't a good idea. I didn't realize that Hermione," she looked back at the space the girl had sat earlier "Well they both apparently were a lot stronger than I even thought and I never could have imagined this sir. They were both being so foolish and reckless and they're both so stubborn!" She took in a large breath. She had rattled off trying to explain and forgotten to. "They agreed to a duel when Bellatrix found out that Hermione and I were spending time together in the library. I begged Bellatrix not to, I didn't want her to hurt Hermione or to get in trouble. Then when that wouldn't work I begged Hermione as well but she wouldn't stand down from Bella's challenge. They made me wait and they were in here for so long. When I finally got in here they were both unconscious on the floor sir. I didn't know what else to do but to go for help."

He nodded slowly, waiting patiently and allowing the girl to finish before speaking. "You were quite right to ask for help Miss Black, perhaps in the future however, before the fighting commences or at least before someone is majorly injured."

A blush rushed quickly to her cheeks and nose as she nodded, looking down at his feet. "Yes sir."

The Headmaster pulled his wand from his extravagant robes and made quick work of repairing the broken mirrors and loose stones. "Now, if I'm correct, Poppy will more than likely need some assistance with the extra students to care for. I know that healing is one of your interests, perhaps it would be within all of your interests if you were to go and help Madam Pomfrey with her newest patients."

Andy stood, brushing the dust from her knee high socks and nodded, still too nervous to truly make eye contact with the wizard. "Yes sir."

She walked from the room, expecting to hear Dumbledore follow her but instead the door phased into the wall behind her. Her heart still felt heavy as she walked through the halls and past other students on the way to the hospital wing.

* * *

_She had a split lip from a curse that knocked her into a wall, but Bellatrix was covered almost head to toe in small scratches and cuts from the glass of a well placed finestra at the mirror beside her earlier on._

_Hermione had half expected to just be hit by a crucio as soon as she turned to face the raven haired girl but was surprised by the actual fight that ensued instead. She was increasingly thankful for all the training Harry had put them through as well as her plethora of shield charms she had memorized. It was certainly a more even fight than the first time that they met in the Department of Mysteries, but she could see the fury in Bellatrix's eyes and knew she was not backing down._

_Hermione got her shield up just in time for Bellatrix's incindio, but wasn't quite prepared for the strength of the spell, it began to wrap around her shield and the flames began to tickle at her face and she began to smell the awful stench of burning hair. Luckily it didn't last long and Hermione was able to surprise her back with a reducto that actually sent the Slytherin girl flying backwards. Hermione was slightly proud of that._

_When Bellatrix woozily stood, Hermione was kicking herself for not taking her wand while she had the chance._

_"I knew I should have taken care of you in that hallway Green. You've been nothing but trouble for me since you got here!"_

_Hermione frowned, not letting her guard down as she watched the other girl, hurling back impedimenta to try to slow her down. "I've been trouble for you? All you've done is torment me! For no reason! No reason other than I wasn't one of you lot. You're the instigator, you got me detention, you got yourself detention trying to embarrass me! You want to take away one of your sisters only friends simply because you think you can!"_

_"I am my sisters friend! She doesn't need you! Nobody needs you! You're a distraction and you need to be dealt with!" Bellatrix sent off another string of curses, a deffindo hitting Hermione in the arm. Searing pain rushed through her arm, almost enough to make her drop her wand as she glanced down quickly to see blood seeping out of the slice on her arm and into her robes._ _Bellatrix began to get closer and Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could really hold her off. A boils hex hit her dead in the chest, causing her to stagger and groan in pain and the painful pustules began to erupt all over her body._

_In an act of desperation Hermione aimed her wand at the ceiling, right above Bellatrix's head and sent off a bombarta maxima, sending dust and then rubble raining down on her head._ _Bellatrix fell down as a few pieces of stone fell. The ceiling continued to crack and Hermione began to get afraid that the entire tower might come down on top of them. She never even had the chance to move before another stone hit her in the head as well. Her vision instantly blurred and she tried to see where Bellatrix was, was she getting back up? Was she alive? Her knees buckled under her as her head throbbed before Hermione fell down to the ground. It was too dusty to truly see what was going on._

_She knew she needed to try to hang on, she needed help. Suddenly a blurry shadow was moving towards her, tons of dark hair and a student's robe. If it were her, she'd probably be dead. A peaceful thought she told herself as she slipped into unconsciousness._

* * *

As Hermione awoke she was instantly greeted by a splitting headache. It took several seconds for her hazy vision to sharpen enough to see that she was no longer in the Room of Requirements, but the hospital wing instead. She froze for a second as she noticed she wasn't alone, Bellatrix was in the bed opposite her, luckily though she was still unconscious. There was a sound that emitted through the hall that announced one of the matron's patients was awake. Quickly Madam Pomfrey made her way over to Hermione's bed, wand in hand to check over her. "Duelling in secret without a professor for help. It's a wonder you two are even alive the state we found you in. Honestly, what a foolish thing to do."

Hermione couldn't really move much to protest. There were more footsteps and Hermione was slightly surprised to see Andromeda moving over to her bedside to check on her. "Well she's conscious, that's a good start. There's not too much internal damage other than perhaps a concussion, hopefully we'll have her patched up in a day or two."

Andy nodded and sighed as she looked down at her friend. "What a stupid thing to do Hermione. I could have dealt with Bellatrix without all this happening! Honestly, it's not like I don't already sneak around the school to see people."

Hermione's mouth felt dry as she tried to speak, her voice coming out much raspier than she'd ever heard it. "You shouldn't have to hide Andy."

An annoyed groan sounded from the middle sister and she shook her head "You don't get it Hermione. There are some things I can't control while I'm at school. When I'm done with it all then perhaps I can be whomever I want to be, but not until then."

Another small groan sounded that the eldest of the Black sisters was finally coming to. "We'll talk about it later Hermione."

"Don't you move Miss Black, I'm not afraid to restrain you to that cot!" The matron moved quickly across the room, her wand drawn but used her hand to push Bellatrix back into bed before scanning over her body. "You'll live, but you need rest."

"What happened?"

Andromeda sighed, glancing back at Hermione before walking to her sister's bedside. "You and Hermione nearly killed each other. Just like I said mind you!"

A small chuckle and Hermione almost thought she could catch Bellatrix smiling. "You worry too much Andy."

"Well someone has to!" Exasperated hands were thrown in the air. "It's not just your job you know Bella."

The matron summoned a set of vials on the beside, splitting them in half. "Miss Black, give your sister these potions while I tend to Miss Green."

The girl nodded, taking a seat by her sister's bedside to unstop the bottles. "Come on Bella, don't make this difficult."

Bellatrix groaned in protest slightly before relaxing to take the potion.

Madam Pomfrey took the remaining bottles to Hermione, helping her to sit up in the bed. "Here we are dear. Nice and easy. These should help patch you up. I don't want to be doing this on the regular now! So you two best sort out whatever issues you've got."

Hermione decided not to argue, sitting up to let the potions pour down her throat, the sweet taste of peppermint cooled her throat and warmed in her stomach. Once all the potions were administered her headache had eased significantly and she was finally able to see the bandages on her skin. Unfortunately, it didn't seem that Bellatrix really faired much better as she noticed the bandage around her head and the feint pink scar lines fading on her arms and hands. It was the first time Hermione was really able to witness just what she was capable of. She seriously injured another student, hospitalized them both. It may have just been Bellatrix Black but she still worried herself.

As the doors to the hospital wing opened, she realized her neck was stiff as she tried to turn and see the Headmaster walk in. "Oh good, I see you're both awake. Poppy, Miss Black, would you please excuse us?"

Andromeda shot a worried look between her sister and her friend before the matron walked over to lay a hand on her shoulder. "Come dear." And helped guide the girl back to her office.

Bellatrix refused to look at him and Hermione felt nervous as he stood silent in the room for what felt like ages.

"The two of you took quite a risk tonight fighting without a witness. Had Miss Black's desire to check on you not allowed her entry into the Room of Requirements, I dare say the two of you could have been in very grave conditions." Hermione's eyes welled up some as he looked at her, his crystal blue eyes seemed to cut right through her somehow.

"That being said, we should all be so grateful for Andromeda's quick thinking. I have already awarded Slytherin house 20 points in her honour, but now I will be deducting 50 points from each of you for your actions." This caused Bellatrix to snort, loud enough that Hermione could hear her from across the room.

"As well as that I will be giving you both two weeks detention. Detention that I will be overseeing personally."

"Two weeks?!" It appeared that Bellatrix had gained her voice back a bit faster than Hermione had. "That's outrageous! No one was… killed."

The snowy white haired man smiled as he turned his attention towards Bellatrix. "Ahh yes, but if they had, then we would be talking instead of expulsion and ministry involvement. I believe you are getting off quite easily with merely two weeks miss Black, as long as you can put up with me that is."

The Slytherin girl grumbled under her breath not loud enough for either Hermione or the Headmaster to really make out what it was that she was saying.

Hermione blushed as she looked down. How could she have been so stupid to let her emotions get the best of her better judgements? "I'm sorry Dumbledore for what's happened. I apologize for the damage that I have caused and understand my punishment."

Another scoff sounded from across the room. "Whatever."

Dumbledore nodded as he looked between the two. "Splendid. Apologies accepted. We will begin as soon as Madam Pomfrey had released you for good health. Rest up ladies. I will see you soon."

And with that he turned to exit the infirmary, leaving her alone again with Bellatrix Black.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione was glad that their time in the hospital wing went rather quickly and uneventful. Andromeda stuck around anytime that she wasn't in classes to help Madam Pomfrey as best she could and to try to keep the peace between the two patients.

It was only two days that they were forced to stay in the hospital ward, taking potions, getting examined and told off repeatedly by the school's matron.

Hermione was extremely grateful when they were discharged and finally allowed to return to their own beds. Even though Bellatrix had ignored her, practically pretending as though Hermione didn't exist for the two days they were forced to stay together, she felt safer knowing she'd be back in the Gryffindor dormitories. She wondered just how far and how fast news would spread about their duel.

"I heard what happened Hermione, the whole school did!" Molly had practically jumped on her when she walked through the portrait hole. She instantly heard the idle chatter around the room quite significantly, and several sets of eyes watching her. "I meant to come and see you, but I heard that they were keeping Bellatrix in there with you and I didn't want to take the risk."

Hermione fought the urge to tell Molly just how un-Gryffindor she really sounded. "It's fine Molly, honestly. Just a bit knackered. I think I'm just going to head to bed."

Molly followed quickly on her coattails. "So is it true what happened? Did you really take out almost an entire wing of the school? Hey, you're not missing an ear at all are you? I told Arthur that was a ridiculous thing to believe. Wait, did you kill Bellatrix and then Dumbledore had to revive her? Hermione!"

The younger girl followed Hermione all the way up the staircase towards the fifth years' rooms. Hermione quickly shut her up though when she shut the door in her face. She loved Molly to death, but the girl had no sense of boundaries sometimes.

As soon as the door shut, all of the girls in the fifth year gave her stunned looks and she wondered just how out of hand the rumors of her fight with Bellatrix were. She found them all extremely easy to ignore however. The girls practically ran out of her way anytime she came close. She wasn't exactly sure if she had garnished respect from her classmates or ultimately fear for her actions. Either way she wasn't going to argue. Hermione would be grateful to keep her distance from some people. Really, all of the attention was a little unsettling for her. So much for trying to fly under the radar.

Transfiguration class the next morning was possibly the hardest she had ever had to face. When she finally had to face the disappointed look on her head of house's face. Small frown lines pulled at the Scottish woman's face as she caught a sight of Hermione before class. Even through her much younger complexion, the woman still knew how to put students in their place with just a single look. In over 5 years of knowing the Deputy Headmistress, she'd never seen her so upset with her, even if McGonagall did not remember all of those years. MgGonagall wouldn't even call on her in class that day, and really, Hermione was a bit grateful. No matter what she did, where she was, she always seemed to feel eyes on her.

Luckily though no one seemed to mess with her like before, not her classmates, not the Slytherin goons, and not even Bellatrix who surprisingly kept a great distance from her even during their detentions.

Bellatrix hardly spoke during their detentions and the Gryffindor wasn't entirely sure if she was grateful for it or just more nervous because of it.

Dumbledore had become rather creative with his punishments. One night they were made to creature stalls for the care of magical creatures' class. Though she couldn't see the thestrals they certainly did make very large, very visible excrements. The girls didn't speak and hardly looked at one another the entire night as they shoveled up mess and spread out new bedding. Hermione didn't dare laugh when a puffskein jumped out of a stack of hay at Bellatrix, getting bits of they hay stuck in her dark curls. It took a lot of effort, but it wasn't worth the risk of upsetting the girl for the little bit of amusement she would get. Hermione just waited until they were done with their punishment and Bellatrix started back to the dungeons, grumbling to herself as she kept picking out stray bits of the straw, until she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Another night they were made to catalogue all of the training brooms and Quidditch gear for Madam Hooch. Hermione had made a point to stay as far away from the broom closets for the school as possible after her first year. Flying was not as fun for her as it was the boys. Hermione suffered a bit too much from vertigo. Magic could easily make them fly, but all the magic in the world couldn't stop her from falling off a broom and killing herself. It certainly hadn't stopped Harry from falling and breaking is arm in their second year.

Hermione allowed Bellatrix to take control over the Quidditch gear, and she herself made quick work of bewitching the brooms to clean up some and order themselves into their proper spots. All the time, Hermione hummed the music to the Sorcerer's Apprentice from Fantasia, the shuffling brooms around the room reminding her of the movie scene she had watched with her parents as a child. Hermione had gotten lost in the nostalgia of remembering her parents and had almost forgotten that there was another person around just as she started to dance around the room with the brooms.

When she caught sight of Bellatrix watching her from across the room, she instantly stopped, freezing under the other girls watchful eye. Many of the brooms seised up, loosing their life. Hermione fought the urge to run away embarrassed and instead charmed the brooms again to make a quicker work of themselves so that she could leave sooner.

Tonight they were asked to collect bioluminescent plankton from the Black Lake for Professor Slughorn's store rooms.

Hermione had read before that the plankton may live in the lake, but she had never witnessed the cerulean glow before as it was only active during a short period between the spring and summer and was only visible at night when most students were refined to their dormitories. It was incredible however. She'd never witnessed something so naturally beautiful before.

As they reached the lake Bellatrix even seemed at awe with the lake's glowing properties. Both girls stood at the edge of the lake in awe as the waves washed up on the shore in a blue glow that reflected in their eyes. "So, how do we collect it then?"

Hermione was slightly surprised by Bellatrix; it was quite possibly the most she'd said to Hermione since the room of requirements. Grabbing a stone from the side of the lake to transfigure into a jar. "I suppose we need to find a way to collect as much of the plankton as possible with as little water as possible."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes some before walking towards the deck, pulling her wand out. "Accio plankton!" When nothing seemed to happen she growled, sheathing her wand back into her cloak. "Well I've got nothing."

Hermione watched the water lapping at the shore, the glow getting brighter and dimming with each wave. "I read once that whales eat plankton, enormous animals that only survive off of almost microscopic food. They suck in a load of water and plankton, then spit on the water but keep the plankton in their mouths."

The raven haired girl watched her with a confused look. "Bloody brilliant. I'll just turn you into a whale then shall I?"

The bookworm blushed softly and sighed. "Hardly. Perhaps a mesh type net or something to filter the water through? Then we can collect what's leftover? It would just have to be done a lot more manually."

"Merlin's beard, it should be illegal making us stay up at night every night to do the old coot's dirty work. If I get wet, I'll be freezing and it'll be yours and that fool's fault." The girl retorted, kicking a stone into the water with her boot, the stone making the water around it glow momentarily. Her eyes seemed to light up as well before she reached down for a stone to pick up, skipping it into the middle of the lake, the water shimmering with each hit.

Hermione wanted to argue, but realistically she had grown tired of fighting with the girl. Instead she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and charmed it to grow until it was finally the size of a tea towel. "Let's see if this will work shall we?"

Bellatrix grunted noncommittally as she began to walk down the dock. The brunette sighed to herself as she watched the Slytherin girl walk away. She should have known it would end up being her responsibility to take care of all their tasks. Hermione leaned over the edge to begin to scoop water into the jar, and then covering the top to attempt to separate some of the water out. It had to be working, because when she gave the jar a small shake it glowed even brighter than the water of the lake, it was practically a miniature lantern in her hand.

She did this a few more times to collect as much as she could within the jar. Bellatrix was right however, she was getting fairly wet and it was starting to chill her. Bellatrix however had merely carried on with her rock skipping, enjoying the glow of the water.

"You know, you're likely to upset the giant squid if you keep that up." Hermione mentioned as she watched her, she was impressed by the way in which the light reflected off of the girls face and got lost within her hair. She truly hated to admit just how beautiful the girl was. It simply wasn't fair that someone so evil could look so beautiful. Even more infuriating to Hermione, is that she found it hard to look away sometimes when Bellatrix's was intrigued by something. When she was lost in thought, or really focusing on something, the harsh persona seemed to melt from Bellatrix's face and show off her more striking features.

Bellatrix laughed, throwing yet another rock into the waters. "You believe that load of rubbish? I've never seen any mythical squid in the five years I've been at this school. How exactly it would hide or exist in a lake this size is beyond me. I highly doubt it even exists. You shouldn't just believe everything you read in books."

Hermione shrugged, not seeing the point in arguing the topic. She knew the squid was real, she'd witnessed Harry feed it toast a few times herself. "Regardless, there are Kelpies and Merpeople in the lake, I would be a little more careful if I were you."

"Yes, well you're not me then are you Green? Just hurry with the plankton so that we can leave already."

The brunette sighed as she looked up. "You do realize this process would go much faster with your help don't you?"

Bellatrix scoffed, throwing another stone before a stone was thrown back from the water to hit her on the head. "Ow! What the… Oh that's it, I'll find out what did that and I'll make it pay!"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle softly as she watched the raven haired girl rub the bump on her head before starting to throw her tantrum, yelling in the dark void of the lake. "I did warn you you know."

The Slytherin glared momentarily at Hermione before starting to walk back off the deck. "Whatever."

Her breath hitched momentarily as she walked past and sighed softly as she watched her wonder towards the whomping willow.

Instead Hermione returned back to her work, trusting that Bellatrix would leave her alone long enough for them to finish and return back to the castle.

She finished emptying more water from the jar and shook it once more to watch the glow of the plankton. Surely that would be enough for whatever the potions master needed it for.

Hermione collected her things, transfiguring the handkerchief back down to it's original size and charming it dry, before standing to dust herself off. She ought to find Bellatrix and let her know they were finished for the night.

A scream in the night made Hermione drop the jar near the shore and sent her running towards where she had last seen Bellatrix. She watched as the tree had hold of the girl's ankle and was trying to pull her in. "My wand!" It was difficult to see in the dark, but Hermione was sure of the curved piece of wood just out of the other girl's reach as she was being dragged backwards. "Let go of me you filthy tree! I'll have you chopped down into firewood! I'll torch you myself! Let go of me!"

The Gryffindor winced as she watched the tree pulled Bellatrix up by her ankle into the air and tossed from one limb to another. Hermione drew her wand and half argued with herself whether or not she should really risk herself to save Bellatrix, she knew she wouldn't do the same for her. But she also realized she wasn't Bellatrix Black, and Hermione couldn't wait by and watch someone be killed.

She eased in closer as she Bellatrix being flung about and waited until she was towards some of the lower branches. "Hold on! Imobilus!" Instantly the tree branches began to slow and Bellatrix screamed again as she attempted to cling to one of the branches. Hermione quickly ran towards the three looking for the secret knot and struck it, causing the tree to freeze completely before she turned to see where Bellatrix was hanging from the tree and carefully cast a levitation spell on the girl to ease her down from the tree and back onto solid ground.

Bellatrix panted, brushing dirt from her clothes and pick small bits of twigs from her somehow even wilder hair. "Bloody tree! How something like that is allowed on school grounds is ridiculous! How could he just leave us out here without supervision with something like that around?"

Hermione blinked as she watched Bellatrix, unsure of what to say, she couldn't exactly argue with that. She'd wondered a number of times how something as deadly as a whomping willow could be planted on school grounds.

Bellatrix pushed herself to stand still dusting herself off before turning to see Hermione and she froze, a faint blush marring her pale skin. "I… I suppose I must… Thank you." Her eyes averted looking directly at Hermione as she did so.

Hermione's blush overtook her face and she nodded. "Sure. I'm fairly certain I'd have been in even more trouble if I let it kill you. But err… You're welcome."

The raven haired girl sighed softly. "Yes well. Let's just never speak of it then."

Hermione nodded before walking over to pick up Bellatrix's wand, handing the curved almost black walnut wand back to her. "Speak of what?"

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as she looked Hermione over as if studying her and nodded, reaching to take her wand. Where were we?"

The brunette smiled softly as she started to lead her back towards the lake. "I just finished actually. I was coming to let you know we should head back. I left the jar over here."

The Slytherin girl followed behind her back towards the deck, freezing as she watched a long black tentacle slip out of the water to wrap around the jar. The motion of it made the bioluminescent plankton glow as it was drawn back into the water, all of Hermione's hard work gone in a flash. Hermione stood fixed to her spot before groaning softly.

Bellatrix smirked a little as she turned to Hermione. "It looks as though we were both wrong. There is a squid, but you were the one that should have been looking out for it, not me."

Hermione nodded before shrugging. "I guess. Now I have to do it all over again."

A dark set of eyes watched Hermione for a moment before pulling out her wand to grab another stone, transfiguring it into yet another jar. "Well show me how you did it so we can get back inside sooner."

Hermione stared back at her stunned for a moment before she pulled the handkerchief back out of her pocket. "Um well I can show you I suppose."

* * *

Since their night at the lake things had shifted slightly between them. True to her word, Hermione never spoke to anyone about how the willow had bested Bellatrix, even though the Slytherin had mocked her fabricated story of being hurt by the tree upon arrival. Classes seemed to go by smoothly and Andromeda had even been able to sneak away from her older sister a few times to hang out with Hermione. She could only guess that since Bellatrix hadn't really beaten her in their duel, she had surrendered her arguments with Andy rather than picking another fight with the Gryffindor.

Honestly? Things seemed to be turning up for Hermione, and she was glad to finally begin to have some peace at the school. It would allow her to focus more on her other tasks.

"So let me get this right, Ted has tried explaining it to me before but I still don't quite understand. It's like a moving portrait, but instead of the same image, it changes? Constantly?" Andromeda sat out in the courtyard with Hermione enjoying the rare Scottish sun while they took a break form their studies in the library.

"Essentially. It's a lot bulkier than a portrait, it doesn't hang on the wall as easily, but you plug it in, turn it on and there are loads of different shows and movies that you can watch. It's basically a set of actors doing a play, but with more special effects and adverts." The Gryffindor smiled at her younger friend, it amazed her sometimes how ignorant to the muggle world wizards were sometimes.

"Plug it in? What does that mean? And what about the storm prophets?"

"You mean the Weather Men? Well moving pictures here are done by magic, in the muggle world they have to use electricity. Weather prediction is an entirely different can of worms-"

"Green. The Headmaster sent for us. Apparently two weeks detention includes weekends as well." Bellatrix rounded the corner on them rather suddenly and Hermione was almost afraid to be hexed again. Their eyes met and the Gryffindor was surprised when Bellatrix did not protest to her hanging out with her sister.

"Really?" The brunette girl stood as she looked between the two sisters. Andy had almost as worried a look on her face. "I'll have to try to explain it to you later Andy. I guess I've got to go."

The dark haired girl nodded beside her and Andromeda only smiled as she looked up at her friend. "That's alright. I should get back to work anyways. I'll make sure your books are put away for you Hermione."

Hermione smiled at her younger friend. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Bellatrix reached for Hermione's arm to pull her away from her younger sister. The tip of Bellatrix's nails dug into her flesh some as she led her away. "What does the headmaster want from us?" Hermione tried not to wince, knowing that when Bellatrix pulled her hand away, there would most likely be half crescent marks that marred her skin.

"I lied." She didn't even look back at Hermione. "I need to speak to you."

Her stomach dropped slightly. "Talk? You're not going to try to fight me again are you? We're not even through the two weeks detention as it is."

She was met by a steely silence as she lead Hermione away and down a corridor towards empty classrooms.


	14. Chapter 14

"You want me to do what?!"

The girl was more delusional than Hermione had ever imagined. She made Looney Lovegood seem sane. Was it always the case that the truly beautiful ones were always crazy?

"I need you to distract Dumbledore long enough to find something that's hidden in his office. Come on, you owe me Green." Dark eyes narrowed determined as she looked up at Hermione.

"Really? I owe you? The way I see it, you owe me. I've done most of the work in our detentions, I saved you from the tree, and I haven't told a soul about it! Why do you need my help?" It was almost laughable to her the idea of owing Bellatrix Black anything.

"I can only get into his office when we go for our detentions! I've allowed you to hang out with my sister, I've stopped some of the others from harassing you in class or in the hallways, what more do you want from me?" Allowed her to spend time with Andy? Had she really stopped the others from messing with her in class? She'd been having a rather easy time over the last few days, no one seemed to mess with her in classes but she never considered it was anything due to Bellatrix, Hermione had assumed they kept their distance due to the rumors that seemed to buzz all over the castle.

Hermione stayed silently for a moment. "What exactly are you even meant to get? And why?" The Slytherin girl hesitated slightly, afraid to say too much. "Oh come on, you want me help I need your trust. You can obviously trust me, otherwise I'd have blabbed to the whole school about the incident with the whomping willow. I still could."

Bellatrix's eyes narrowed fixed on Hermione's. Her dark irises took up almost her entire eye and Hermione couldn't tell the difference in her irises and her pupils. She looked so intent. "Fine. But I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking for. It's meant to be some sort of prophecy. It's… it's for a friend. He thinks it's meant to be about him. I told him I'd try to find it."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "The prophecy?"

"The? You've heard of it?" The dark haired girl looked equally stunned and Hermione could have kicked herself. "What do you know?"

Hermione chewed the inside of her lip. How much was she comfortable telling? "I saw it in his office one day. Sitting on his desk. I didn't get to hear it. I've got no clue what it's about. I was curious myself."

Bellatrix smirked some as she looked up at Hermione. "If you help me I'll tell you what it means. As soon as I get it to my friend he'll let me know and I'll let you know all about it. Come on, that's got to be worth it right? For a know-it-all like you? Getting to know a piece of the future too?"

Her eyes narrowed some as she watched Bellatrix. "I'm not a know-it-all." She hesitated, a friend? It could only be one person. Whatever that prophecy really said, she couldn't allow it to get into his hands. "Bellatrix have you taken the time to consider what will happen to you if you get caught?"

The dark haired girl sighed and nodded "Yes of course, that's why I'm trying to get your help actually." She turned away from Hermione, reaching up to rub her temples. "Honestly? You're my only shot. No one else in this entire bloody school is smart enough to be able to distract Dumbledore long enough for what I need. It has to be you Hermione and I _need_ your help."

Had Bellatrix just complimented her? Did she just call her by her first name? Hermione's jaw actually hung open as she stared at Bellatrix who had finally turned to face her again. "Though with that stupid look on your face I'm beginning to wonder how smart you actually are. Can you help me or not?"

The Gryffindor bit down on her lip. She could feel her blood quickly pumping through her veins. Never in her life had she ever imagined Bellatrix Black would come to her for anything. If she did this, she'd have to come up with her own plan to make sure the prophecy never made it to Voldemort. She nodded slowly as she watched Bellatrix's eyes light up and a smirk pull at her lips. "Perfect."

Merlin, what was she getting herself into? Maybe she'd have time to warn Dumbledore first? "When are we doing this?"

"The sooner the better. I need him away from his office long enough to give it a good search. Where was it you said you saw it? On his desk? I haven't seen it any other time we were there, but it's a start."

Hermione's stomach churned. "Tonight then?"

Bellatrix grinned as she turned to look at Hermione. "Perfect."

The look on her face made Hermione's heart beat faster in her chest. Even a slightly sadistic happy look on Bellatrix's face seemed to make her brighten up.

They sat in an empty classroom planning just how they would be able to pull off such a feat.

* * *

Hermione sat in the common room, staring at the clock on the mantle as it ticked, the sound echoed in her skull. As everyone else in the common room sat in groups, reading Witch Weekly, playing Wizards Chess or crowding over homework, Hermione sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace, staring at the clock as it ticked, ticked, ticked.

She contemplated running straight to the Headmaster as soon as she was away from Bellatrix, but knew that that was no option. As Bellatrix had said before to Andy, the school had too many eyes.

She stood, walking towards the girl's bathroom, hoping for some privacy and luckily she was granted it. Hermione made sure to check each stall was empty before rushing back to charm the door locked. She then rushed to the small window on the far end of the stalls and pushed it open as far as the hinge would allow before pulling her wand.

_Expecto patronum!_

White wisps shot out of the end of her wand before collecting in the form of an otter. The sight of her patronus always made Hermione smile. "Go find Dumbledore, tell him that someone is coming for the prophecy. He needs to hide it and I need to speak to him at once. Hide from anyone else that may see you."

The small otter nodded before appearing to squeeze through the small gap in the window and swim off into the air outside the castle. She only hoped that her message would meet him and him alone and her patronus wouldn't be caught. As she walked back to the common room, checking the clock again. 10 minutes before their plan was meant to go into action.

* * *

She walked down from the common room it was still an hour before curfew would begin, but students were already beginning to make it in for the night.

Hermione could fell her hands trembling as she walked towards the Headmaster's office and was surprised when she saw him walking towards her in the hallway. "Ahh Miss Green. Out late tonight are we?"

She blushed slightly as she looked up at him and he gave her a knowing look, she wondered to herself sometimes if he could make his eyes twinkle like that on que. "Uhh yes sir. I was wonder perhaps if I could speak to you."

He nodded, holding out his arms. "By all means, come, walk with me Hermione."

She nodded, turning with him to walk away from his office. She chewed her lip as she followed him. "Did…did you perhaps get my message?" She dared not ask above a whisper, and not directly ask about the meaning.

He smiled at her and nodded. "I did. You needn't worry Hermione. I have expected this for some time. I'm not sure how aware you are of this, but news tends to spread quickly some times through our world." She nodded in agreeance, in her five years within the wizarding world she had witnessed it more than a time or two. "It is safe. How you came upon this information though is a wonder to me. More so however, I am quite impressed by your use of the patronus charm. In fact, five points to Gryffindor, for a beautiful otter."

She turned to look up at his smiling face and chuckled. "Thank you Professor. But it was actually Bellatrix who told me about the plan. She requested my help. These last few days have been odd."

"Odd? Odd how?" He clasped his hands behind his back as they wondered the empty corridors together.

She shrugged as she looked down. "Ever since the night you sent us to the lake, things have been slightly different, actually? Since the night in the Room of Requirements. It just changed even more at the lake, and then today. Never in my life would I ever expect one of" She hesitated not sure how to say it "You-know-who's followers ask me for help. Then again I never really ever saw myself trying to save one of their lives either. Things have just been easier lately. After you and I last spoke in your office, I thought perhaps I could talk to Andy and become friends with her to learn what I could about her sister before…" She hesitated slightly. "Before Andy disowned from her family."

He nodded listening along to her. "And this is how Bellatrix found you and her sister. This was the cause of your duel."

She nodded, her head hanging. "She tried to tell Andy that she wasn't allowed to be my friend. We argued. Partially because I've really come enjoy Andromeda's companionship, and partially because I'm so tired of Bellatrix tormenting my life and trying to dictate how I should live my life here." He nodded as he waited for her to continue. "Once Andy saved us in the Room of Requirements, I figured she was just ignoring me because of what had happened in the fight. One night though in detention..." She hesitated and he smiled.

"Hermione, I know all about the whomping willow. Contrary to Miss Black's ideas, I don't completely ignore the students I am meant to be watching over. I observed that you had a handle on the situation and there was no need then for me to become involved."

She paused in the hallway, looking up at him stunned. "You know? Sir she could have been killed! What if I couldn't stop it?"

"Ahh, but you did. I know that you are an exceptionally gifted witch I've seen your grades, I've witnessed the aftermath of your magic. Had I felt as if you were in any real danger I would have quickly put a stop to it."

Hermione was a bit mad, bit she wouldn't let him see it. "Right. Well since that night, things have been different, and then today she came to me for help. I don't quite understand."

The Headmaster stared ahead as the walked. "I believe Miss Black is beginning to respect you Hermione. Not many students in this school would have been able to take on Miss Black like that. Nor do many outsmart her in class either. What she may have perceived as a threat early on, she is slowly beginning to build into trust. You have not betrayed one of her most important secrets, nor have you used it to your advantage. And now you have done this for her as well. Am I right in assuming that Miss Black is most likely in my office at this very moment?"

Hermione's hair instantly stood on end. That knowing smile Dumbledore had was beginning to creep her out more so than comfort her.

"All the same. As I said, there is no need to worry. Everything has been taken care of. Hermione? Do you remember when you came to me last? I still stand by what I said. If you believe she is capable of redemption, then you must show it to her. If she is a danger to the future that you explained to me, then only you know the true extent to it. My dear, people are not born evil. Not Bellatrix, not even Tom Riddle. Something has to fester that hatred. All the same, people can save others from it as well. I'm sure you've heard from Andromeda some about her family and childhood. It is not a place in which love and care are garnished. Sometimes people simply need someone to take an interest in them to help save them. I fear Bellatrix may be filling her need of interest and support through Tom. She may not be a complete lost cause Hermione, simply wondering for proper direction."

Hermione was left in a stunned silence. Could Bellatrix really be saved? Voldemort's biggest supporter? It could change everything if she was, but she could be risking everything to try.

They walked for a while in silence. "You're suddenly so quiet Hermione."

She nodded, not quite able to look up at him yet. "Yes. I believe I have quite a lot to think about Headmaster."

"Ahh yes, all the same, you've walked me back to my office. And it's nearly time for curfew. You should get back to the common room."

She blushed as she looked up to see the stone gargoyle. Had they already walked a complete circuit of this floor? She hoped Bellatrix was not still inside. "Okay, yes, well goodnight sir."

He smiled down at her. "Goodnight Miss Green." And turned back to the statue. "Butterscotch."

As the stone slid away and the Headmaster slipped up the stairwell Hermione began to walk back towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Psst! Green! Psst!"

Hermione's head popped up, the hallway was completely deserted by now but it was undeniable that someone was calling out to her. Suddenly Bellatrix's head popped out of the darkness, looking around before grabbing onto Hermione's arm, again a little too tightly and pulled her into the darkness. "Hey!"

"Oh be quiet will you!" Hermione huffed slightly but couldn't help but notice the smile pulling at Bellatrix's lips. When she wasn't looking mad or insane, she was rather pleasant. "You two were gone for ages, I was wondering if you were ever going to show back up again."

Hermione shrugged slightly, her cheeks beginning to burn. "Yeah well I wanted to make sure you had plenty of time."

The dark haired girl grinned as she turned to a bundle of cloth on a desk. "Oh don't worry I had plenty of time" She reached out to move the cloth and uncover a hazy crystal ball.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, bulging from her head. _He said he took care of it! What the bloody hell is that?!_

"I know right? It is a bit impressive. Personally I'm not a big believer in the whole tea leaves and moon charts shite, but there is something undeniably interesting about a prophecy." A well manicured black painted nail danced across the top of the ball as if caressing it. "I suppose I owe you now eh Green? You have my word; I'll tell you what I can about it when I learn more."

Hermione chewed her lip as she watched Bellatrix with the prophecy. "This friend of yours. Who is it? You risked a lot to get that Bellatrix, whatever they're offering for it, is it worth it?"

Her eyes dazzled in the darkness of the empty classroom. "Even more." Hermione's stomach lurched. "I can't really speak about it now. I haven't actually even met him yet, we've just written letters, pen palls I guess you'd call it. He's a great wizard. Incredible, maybe even better than Dumbledore. But I've got to get to the owlery and then get back to the dungeon before that greasy old squib finds me. And err… Thanks… I suppose. For your _help_ that is." It almost seemed like it pained her to say it and that slightly amused Hermione. "And I'll keep my word, you can trust a Black on that. I won't allow the others to interfere with you in class. And I suppose I can continue to allow you to visit with my sister. Just watch yourself Green. It's not exactly becoming of a Black to associate one's self with a half-blood or possibly worse yet, an American."

Hermione frowned, crossing her arms. "Bloody hell woman. Do I really sound American to you? Get off your high horse."

* * *

Days had passed and true to her word, none of the Slytherins even paid Hermione a passing glance. She wasn't quite sure if it was due to Bellatrix or if they were afraid that she'd try to throw down a piece of the ceiling on their heads as well, but she was grateful for the reprise.

Classes had gone as normal, time was spent in the common room chatting with Molly, to whom the lack of slytherin beratement to Hermione had not gone unnoticed. She openly spent time with Andromeda in the library studying and chatting, without having to seclude themselves into the far reaches of library. Hermione had actually began to make headway on the mysterious journal as well.

She was now convinced it was a seer's journal. Who's she'd yet to decipher, but the symbols of protection and connection to the god Apollo seemed to solidify this to her. She was beginning to decipher some of entries as well. They were done in a mix of Greek, Romanian, Turkish and even a bit of Indian. Still there was yet more she couldn't recognize. Journal entries would swap languages day by day, entry by entry and sometimes even multiple times within an entry. Somehow she was sure it was all the same handwriting though.

One entry talked about two lovers in an almost graphic manor. As she translated the symbols she continuously double checked their meanings just to make sure she was correct. As she translated the rather intimate details of the lovers reuniting after many years time she was sure that her face was probably just as red as her tie. and she slammed the book back shut.

_Rhythmic thrusting of the warrior's fingers were too much for the traveler long forgotten by many others, but not to her beloved. She arched off of the bed as skilled lips found their way back to her most sensitive areas, making the lover gasp in excitement. Feeling her young lover shaking in excitement as she did so many years ago, the warrior knew that her beloved was real once more and would never leave her again. Skilled fingers moved faster within the girls hot wet center, her older lovers tongue working over her clit in an expert fashion, to her it felt like yesterday but she knew to her dark lover it meant so much more as she finally reached her climax. A scream loud enough to be heard throughout all time ripped from the travelers body as she-_

"Everything alright Hermione?"

Her head popped up to see Andy giving her a questioning look. "Yeah, never better." She lied quickly and tried to move the parchment she had been using for her translations but Andy mad a quick lunge for it. "Hey! Give me that!"

Andromeda's jaw dropped slightly as she read over the few lines Hermione had translated. "Oh my. And here I thought we were studying!"

Hermione's cheeks burned an even deeper shade of scarlet as she lunged to take the page back. "It's this book I'm working on! There was a rather _interesting_ section to it."

The middle sister smirked what Hermione was beginning to characterize as the iconic Black look. "Well remind me when you're finished with the whole lot, that was saucy."

The Gryffindor's jaw dropped in response. "Andy!"

The younger girl giggled and shrugged. "Come on, I'm not as sweet and innocent as people like to assume Hermione. I'm certainly not Cissy."

Hermione rolled her eyes, fighting off a smile as she put the book and her notes away. "Obviously not. I've got to get to detention. Not long left at least."

Andy smiled up at her friend. "True, as long as you can stop from attacking my sister and vice verses."

The older girl sighed and nodded as she shouldered her bag. "True. See ya Andy."

Hermione felt as though she were in the clear on that matter, but truth be told, Bellatrix was her own crazy entity.

As she let herself into the Headmaster's office she was startled to see that Bellatrix had actually beat her there. Bellatrix was hardly ever on time for anything, let alone being early. Hermione had to double check the time just to make sure she was not late herself.

"Ah Miss Green, Right on time. I'm sorry Miss Black, perhaps we can discuss these things another time."

The raven haired girl put on her politest smile and nodded. "Very well sir."

Dumbledore stood from his desk and Hermione finally saw the tea set in front of them and wondered just how long Bellatrix had been there.

"As I'm sure you're well aware, the two of you have just two nights left of your detention. I have been most impressed by your work. No matter the difficulty of the task, the two of you seem extremely efficient in conducting yourselves in a timely manor." He gave them both a warm smile. "However, the emphasis of tonight's detention will not be the effectiveness of work together, but more so the duration of your time together."

Hermione shot him an inquisitive look.

"I mean by that, you've already begun to show it is possible for the two of you to work together, but I want to see for what duration that is possible. Tonight I will have you patrolling the castle as a pair looking for students who may be out of bed after curfew."

Hermione was surprised by the simplicity of the task. As a prefect in her own time she was no stranger to patrolling for students out of bed, though she felt it would more than likely be longer than her normal hour long shift.

"The two of you will patrol the castle and its grounds until 1am, hopefully any rowdy teenagers out of bed will either be back in their beds or collected by then." His eyes twinkled slightly the Gryffindor wondered what else the man was thinking.

Bellatrix looking just as confused as Hermione felt. "You just want us to roam the castle all night long?"

He shrugged dismissively. "You say just, I still think it's a good judge of your ability to work together. Co-existence Miss Black. It is not lost on me the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, but this school can not run effectively if students can not co-exist without attempting to harm one another. This has been the point to your punishment over the the last few days. And I must say so myself, you and Miss Green have come a long way in that I do believe."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and Hermione almost thought she caught the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks but the girl turned to walk towards the door. "Come on then Green."

Hermione looked between them still surprised. She had just gotten there and hadn't had a chance to talk to the Headmaster as she usually did. Her cheeks burned slightly as she followed after Bellatrix. "Goodnight sir." She had to rush to keep up with the raven haired girl ahead of her.

Bellatrix was partially up the corridor when Hermione finally was able to catch up to her. "If we've got to do this together, the least you could do is wait up."

A small grunt was all the conversation that she was met with as they began to walk the hallways. Silence hung between them. The only real sounds were the echo of Bellatrix's boots against the floor.

After some time, the silence became unmanageable to Hermione. Granted, she'd love to be a million other places than here right now, but she'd have to make the best of it. "So, that thing I helped you with."

"Let me stop you there. I heard back and it's nothing. Not even the right bloody prophecy."

Hermione watched the hard expression on Bellatrix's face and nodded a little bit. "Well that's unfortunate. It looked really impressive. It was the first I've ever seen a prophecy up close like that before." A blatant lie, but she was trying to build rapport.

Bellatrix nodded. "Should have known it'd be nothing. Prophecies, fortune telling, star maps, all complete rubbish."

The Gryffindor smirked. "A bit funny coming from someone who's name literally comes from a star map."

The slightly shorter girl held her head up. "It's a Black family trait. Every Black born for generations has been given a star or constellation name. It is a tradition. It does not prove that I believe in that nonsense though."

Hermione shrugged a little as they wondered through the halls. "Fair enough. I must admit though, it is a rather cool tradition. Honestly I'm not even sure where my parents got my name. My middle name is done after my grandmother, but that's it."

The dark haired girl turned towards her. "And what is that then?"

"Jean" She said it without even thinking. She had given Bellatrix her proper middle name. It was dangerous to give out too much information. Hopefully in the many years until she was actually born, Bellatrix would forget it. She didn't even think twice, it was becoming too easy for Hermione to talk to Bellatrix.

"Hermione Jean Green? I see. Is that after your magical family or…" She trailed off, unable to bring herself to say it, or possibly stopping herself from saying the wrong thing.

Hermione paused as she looked at the Slytherin. "It's my muggle grandmother's name. If that's what you mean."

A short flash of disgust passed through Bellatrix's face, she tried to push it off for the sake of conversation, but it didn't really work. "I see."

The brunette felt her blood begin to boil. "Just because I have muggle family doesn't make me any lesser you know. Need I remind you that I did knock you out in our duel, and saved your life from the bloody tree outside."

"You knocked yourself out in the process!" The sudden outburst surprised Hermione some, but she refused to back down. Instead Bellatrix turned on her heels to walk even faster down the corridor. "Rub my face in it will you. Lucky shot that nearly killed you too. You don't understand the first thing about it! Little miss know-it-all."

Hermione groaned internally as she rushed to try to keep up with the grumbling girl again, but Bellatrix storming out in a tirade at what looked like a normal pace for her was nearly jogging speed for Hermione. "Will you just cut it out! I'm not trying to rub your face in it, I'm merely trying to prove my point! If I don't understand then try to make me."

She wasn't expecting Bellatrix to turn back to her quite so quickly. "You don't have a point! You don't understand. Muggle's would wipe us out in a heartbeat if they had the chance. Need I remind a bloody American about how our type have been burned at stakes, even when trying to help or protect the dirty creatures! They can't be trusted Hermione. The ones who actually do learn about our existence meddle in matters they don't understand and unleash actual hell on earth sometimes and who has to clean it up? We do! We will never be safe on this earth with Muggles around! Children in other countries with magic are killed off, creatures are hunted as a sport, and all we ever do is cower in fear! That isn't right. We hold much more power; we shouldn't have to hide in the shadows. You may try to claim that there are a few good ones in the bunch, but look me in the eye and try to tell me that the vast majority don't want us dead. That they don't have government agencies constructed to hunting us down. Try to tell me that some muggles don't disown their children when they discover their children have abilities. How is any of that right? And you expect me to trust muggles simple because a few aren't so bad?"

Hermione stood stunned. Of course she knew of Bellatrix's hatred for muggles and even muggleborns by association. She always assumed however that it was just a blind hatred. Ignorance and hate. Of course Hermione didn't agree with her in the slightest, but she could see where the fear of muggles was spawned in. Yes, muggles had done awful things to witches and wizards historically. Yes, she knew that other muggle born kids didn't get the same reaction from their families that she had when McGonagall showed up to visit with her and her parents. Yes, she had heard before that there was a department within MI-6 that was devoted to tracking magic and creating defences for magical threats. Those things though weren't the majority of muggles. "Those things aren't right. It's not good. Sure there have been people who have done horrible, awful things before, but retaliating in the same manor isn't good either. You can't fight hate with hate or ignorance."

Bellatrix watched her before shrugging, turning back around. "Tell that to all those who have been lost to their kind."

Hermione watched her walking off towards the heavy wooden doors that led outside the castle. She figured it'd be useless to try to argue the matter any further for now. Instead she'd follow the girl and try to practice her own ideas. She wouldn't be able to fix anything by blindly hating who she might become.

Silence fell over them again as they wondered the grounds. Hermione was glad for the gibbous moon. It was light enough to see around the grounds without wand light, but ever since her third year, she was always slightly apprehensive of a full moon. Spring in the highlands castle grounds still left a heavy dew and sometimes even a frost on the ground at night. Unfortunately, tonight was a bit colder and chilled Hermione to her core. She wished she'd have known before hand that they would be outside so that she could grab a jumper. Instead, the only sound between them was the crunching of the frost covered grass under their feet.

"This is so stupid. How is playing prefect any of our responsibility." Bellatrix finally broke the silence and Hermione was glad she had left their previous conversation behind.

Hermione sighed, rubbing her hands together to try to warm them. "At least we're not down by the water again right? Could be worse. Really we don't have to do much, just stick together till our time is up."

The raven haired girl hummed in agreeance as they walked towards the Quidditch pitch. The further they got from the castle the colder it seemed to get. A howl of something from the forest made Hermione's heart jump and dread instantly start to sink in. A glance over at Bellatrix showed an almost equally worried face. The frost on the ground got thicker and Hermione's sense of worry and gloom seemed to grow.

Ron's words rang through Hermione's head suddenly, _like I'd never be happy again._

 


	15. Chapter 15

The air was getting colder and colder, uncharacteristically cold even for an April Scottish night. It had been cool when they first stepped out into the brisk night air, but goosebumps now covered Hermione's arms, but she wasn't totally sure if it was from the frosty air that clung around them or her own growing fears and realization of its meaning.

Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed hard before exhaling, a large plume of her breath obscuring her view momentarily. Something that hadn't happened just minutes before.

Freezing in her tracks Hermione reached for Bellatrix's arm, squeezing it perhaps a bit too tightly. "We need to get back, now." She wasn't sure why, or even how, but she knew what was coming.

"W-What are you talking about G-Green?" The brunette could feel the girl next to her shaking slightly as she gripped her arm, trying to push her back towards the castle. She wasn't sure if the trembling words were due to the sharp dip in temperature or due to the onset of fear that she knew was going to be impossible to fight, and she never got the chance to ask as a dark, faceless hooded figure swooped down towards them, an outstretched had riddled with grayish black decay and giving off the smell of death. "O-Oh my god."

Hermione glanced back at the girl behind her, eyes the sizes of saucers staring up at the space above Hermione in horror. Her mouth was agape and Hermione could see the tremble of her bottom lip, a look she'd never expected to be seen on the raven haired girl's face, and instantly Hermione knew she had to do something to snap her out of it.

"Bellatrix we've got to go! Now!" Hermione was pulling at her arm, her nails digging into her flesh, even through the thick cloak she was wearing. She had to make Bellatrix snap out of it, to move, she couldn't leave her completely exposed to the affects of the Dementor hovering behind her. "Bella the castle now!" Desperately she was shaking at the girl's arm, trying to get her to move but she seemed cemented in place, unmoving, petrified by fear.

Instead the Gryffindor finally pulled her wand out, her hand still gripped tightly around Bellatrix's arm as she turned back to face the empty black void where the Dementor's face ought to be. She raised it towards the narrowing gap between them and the dark creature. "Expecto Patronum!" A silvery wisp shot from her wand shielding the spector from getting closer. With the sense of worry and dread that filled her, Hermione found that the courage to produce her corporal otter seemed more difficult to obtain. She looked at Bellatrix's wide horrified eyes and reached for her hand to snap her out of her trance. "Bellatrix! You've got to go back to the castle! Go get Dumbledore! Hurry!"

Dark hollow eyes looked were studied on the demon being held back by the silvery shield before they snapped back to the Gryffindor standing in front of her. Her eyes were finally able to focus enough, but words were not forming for her just yet. The young girl nodded slowly, her eyes still glancing up to the beast behind the shielding charm. She began to take a few steps backwards, and Hermione's grip on her arm instantly slackened. She backed away a few steps, afraid the demon would breach through the silver veil that separated them, before turning her back on the Brunette and began to run quickly back towards the castle.

Hermione's eyes watched Bellatrix as she got away, she'd already run half the way back to the castle before she turned back to watch the Dementor hovering over head.

Hermione's heart thumped harder in her chest as she felt her shield starting to go down, fading into the fog that rose around them, weakening due to the increased anxieties she was experiencing. At least Bellatrix was going for help. She'd saved Bellatrix and she would go look for help, right? Everything would work out. Things would be okay. She could trust her for that much at least.

Her words of reaffirmation sparked something deep inside Hermione again, that sense of hope. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

* * *

"A dementor on school grounds?! What the bloody hell were they thinking?! I'd never seen one in real life before. Bloody hell, I can only imagine what a pack of those things would do to someone. It could have taken our souls!" Bellatrix had been pacing back in forth in the Headmaster's office, a bar of chocolate flailing in her hand as she ranted, only a small bite taken out of it as she stalked the length of the room, back and forth in front of the hearth like a caged animal.

Honestly, Hermione was actually slightly surprised that Bellatrix had gone to find Dumbledore and not just left her there to her doom. Sure she'd told herself that Bellatrix would, but it was also impossible at times to really predict Bellatrix's actions.

Hermione sat in the small wooden chair in the corner of the room, wrapped in a thick fur lined blanket that made an attempt to recapture her body temperature. Hermione watched the other girl pacing back and forth across the cluttered office but didn't say a word, only nibbled on the chocolate bar that had been gifted to her as well.

The rhythmic ticking of a clock hidden somewhere in the Headmaster's office seemed to trance Hermione. Somehow it simultaneously calmed her and put her on edge all at once. It helped to ground her somehow; her breathing calming to match the steady _tick tick tick_ that seemed to echo all around her. The constant pattern echoing through her skull also seemed to dull out all other noise and agitate her to no end. All she could hear, all she could focus on was that damned incessant ticking that happened all around her. She wanted nothing more than anything else in the world right now than to rip the room apart until she found the culprit of the annoying tick and smash it into the ground until the damned ticking finally stopped.

However she just say there. Frozen in place, attempting to ignore all of the rest of the world around her as she stared at down into the half eaten bar of chocolate in her hands.

Her parents would have killed her for having sugar this late at night, but Hermione really didn't care. She tried not to think about that, the idea of her situation, her parents hundreds of miles south in Kent, almost the same age as she was now, they didn't even know one another, let alone have any thoughts of her existing. And why should they? She'd be born in a few years, live a muggle life, unknowing of the mystics of the magical world until McGonagall showed up on her doorstep at age 11, changing her entire life forever. Nothing had ever the same. Sometimes, she wished she'd woken up on her 11th birthday, and the most exciting thing that would happen to her that day, was the new bike her father had built for her, waiting in the back garden.

Just like this, stuck in a time that wasn't her own, with people that hated her existence, people who would die, trying to fight people who wanted to kill her, never seeing her friends and family the same again, trying to escape a _soul sucking demon._ Those sort of days really made her wish for nothing more than to just be a muggle again. Learning more about stranger danger than how to protect herself from the constant threat of death. She argued with herself deep down whether magic was really a blessing or a curse at times.

What was a dementor doing at the school anyways? Even when they had been there in her third year, there was at least cause for it. Hermione knew that one had attacked Harry and his pig of a cousin before he came back to school for their fifth year, but it was still strange, and didn't leave her any closer to an answer. Didn't the ministry have better control of their beasts? Or did they just allow them to roam freely to attack any passer by they liked, whenever they liked.

The second patronus charm that Hermione had cast was finally strong enough to conjure up her familiar otter figure long enough to protect her from the dementor but not to drive it out. it for some reason wouldn't give up its pursuit of her. It was nearly fifteen minutes of her staring down her hooded figure, her fears, her insecurities, and trying to remain stronger than she thought she was. As the minutes had ticked by the little bit of hope she had put into Bellatrix was slipping further and further. As the Otter had dissolved into mist in the space between herself and the dark creature, she knew she didn't have the strength to cast yet another one, and relief flooded her as silvery phoenix flew over her head, it's wings spread as a shield between herself and the creature. The blinding light that radiated from it all that she could take in as the creature was finally driven away back into the night.

Once the Headmaster had lead Hermione and Bellatrix back to his office, making sure to have tea, chocolate, and cakes laid out for them by the house elves, the Headmaster had retreated into a more private area of his office with McGonagall and Professor Slughorn to contact someone from the ministry about the ordeal, but Hermione knew they would more than likely receive no proper answer for it tonight, if ever.

She silently wondered if the Headmaster had stuck nearby them to keep an eye on them all night. He had said once before that he does keep a close eye on his students. And he knew about the events near the lake.

The ticking of the clock seemed to get louder as Hermione got more and more lost in her thoughts. She'd lost her appetite for the chocolate long ago as it was doing very little to really help with the pain of the situation. How could Dumbledore have let this happen? They were meant to be safe at Hogwarts right? God she wanted to break that clock!

The brunette was drawn out of her thoughts as the other girl stood in front of her, snapping her fingers demandingly, inches from her nose. "Hello?! Earth to Green! Were you not paying attention to a single word I've said?"

A small blush crept to her cheeks but honestly it didn't help warm her up inside too much. "I'm sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?"

The look on the dark haired girl's face showed that she didn't appreciate having to reiterate herself. "I asked you where you learned to cast a patronus like that. The patronus charm in practice isn't even taught here until near completion of the seventh year, and even then most nimrods can't actually conjure it. What was that? A ferret looking thing?" Annoyingly, she'd begun pacing agin. It reminded Hermione of watching the tiger exhibit at the Chester Zoo. Trapped.

The Gryffindor cocked her head slightly. Was the look on Bellatrix's face surprise? Impressment? Wonder? Anger that Hermione could do something that she couldn't? Honestly, Hermione was surprised Bellatrix even caught it, she figured the girl had run off too quickly to see it in full form. "It's an otter actually. I'd probably die if it were a ferret, but that's a long story. A friend taught me to conjure it a few months ago. He's been able to conjure his since our third year. It's difficult but obviously useful."

"Really? That's what your patronus looks like? An otter? You just conjure a little animal ghost and it does your bidding for you?"

Hermione still didn't feel quite right from the earlier encounter with the beast, but that was enough to at least make her chuckle hollowly. "Not quite. It's not a ghost at all for starters, it's a projection of happiness, that's what fuels a patronus. That's why it's affective against dementors. The happy memory acts like a shield against all the dread and sorrow that comes with a dementor. That's how I knew it was coming, I just felt... well, like I'd never be happy again."

Bellatrix had finally paused in her pacing, turning to face Hermione again and even in the half lit room of the Headmaster's office, Hermione could see how dark and sunken her eyes were from across the room. "Really? You too?" A suddenly serious tone filled her voice.

Hermione didn't get the chance to respond when Dumbledore walked out of his private quarters flanked by Professors McGonagall and Slughorn. The transfiguration professor's hair hung down back, in a rare moment that it wasn't perfectly pinned into a bun on her head, a worried look hung in her emerald green eyes from behind her glasses as she looked between Hermione and Bellatrix. She looked as if she'd had just enough time to grab a proper robe to cover her dressing gown before the Elves forced her out of her chamber to the Headmaster's office. Slughorn still was in his pyjamas and smoking jacket, half asleep by the looks of it, and looking like he'd much rather be in bed at the moment and deal with the situation in the morning.

"Miss Green, Miss Black," the Headmaster said as he followed them out of what Hermione could only assume as his personal bed chambers "I cannot apologize enough for the trouble you have been put through tonight. I have been in contact with a few members of the ministry, and it appears that there was an attack against a family of Muggles a few villages down from the castle in which the killing curse was used. Aruors and dementors were sent to find the culprits, but when they were not found the Ministry allowed the dementors to look for them and we were not contacted about their possible presence near the school grounds."

"So those _things_ attacked us and the most we're getting out of it is an 'I'm sorry' that's rubbish! I want to know what's being done about it!" Bellatrix was back to fuming again.

The Headmaster nodded, holding his hands up in a dull attempt to calm her rage. "I understand your frustrations Miss Black, but unfortunately there is little that we can do about it as of now. I can however excuse you form your detention tomorrow. I believe you've been through quite enough as it is. You should rest."

Hermione noticed the way Bellatrix's fists tightened more in frustration and honestly Hermione couldn't blame her much. The fight was practically wiped from her right now, but she was equally as angry with the lack of action taken by both the ministry and the school.

"I may also award Miss Green 20 house points as well for the use of the patronus to ward off the dementor." He looked up at her with the same knowing twinkle in his eye, but honestly, Hermione still felt too numb inside to acknowledge it. The half of bar of chocolate she had consumed so far wasn't doing the trick. Instead she nodded briefly, taking yet another small bite of her chocolate bar, ready to just put an end to it. "And I believe tonight has been eventful enough, the two of you are free to return to your dorms for a good nights sleep."

The Gryffindor head of house nodded, concern still etched into her face as she looked between the two girls. "Yes, I believe that is a good idea. You will not be excused from your courses tomorrow, so I suggest you rest as much as possible before your morning classes."

_Of course not. She'd only nearly had her soul drained by the dementor's kiss. Who would need an excuse from classes after that?_

The dark haired girl tapped her foot impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest. "We're free to go then?"

The Headmaster walked over to open the door for them and Bellatrix quickly stormed out through it without another word. Hermione took this as her note to leave as well and stood to follow the other girl. "Good night Miss Green."

"Goodnight" she said in passing, but honestly her mind was elsewhere, ideally back in her bed and under the covers where it would be warm and comforting.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs however, Bellatrix was stood waiting for her just outside the doorway to the stairwell to the Headmaster's office. "It's absolute rubbish that. A dark creature attacks us and the best this bloody school can do is an I'm sorry?!"

Hermione shrugged and sighed, the exhaustion of the day finally grinding down on her. "I guess. At least we don't have our detention tomorrow right?"

Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest again as she looked down. "I suppose." Hermione nodded and started to walk towards the staircase towards the Gryffindor common room. "Wait! Green."

The brunette paused. Honestly there was nothing more she wanted right now than to go to bed, but there was something in the other girl's voice that compelled her to stop. A few footsteps sounded behind her and Hermione slowly turned to see a look on Bellatrix's face she'd never seen before. "That spell, the patronus spell, I've never actually seen in person before until tonight. As I said it's not really something that's taught at Hogwarts in practice until the seventh year. I only know it in theory. Is there…." She trailed off, her eyes downcast and if it were any lighter in the corridor than the sporadic torches that lines the walls, Hermione thought she might catch a light blush painted across Bellatrix's flawless porcelain skin. "Would it be possible for you to teach it to me? I never want to have that feeling again."

Honestly she was stunned. Bellatrix Black was asking her for help once again, and unlike the last time, she felt she was genuinely being asked, not just demanded. _Death Eaters can't cast a patronus._ A voice rang in the back of her head. There wasn't a memory happy enough for them. However, the look on the young girl's face somehow seemed to make Hermione feel saddened all over again.

Hermione had stayed silent for a while as she thought it over and slowly, as if testing it, dark eyes finally met hers and instead of the normal rage and anger that was stored in them, Hermione only saw fear. Nibbling on her own lip, Hermione began to nod. What harm could it really do to try to teach her a protective charm? And if nothing came from it, it'd just solidify Hermione's theory. "I guess I could try to teach it to you."

The slightly shorter Slytherin stood up a little straighter, her eyes brightened in the glow of the torch flames in a way that seemed hopeful. That little bit of light reaction seeming to help dampen the dull ache in Hermione's chest. "Really? Perfect. If we don't have detention tomorrow, then we can start then. Where should we practice?"

Hermione thought for a moment but knew there was really only one option. "The come and go room."

Bellatrix snorted softly. "You'd really have me follow you back into the room you tried to kill me in?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I'll remind you, that you actually pushed me into going there so that _you_ could try to kill _me._ I believe you should be grateful that you didn't seeing as I've now saved your life. Twice."

Bellatrix's gaze darkened once again, perhaps the Gryffindor was pushing her luck some by reminding her that she ought to be indebted to her. " _Fine,_ the come and go room it is then. Tomorrow after dinner. As long as you can teach and not bring the ceiling down on me then we should be just fine."

Hermione shrugged. "As long as you can learn and not threaten me then we should be fine. Remember who saved who. It really wouldn't kill you to at least try to be nice."

A small growl built in the Slytherin's throat as she stared up at Hermione in defiance before turning abruptly on her heels to march back towards the dungeons. Hermione watched her for a moment as she sauntered off, her curls bouncing with each step. Normally Hermione thought she'd find the sound intimidating, but somehow it just felt more challenging to her.

She knew she was being a bit short herself, but she was exhausted, and it had been a long and uncomfortable night. Hopefully tomorrow she'd be in a much better mood after a good night's sleep, and perhaps even a nap between classes and dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Hermione had set foot within the Great Hall, she could feel eyes on her, following her every move.

Classes that day had been easy enough, though they seemed to drag on. She had a list of assignments in her bag that she still needed to write up, but for once in her life she was probably just going to put it off until the weekend rather than completing it the night it was assigned. She had fallen down exhausted into her bed after her Herbology class with the Hufflepuffs, earlier today. She was still in her school robes when Molly had checked on her later in the evening to remind her of dinner. She'd apparently fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had had a dream of some sort, but the details were soon forgotten, other than the annoying reminder of dark hair and dark eyes contrasted against that perfect porcelain smooth skin, with vibrant wine coloured lips pulled into the signature, annoying smirk. The details soon turned fuzzy and were forgotten as the ginger girl shook her awake and drug her out of bed to join her in the Great Hall.

Currently the younger red headed girl sat across from her chatting about the gnomes she had played with in her Care of Magical Creatures class. "They were so playful and fun. I don't understand why they'd be seen as a nuisance species, the leader of the clan also had the most beautiful singing voice. It was great."

Hermione nodded along, smiling as she watched her friend talk with such enthusiasm. She wondered just at what point it was that Molly did seem to get annoyed with the small creatures, because she had spent many an afternoon herself at the Burrow trying to stun and then remove the crafty little devils. "I suppose everyone has a different outlook to things don't they?"

Molly smiled up at her and shrugged. "I suppose. How boring would it be if we were all the same Hermione?"

The elder girl could only nod a little in response as she finished off her Yorkshire pudding that she had put off until the very end. After wiping her face with one golden yellow napkins that adorned the Gryffindor table, Hermione pushed her plate back. "Very true. Thanks for inviting me down for dinner Molly, but I should really go."

The youngest Prewitt raised an eyebrow as she watched her friend. "Back to the library?"

Hermione shrugged, trying not to let her face flush and betray her. "Just for a bit."

The girl shrugged as she added a bit more lamb and mint jelly to her plate. "It's no wonder some of the Ravenclaws are starting to hate you, you must have better grades than all of them by now. How'd you even get in this house?"

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle as she stood, saying her goodbyes to Molly. She felt a set of eyes on her once again as she stood, tracking her as she walked to the large double doors. Once halfway there she turned back to see if perhaps it was Molly who had been watching her, but she had quickly started up another conversation with another student. As she slowly scanned the room, trying not to be too obvious, she made contact with someone at the Slytherin table.

Bellatrix sat with her sisters on either side of her, but they both seemed to be in their own conversations, leaving Bellatrix on her own. As Hermione made it to the door, Bellatrix stood, calmly following her out.

"Green, _Green!"_ A hiss sounded behind her as she reached the stairs, causing Hermione to turn around and watch Bellatrix quickly follow her up. "We're still doing this right? You're not backing out of it."

Hermione shrugged, she was surprised how she really no longer feared the girl that would one day grow into the infamous Bellatrix Lestrange. "I'm ready as long as you are."

Bellatrix nodded shortly. "Let's do this then. And no attempted murder."

Hermione sighed excessively, "Same goes for you Black, same goes for you."

As they rounded the corner, the stone wall instantly began to shift. Luckily for them both, the room apparently didn't hold grudges, and hadn't been harmed beyond repair from their last encounter. Magic was truly amazing sometimes.

Again the room had taken a similar form to that of the D.A. practice room, only now instead of Death Eater shaped dummies, it was Dementor shaped dummies. Not near the same affect as the real deal, but a decent start. Hermione only hoped it wouldn't be too long of an ordeal.

* * *

"Expecto Patronum!"

A booming and commanding voice echoed through the room, confidence exuded through her as she stood fixed in the center of the room. However, only the faintest white wisp of fog seeped from the curved black walnut wand.

A frustrated groan sounded beside her and Bellatrix seemingly kicked at something in the air. "It isn't bloody working! You're telling me wrong!"

Hermione shook her head as she sat back to watch the other girl through her temper tantrum. "No, I haven't. You're still just trying to force it, you have to think of something happy, happier than anything else. Your best memory."

Bellatrix grumbled something under her breath and Hermione sighed, almost glad she didn't hear what the other witch had said, least she try to end practice early today.

It was their third practice, and while Hermione had told her at the onset that it would most likely take quite a while to master, she didn't really think she'd be this slow at it.

"Again Bellatrix." Hermione used her most monotone voice, trying not to show how exasperated she was becoming as well with the whole ordeal.

"No! You show it to me again! There's something you're not telling me, and I want to see it again!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, standing up from the chair that she had transfigured in the corner and walked over to where Bellatrix was in the centre of the room. "I promise I'm not doing anything other than what I've told you. You've got the incantation, you've got the wand movement, all that's left is the feeling."

Hermione took a deep breath, calming her mind. "Expecto Patronum." She merely spoke it where Bellatrix had shouted it loud enough to wake all the ghosts from their slumber earlier. Her wand tip glowed slightly before the energetic little silver otter shot from her wand, swimming through the air around them. She smiled as she watched it fly above their heads before Bellatrix tried to reach for it, the totem dissolving into a silver mist at their feet as she touched it. "See? You can't force it. The memory is the hardest part. That's why it took me so long that night to cast my patronus. The dementors were affecting my emotions and I couldn't access that happiness to cast a full patronus, just a shield. A shield is good too, but you've still got to have a decently pleasant memory, even for that."

The dark haired girl sighed almost dejectedly as the mist at their feet evaporated. "And what if I don't have any properly _pleasant_ memories? Hmm?"

Hermione chewed her lip slightly as she watched her. Sure she had heard some horror stories from Andy so far, but there had to be something happy in her still. "Well what have you been thinking of so far?"

The girl shrugged, her eyes still fixed on the ground some. "Playing Quidditch. I enjoy being a beater."

Hearing Hermione chuckle, Bellatrix turned to glare at her. "That's not enough Bellatrix. Sure, that's nice and all, I'm sure you do enjoy causing other players pain, but this is about true happiness, the kind of happiness that not even one of those beasts can take away from you.

Bellatrix scoffed and crossed her arms. "It's not all about the pain," and shook her head quickly, jostling her wild mane of black curls back out of her face, "Well what's your memory then?"

Hermione paused slightly, her cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she attempted not to make eye contact. "It's personal."

Bellatrix growled "Well how am I meant to do it without an example?!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow as she watched her. "Well not yelling like an entitled toddler is a good start. Just try it again Think of something else. Maybe further back?"

Bellatrix turned away, giving a curt nod as she held her wand up again. "Expecto patronum!" A few small silvery white puffs shot from her wand before sinking to the ground just as the mist from Hermione's otter had moments earlier.

Hermione shrugged, nonchalantly. "You're getting better."

Bellatrix scoffed, sliding her wand back into its holster in her robes. "Am I? It doesn't normally take me this long to master a spell. And I haven't even been able to form a shield, let alone a full patronus!"

Hermione nodded. "Honestly, it took me a while to get it right too. It's different than other spells, it comes with meaning and intention, not just proper wand work and articulation of the spell. It's a bit more complicated than other spells we're taught at school. That's why it's not brought up until 7th year, and even then, many can't produce it."

Bellatrix chewed the inside of her lip. "And how did you learn it then?"

Hermione looked around the Room of Requirement. It was set out exactly the same as it was for the D.A. The dummies weren't exactly Death Eater duplicates, a bit simpler, bit the walls, mirrors, floor, it was all the same. "Like I said, a friend taught me how to do it. His trick was, he knew he could do it, because he had already seen himself do it. So his memory used to cast his first patronus, was him casting the patronus."

When she looked up at Bellatrix, a look of confusion and irritation was plastered to her face. "what kind of nonsense is that?"

It made the Gryffindor chuckle slightly. "I know; I think it's a bit nutters as well. Time Turner. He went back to save himself from a dementor, but he didn't realize it was himself the first time, so when he was there the second time, he knew it had to be him that had done it and he just cast it."

Bellatrix's confusion turned to wonder. "Your friend had access to a Time Turner? What did he do to get that?"

A red heat filled the brunette's face. She hadn't said too much had she? "Actually… well we were instructed to use it for a complicated reason."

"We?! You've used a Time Turner? I've read about it in theory and studied it some, but it must be amazing!"

A pang of guilt ripped through Hermione's chest, settling in her stomach. "No. They're not. Let's try it again, new thought."

"That was of my parents getting me my first wand! We had it custom built by the wand maker to make sure it perfectly fit me. It's the proudest I've ever been."

Hermione shook her head as she moved to sit back in the chair. "You've got to come up with something better than that. It's not about pride, it's about happiness. They're similar but different emotions" The other girl grumbled under her breath and Hermione had finally had enough. "Look! Do you want my help or not? I'm trying to teach you, tell you what you need to do, do you really think you're going to come up with a genuinely happy thought if you're grumbling around and acting like a mad woman any time I make a suggestion?"

"Well it's not exactly like this is going to be a happy memory with the way you're acting either! You've not exactly been supportive in this! If you didn't want to help, say so! I can find someone else to help teach me things, I don't need _you_. You think you are the only one that wants to teach the noble house of Black? People have been begging my father to make me a protégé since my first spell at the age of 4!" Bellatrix was seething and Hermione knew it was no use.

"If that's your approach to it then no, I don't want to teach you. I really don't care about your family. I don't care where you come from. I'm just trying to do a _nice_ thing by teaching you this. I don't care if you had Merlin himself teaching you this, if you aren't going to be nice, if you aren't going to listen, if you're not going to try to do what I tell you then it's no use, and I may as well go." Hermione reached to grab her backpack, there was still time in the afternoon to do some reading in an attempt to translate the Romanian in her mysterious journal after finishing her Herbology homework.

"Wait!" The Gryffindor had almost reached the door, "I do what to learn. It's just," she paused and Hermione turned to see her looking down at the ground. "It's frustrating not being able to grasp it as easily as I do other spells. It normally doesn't take me this long for things and I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong." When the girl looked up, Hermione was met by the same desperate and pleading eyes she had been met with in the corridor when she first agreed to these private tutoring lessons. "Please? Can you tell me just one thing that helps you?"

Hermione chewed on her lip. Perhaps she had been playing her cards a little close to the vest. Of course she didn't want Bellatrix knowing sensitive information about her, but how could she really expect the girl to learn a patronus charm without some kind of example. "Okay," Hermione walked back over, setting her bag back in the chair before pulling her wand out. "The memory I use isn't pride or achievement or anything like that. In fact, I was I was pretty terrified."

Bellatrix looked at her questioningly but didn't interrupt, so Hermione carried on. "I was scared because, well, It's the memory of my first kiss." Her cheeks burned slightly as she explained it. "It's the first time I realized that someone saw me as more than just an annoying little bookwork know-it-all, more than just a friend, and actually saw me for me, a person with actual emotions and feelings and, well that they liked that in me. They liked me in a way no one else really had before. And it was terrifying because I wasn't exactly sure they felt the same, or if I had any of those feelings either. I couldn't know how things would turn out, I didn't know if anyone would find out, or if they did what they would think. But I did it, and it was great. Things didn't work out further down, but in that one moment, that was perfect."

Hermione's eyes had found a spot across the room to stare at, looking at the reflection of her robes in the mirror, afraid of making eye contact with her own reflection or with the other witch as she recanted her story. When she finally forced herself to look back into those dark eyes she was only met with wonder, not condemnation. Though she didn't share the more intimate details of the kiss, she hoped it had been enough information. The brunette turned away then to cast the spell one more time. "Expecto Patronum," the same silvery white otter sprung to life from the tip of her wand, shooting around the room before moving over to Hermione as if to comfort her. Now it was more of a bittersweet memory to her, but it still worked. Even with the pain that came after, the memory of that one moment held enough joy in her life to protect her from the other memories.

As the otter dissolved into nothingness again she looked at Bellatrix who had a new sense of determination in her eye. "Okay, I think I can do it."

Hermione nodded and stepped back out of the way as the Slytherin girl raised her wand. She closed her eyes and Hermione watched as her grip changed on her wand. Her pale fingers loosened around the dark wood as she took a deep breath. "Expecto Patronum!"

As Bellatrix opened her eyes again she had to squint slightly at the bright shield that had erupted from her wand and wrapped halfway around the front of her. Her lips tugged into an instant grin and when she looked over at Hermione, she had an equally pleased smile on her face. "I did it! I did it!" As the shield began to drop, Bellatrix felt a new sense of energy and accomplishment rushing through her body.

The brunette nodded, a small smile pained across her face. "You did pretty well."

"Pretty well? That was a whole shield!"

Hermione smiled as she watched Bellatrix start to get put off with her again. "Yeah that's good. Honestly. With a bit more practice, a little refining, you might be able to conjure a full patronus sometime."

Bellatrix huffed, sliding her wand back into its holster. "Might? I just went from little wisps to a full shield. I've got this. Just wait, I'll show you."

Hermione chuckled a little bit. She had to admit that she was impressed by the other girl's determination. "And what was your memory then?"

Dark eyes widened and she strolled over to grab her bag. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Hermione had just spilled some of her most personal details out to the other girl and she was giving her nothing in return. "Come on, I told you mine, you tell me yours."

"It's none of your business!" Bellatrix was back to her true nature it seemed as she started to storm towards the door. Were Hermione the same person she was when she first arrived she more than likely would have just let the girl go and never spoke of it again, but something made her draw her wand, casting the foot binding jinx at the girl before she reached the door. "Merlin's arse! What the hell was that for?"

Hermione shrugged as she started to walk over. I just want to know so that when we begin to practice next time, I know where to begin. With a wave of her wand, she released the dark haired girl's feet again. The blush that crept onto her pale cheeks was undeniable. "Well I don't exactly have a memory like that you see, no one would dare push their luck with the eldest daughter in the house of Black." Her eyes downcast slightly, "but I did imagine what that moment might be like. How it might feel, who it may be. The idea was… fairly pleasant."

The Gryffindor watched her surprised. The idea of Bellatrix Black being a love-struck school girl over some Slytherin boy, that Lestrange boy a few years ahead of them? It made her feel a bit queasy. Both the Lestrange boys had faces that reminded Hermione of that boy Nott in her own year, greasy hair, an oversized nose and oversized teeth that seemed to hang out of their mouth constantly. Sure there wasn't much selection room when your only choices were pureblood families, but Hermione couldn't imagine them being anyone's first choice. When Hermione finally realized she hadn't responded yet she nodded, shouldering her bag again. "Right. Well, as long as it works right? I think we're good for today. I still have a few inches to write for Herbology and I need to get that done.

Bellatrix finshed walking to the door ahead of Hermione. "Is your class also studying the properties of Gillyweed?" Hermione nodded and Bellatrix groaned softly. "So are we. Once I have my O.W.L. in that class I can't wait to drop it. Gardening is such a useless task. It's why we have Apothecaries, so we don't have to grow them ourselves."

Hermione chuckled. "Well someone has to do it. Though I don't see myself taking it next year either."

Bellatrix nodded. "Are you headed to the library then?" Hermione looked up to Bellatrix and she had to admit that it still surprised her to have a civil conversation with the girl at times. Somehow over the last few weeks, the dynamic between the two of them had shifted significantly.

"Yeah," She hesitated slightly as they walked back into the main hallway, the door to the Room of Requirement dissolving back into the stone behind them. "You're more than welcome to join me if you like."

She was met with a short nod. "May as well. If you're as knowledgeable in Herbology as you are in every other bloody course I have with you then I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have a set of fresh eyes on my work."

Hermione wasn't quite sure how to respond, instead she just nodded as they walked in a slightly awkward silence towards the library together. Hermione Granger and Bellatrix Black working on Herbology homework together? Harry and Ron would never believe her even if she were able to show them the memory herself. Would she ever be able to tell them? Show them what she had been through? Her heart started to beat faster and her stomach turned into knots as she tried to push the thought from her head. There was no point in trying to think about the what if's right now. She just had to keep trying.

And until then, she'd live in the moment. Even if that moment included Bellatrix Black.

 


	17. Chapter 17

As exams drew closer, Hermione found herself back in her secluded section of the library more and more. Though Hermione knew she had little to worry about with exams, she still wanted to make sure was as up to date as possible on all of her coursework. While some exam prep work was easier than her pervious exams such as Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, others seemed to be much more difficult such as Defence Against the Dark Arts. She attributed this to the fact that they had had a much more stable teacher for the course than the yearly round robin that Hermione had experienced in her five years at Hogwarts, and had learned more in her few short months under Professor Wormstrung than Hermione had learned year round under Umbridge.

Hermione had come accustomed to the company that she had garnished within her typically secluded back corner of the library. It was not uncommon to have Andromeda accompany her at times. They would compare notes, chat idly about their lives, but it wasn't uncommon for them to both sit in silence as well as they finished their work. She actually looked forward to her time with Andromeda, and increasingly more so than the times that Molly invited herself along.

While Hermione loved Molly Prewitt and the got along just fine outside of coursework, she was beginning to learn that Molly was about as academic as Ron was. She would constantly distract herself from her work and attempt to draw Hermione into it as well with whatever newest quiz was in the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_. She was beginning to think Molly wouldn't even pass her Potions exam with out some serious help.

The company however that Hermione was most surprised by was Bellatrix. It was rare, typically only when Andromeda was already there, and for the most part the three studied in absolute silence, none of them wanting to say anything to put the others off and break whatever truce agreement they had unspokenly forged.

Hermione was impressed by the book load that Bellatrix seemed to gravitate towards. Mostly advanced upper level books discussing theories in transfiguration or charms, historic context of ancient runes and complex arithmancy, even by muggle interpretations of maths. A few books actually surprised Hermione, as she had never seen any tomes on dark arts charms before in the Library. She was beginning to wonder if the books had been removed by her own time at Hogwarts, or if they came from a special Black library reserve somewhere outside the library. She would have to try to search for the book later to know for sure, but she still wasn't entirely sure how useful it would be in the protective warding parchment they were assigned.

Most any time that Bellatrix would show up, it mostly seemed as if it were to keep an eye on Andy. She would make sure they sat on the same side of the table, diagonally from Hermione to put as much distance between them as possible. If Molly showed up however, Bellatrix would disappear literally within seconds. While Molly wasn't the best study buddy, she wasn't that bad. But then again, with Bellatrix Black, there could be a million other reasons she would be compelled to disappear from Molly's sometimes motor mouth.

When Hermione was feeling particularly lucky, she would even ask Bellatrix for her opinion on something she was writing. It was useful having another fifth year around to study with instead of trying to garnish ideas from a couple of fourth years who didn't fully grasp the concept of her work. It was a crap shoot though what kind of response Hermione would be granted by the eldest Black sister though. It would vary between Bellatrix tearing her work to shreds (intellectually at least) and making Hermione completely reevaluate her work, to a simple quiet nod before returning to her work, and even rarer moments where Bellatrix would actually give her ideas on what to write about.

With Bellatrix around her coursework was done at a much faster rate and she was almost grateful to have her around.

Things had grown increasingly civil between the two, to the point that even Andy had noticed. After Bellatrix had Hermione had finished their Astronomy parchments and Bellatrix took her immediate leave Andromeda spoke up. "This is the most I've seen her in the Library since I came to Hogwarts. Typically, she just checks out books and does all of her work in her room. I'm not sure if you've noticed it in class, but Bella doesn't exactly get along well with others, not even her classmates sometimes."

Of course she had noticed it before, but she wasn't exactly expert at hiding it.

_When Bellatrix had been paired with another Slytherin boy, Yaxley in potions he had made a critical mistake in adding in one too many drops of dragon's blood. This caused their cauldron to go up in almost jet like flames, ruining their grade for the day, and leaving him singed to a point that reminded Hermione of Seamus Finnigan. Bellatrix had paid the service back by grabbing all of his parchments from his bag and throwing them into the lit cauldron, sending them all to smoldering ashes._

_"I was doing him a service!" She exclaimed when Slughorn took 10 points from their house. "His notes were probably rubbish anyways! If he does them over properly again then perhaps he won't make such stupid mistakes!" It amazed Hermione that it didn't earn Bellatrix a detention as well, but this was Slughorn's class. He did still have preferential treatment towards Slytherin students, even if not in the same capacity as Snape._

Andromeda shrugged. "It's good not to have to worry about carting either of you to the infirmary again though for doing something stupid. Plus, I'm glad I don't really have to hide my trips to the library anymore. Professor McGonagall has said she can really tell I've made a change in study habits and she expects me to get at least an Exceeds expectation for the year."

Hermione smiled up at her younger friend. "That's great Andy, and trust me, I'm glad not to be going back to the hospital wing myself. It takes too much time out of the schedule."

Andromeda nodded and they fell back into their typical silence of jotting down notes.

"So what are the two of you doing in the Room of Requirements then?"

Andy had caught her completely off guard. Had Bellatrix not said anything to her sisters? Was she meant to keep it secret as well? Sure she hadn't told Molly or any of the other Gryffindors, but it's not like it would really go down well admitting that she was helping a Slytherin. Especially Bellatrix Black.

"We're just studying." Hermione said finally. "Practicing some spells for class is all. Not on each other, just… practice for O.W.L.s."

The look Andromeda gave Hermione wasn't one of complete trust, she knew the girl was holding something back. "Really? Bella won't tell me anything, I already know that so I don't ask. I only caught you two coming out of there together the other night, or well, nearly you and Bella caught Ted and I. We've had to change up where we meet because you guys have shown up there so much. I just want to make sure the two of you aren't getting into any more trouble. I know Bella doesn't think I care, or that she should be the protective one because she's the oldest, but honestly she gets into far more trouble than I do, I just want to make sure."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "I promise, everything is fine. We make sure we're back before curfew, and you've not seen her come back hurt have you?"

The younger Slytherin shook her head a little and sighed. "I suppose. It's still just odd to me to see her acting so… I'm not even sure how to put it. Civil? Don't get me wrong, it's a welcomed change."

Hermione laughed a little bit. "Yeah, it's good not to have to constantly be looking over my shoulder, I'll give you that. She can be pleasant when she wants to be."

* * *

After dinner that evening Hermione made her typical trip up the stairs towards the Room of Requirement. Honestly Hermione wasn't exactly sure why they were still meeting to practice Bellatrix's patronus charm, she wasn't sure she'd be able to help her any further in producing a full patronus. She had told her what it would take, and had showed her how to perform it. Bellatrix had a fairly strong shield charm as it was, but she wasn't satisfied with it, so Hermione agreed to continue to help her.

As she reached the Room of Requirement, the door was already visible. As she entered she watched as Bellatrix produced the shielding charm and held it for several minutes before Hermione finally made herself known. "It looks really good Bellatrix. You'd easily be able to hold a dementor off with that. I don't think you need to practice duration; it'll just exhaust you."

Bellatrix practically jumped when she realized she wasn't alone anymore, her pale cheeks starting to turn rosy from being found. "I suppose. I'm just hoping I can condense it somehow. I feel like I'm so close to a full patronus, I'm just missing something."

Hermione nodded as she walked over and pulled her wand out. "Are you still using that same memory? The idea?"

The dark haired girl nodded as she looked down, her cheeks still slightly pink, but returning back to their pale ivory color. "It's the closest I've come."

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe, but perhaps you need to make the actual memory rather than simply thriving off of the idea of it. My friend's He's was partially the idea, but also the knowledge that he had completed it. Or that he would at least. You need something more tangible. Maybe we should call off tonight and wait-"

"No! No, I can do it, I just need the motivation." The grip on Bellatrix's wand tightened slightly but she still wasn't looking up at Hermione.

She felt a bit sorry for the girl, Hermione could tell that Bellatrix has been in here for a while, presumably practicing continuously without her. Come to think of it, Hermione hadn't seen Bellatrix at dinner even. The thin sheen of sweat on Bellatrix's forehead told Hermione that she had probably been in here over an hour trying to do the spell without her.

"Bellatrix, it's okay. Have you eaten anything today? Remember, this is meant to be because of a happy memory. If you're distracted, it's not going to really work. Your mind has to be clear."

"Would you just shut up! I can do this! I can do this." The raven haired girl took a deep breath before suddenly expelling it all out at once in a huff. "Look, if you don't want to help, then don't. You know where the door is, you just came through it. I'm not quitting. Not until I master it. If you're giving up, then go."

What if what Hermione had heard was true, what if it wasn't even possible for her to ever produce a patronus? Sure Bellatrix wasn't the crazed Death Eater she knew just yet, but still the Order had said before that they never could. Given the information that she'd heard from Andromeda so far about their childhood it wouldn't exactly be a surprise if they couldn't conjure it. Hermione couldn't imagine being brought up in a household that knew so very little about love. Arranged marriages, house elves taking care of children, extreme corporal punishments at the hand of their father for not always appearing the perfect pureblooded children they were meant to be. If the happiest memories Bellatrix could really come up with were Quidditch and receiving her wand, then it was no wonder she hadn't been able to cast a full patronus.

Hermione had to give Bellatrix credit though. Her determination was impressive, even when Hermione doubted her, she kept pushing herself more and more.

She reached up to lay a slightly apprehensive hand on Bellatrix's shoulder. When she didn't pull away Hermione smiled. "It's okay Bellatrix. I'm not giving up okay? I'm sure you can do this. But trying to force it won't work. It has to be genuine, it has to be real—"

Hermione was caught off guard when Bellatrix turned and quickly brought her lips to Hermione's.

The kiss was soft and gentile, but she could feel all the nerves and fear Bellatrix had pent up within her.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do.

Bellatrix was kissing her. Bellatrix Black was kissing her. Bellatrix Lestrange was kissing her! She froze in her place, her eyes slowly slipping shut as lush soft lips brushed against her own in a way that sent fire and ice through her veins.

When Hermione didn't immediately pull away, Bellatrix moved a tentative hand up to cup Hermione's cheek, her fingers trembling slightly as they brushed over the soft skin. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire under the girl's delicate touch and when full lips finally pulled back and Hermione's eyes flickered back open, her eyes briefly got caught in Bellatrix's dark deep orbs before the younger girl pulled away.

Hermione was at a loss. Yes, she had kissed someone before, she had even kissed a girl, not that she was likely to share the information with most, but she had never felt a kiss like that.

Bellatrix took a step back, turning away from Hermione and pulled up her wand as the other girl still stood frozen in her place. "Expecto Patronum" A blinding white light shot from the tip of her wand, and rather than the normal shield that erupted around Bellatrix something else emerged as the light started to die down some. A bird flying above their heads, soaring through the room overhead.

Both girls stood stunned in the room before Bellatrix grinned. "I did it! I fucking did it! Did you see that! A jackdaw! I have a bird for my patronus!"

It was undeniable. While the ethereal form of the animal was white rather than its natural black, the jackdaw flew in circles over the two girls' heads before dissolving into a mist that fell over their heads, sending another shiver down Hermione's spine.

Hermione's heart beat fast and hard enough in her chest that she wondered if Bellatrix could hear it. She couldn't help the pull of a smile at her lip as she watched the dark haired girl celebrate. It was a perfect representation of the girl in Hermione's opinion. "Yeah, you did it."

Bellatrix turned to look up at Hermione and the Gryffindor could see that her cheeks were still an equal shade of crimson to her own. "Well you did say that I needed something more tangible."

Hermione blushed, pushing her fingers through her slightly frizzled chestnut hair. "I did, I just wasn't expecting –"

"Look we don't have to talk about it alright? I just… I needed to cast the spell. Now I have. We don't have to talk about it or discuss it or anything like that. I'd much rather you forget it in all honesty." Bellatrix didn't look her in the eye and a twinge of regret flashed through Hermione. "And actually if you ever tell anyone about it ever, I'll curse you till you wished you were a muggle. It's not like I'm… I mean I'm not it's just… I needed… you were there and… look it's done okay?"

Hermione nodded slightly, her eyes downcast in her own embarrassment that she couldn't even watch Bellatrix any longer. "Right. Of course you're not. I didn't… I didn't say…"

She was at a loss for words, a way Hermione rarely found herself in. She felt stupid the longer she stood there babbling. Had she felt something within the kiss? There was absolutely no denying that Bellatrix was beautiful. The way her long dark curls fell around her face, her pale skin showing her every emotion, and those piercing black eyes. The ones that Hermione was once so afraid of but more and more often were drawing her in to the girl more. But this was Bellatrix. Deranged, elitist, headstrong, protective, engaging, brilliant… What the bloody hell was going on?

Bellatrix marched over to grab her book bag, her eyes not meeting Hermione's as she turned to storm towards the door again. "Not a word of this Green."

Hermione could only watch as Bellatrix stormed out. She wasn't sure if she wanted to make her stop and come back, let her go, talk about it, kiss her again? She lost any opportunity to do anything though. She couldn't seem to make her mouth form words and within seconds the girl was gone, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts in the Room of Requirements.

Hermione knew who she was. She still couldn't quite admit it to her friends but she knew that she wasn't completely normal in the love department. Her own memory used for the charm was her kiss with Fleur after the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament was finished last year. While all eyes were on her misinterpreted friendship with Harry, or her failed relationship with Victor Krum, her true feelings for the quarter-vela had gone completely undetected to those around her and most importantly Rita, Skeeter.

* * *

_Hermione sat waiting inside the champion's tent for any signs of Harry. Fleur had been rescued earlier from the maze and was relaxing inside. Hermione couldn't help glancing up at the beautiful blonde as she was comforted by her sister. She could tell that Fleur simply wanted to be left alone but Gabrielle didn't seem to allow it._

_"Please Gabrielle, it iz over. I 'ave failed ze final test. I am no champion."_

_"If ze others do not return non?"_

_"Non. One of ze boys will be ze champion. There iz no other way. Please Gabrielle I just want to be alone for a while. I will be fine."_

_Hermione could hear the defeat in her voice and she really felt sorry for the French girl. She had come to appreciate her as a brilliant witch in the few times that they had spoken. Apparently Fleur knew exactly what the screeching within the golden eggs was as soon as she'd heard it. Veela's apparently had a natural way with languages. Ginny had claimed it was probably useful when trying to bed any man possible, but Hermione knew that's not really how the thrall worked. And honestly, she'd love to be able to pick up on languages that easily._

_It was no wonder that the girl had been chosen for the tournament. The ideas she'd had to evade the dragon were brilliant, unfortunately much the same as Hermione, she simply lacked the applicable skills at times to use her intellect on the fly, she seemed to overthink decisions too much. And while Hermione hated being used as a trophy to be rescued by just some man (even if the man was Viktor Krum) she had gotten the opportunity at tea with Dumbledore, Ron and Gabriella to learn some more about the French girl. She had really wished if it was not going to be one of the Hogwarts boys, that it would be her._

_Regretfully Hermione caught a glimpse of Fleur placing a kiss on her sister's forehead before turning around on the exam table she was sitting on. From the commotion Hermione had overheard earlier, Fleur was not hurt, someone had attacked and stunned her within the maze and she was not permitted to continue on then._

_Finally accepting that her elder sister did not wish to speak anymore Gabrielle finally took her note to leave the tent._

_Fleur sat on her own for a while until Hermione could swear she heard crying coming from the blonde girl. It actually hurt Hermione to see. No one wanted the chance to win as much as Fleur had. Well, maybe Fred and George._

_Checking around the rest of the tent to see the other inhabitants stuck in conversations and not paying the least of attention to her, Hermione tentatively made her way over to the gorgeous quarter-vela. She was nervous of being told off just the same as the previous girl but she still tried._

_"I'm sorry for what happened out there. I'm surprised someone would do that rather than trying to compete honourably. You deserved better than that Fleur." She spoke softly, not wishing to garnish too much attention._

_The French girl scoffed softly. "'Ermione, you need not pretend for my sake. I know you support 'Arry Potter, and you should. He iz from your school and your friend. He deserves to win." She refused to look up at Hermione but the Gryffindor could see the emotional pain that the girl was in._

_"I do support Harry, but that doesn't mean I don't think you were mistreated. It isn't fair what happened to you."_

_Blue-grey eyes looked up into hers and a cold chill ran through Hermione. The redness around her puffy eyes showed just how much she had been crying. "Thank you. You're very kind, unlike your, how you say, weasel girl friend non? I doubt she would 'ave such nice things to say to me. Maybe I should 'ave listened to my father, ze tournament is no place for ze woman."_

_Hermione shook her head quickly. "That's rubbish. You did amazingly out there Fleur. He should be proud of you."_

_Tired shoulders gave her a half shrug as she looked back down. "Maybe so, but I am scared to see. Your friends are very lucky to have you Miss, 'Ermione. So iz Victor."_

_The brunette's cheeks burned and she shook her head. "That was just for the ball, sort of a 'thank you for saving my life in the lake' type thing. But actually it's sort of his fault I was there to begin with. I'm not really interested in… no he's not my type. He's too much brawn, not enough brains I think."_

_When the Vela looked back up into Hermione's eyes she felt as if she could get lost in them. Such enticing blue eyes, hazed over in an almost silver grey mist. Even when she had been crying, there was not denying how beautiful the girl was. "Perhaps not, but you are ze brains and beauty enough for any person non?"_

_Hermione blushed. She found it almost laughable that she would be calling Hermione beautiful. "I don't know so much about that."_

_"Non, do not sell yourself short 'Ermione, you are gorgeous. If others do not see it as it iz their own fault." Hermione looked down She couldn't believe how embarrassed the other girl made her feel. She froze when she felt a soft delicate hand on her cheek, lifting her gaze back up to the blonde's. "You will make someone very 'appy some day 'Ermione."_

_Hermione's eyes fluttered shut instantly as she felt soft lips make contact with her own. She melted into the feeling, a tentative hand reaching up for the girl's waist to pull herself in even closer. She felt as if her heart was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. Victor had tried to kiss her after the Yule Ball but he had been sloppy and she wondered if he was probably drunk as well. It made her want to gag and she hardly considered it a kiss as he missed completely for her chin, but this? This was different._

_As she pulled back Hermione felt winded, as if she had run a full marathon. The blonde Vela smiled at her as she slid off the exam table. "Do not tink so poorly of yourself 'Ermione. You are amazing."_

* * *

Hermione had spent all summer thinking about that kiss. What it had meant. She knew the quarter-vela had done it to encourage her, but she had not expected quite the emotional response from it that she felt. She had spent the better part of a year arguing the concept with herself that she had liked girls, but she knew she couldn't argue it with herself any longer. She'd never felt the emotional attachment to guys that she ought to have. She was tired of explaining to her friends and others that she really did just see Harry and Ron as her best friends and brothers. They had been through too much together for anything else.

Eventually Hermione had to admit it to herself. Something she still was afraid to utter aloud, but deep down she knew. Just before the school term started, she had accepted that she did find other girls attractive. Not anyone like Ginny, Lavender or Pavarti, merlin no. They always seemed to annoy her to no end. Padma on the other hand was the much more interesting of the Patil twins, and Hermione had even found herself with a small crush on Luna Lovegood for all of about 3 weeks possibly, until she started spouting off some of Professor Trelawney's rubbish about auras and other nonsense. That was an instant turn off.

But Bellatrix? Did she really fancy Bellatrix of all people? Did Bellatrix really fancy her?


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione found it difficult to focus on almost anything since that afternoon training session cut short in the room of requirements. She constantly found her mind being drug back to the confusing, intoxicating, infuriating and insufferable Bellatrix Black. She found herself confused on two fronts.

The first of which was why had Bellatrix chosen to kiss her? Of all she knew about Bellatrix Lestrange, her fancying woman was not one of those points. She was meant to marry Rodolphus Lestrange after all, the annoying French boy who was a few years older than them. Normally Hermione had nothing against the French, but his demure was one that really was based on rude French stereotypes and gave others a bad name. Surely she had to care about the man though if she married him right? Then again, they were the only one of her sisters not to have children. But that could have been for a number of medical reasons or due to the fact she was in prison for so long. _Or because she won't let him touch her._ Merlin that voice in the back of her head hadn't shut up ever since the incident.

Even if Bellatrix didn't love Lestrange, everyone knew how devoted and in love with the Dark Lord she was. _Was that love or devotion? They can be different._ Regardless, she had never heard of Bellatrix Lestrange fancying girls! Merlin, it was driving her insane. The only logical reason was that the Slytherin girl was doing what Slytherins do best. She used Hermione all for the sake of conjuring her patronus. Of course. Hermione had gone through all the effort of trying to help her, she'd been nothing but useful to the girl for weeks, of course sooner or later she would turn things and use them more for her advantage.

The second point of confusion was, why did if affect Hermione so much that apparently she could think of nothing else all day, but that manipulative girl?

It must be because I've figured out her little game. I'm simply pissed off that I let things get this far and didn't notice beforehand. _Though if that were the case, why is she under you skin so much?_ I'm just tired of being used by everyone around me is all. _You've never reacted like this before when someone has used you for your skills or knowledge._ The wounds are still fresh. I'm just upset. It will pass. As long as I don't get near her, it will pass.

Unsurprisingly Bellatrix kept her distance after the incident. Even in classes that they shared together, Black would either sit as far away as possible from her, or in her more trademark manner, show up late and find a spot with another Slytherin student. Hermione still wondered why the girl was always late, and how she got away with it so regularly. Sure the Black name carried some weight, but were even all of the professors afraid of the girl?

Hermione wanted to talk to Bellatrix about what happened, make sense of all of the white noise thoughts buzzing through her skull, distracting her from whatever work she was trying to finish and directing it to the girl instead, but what could she even say? In fact, Hermione would never admit it outright, but she found herself ducking away from the dark haired girl, into empty hallways or abandoned classrooms whenever she might approach, simply because she wasn't sure what to make of the situation herself. _What is there to really think or talk about Granger? It's Bellatrix, You know what she becomes. There's no hope for her. The only love or admiration she'll ever have is to Voldemort, so don't fool yourself. She's a death eater. If she knew you were a muggleborn she wouldn't even be willing to look at you, much less give you the time of day. She's evil. Evil. Evil._

She tried to remind herself of that regularly. It almost became a mantra when she would catch a glance of those unmistakable thick black curls that cascaded down the other girls back, or would get caught in front of her face when she was too focused or distracted to move them. Hermione would get the urge to brush them out of the way, tuck them behind her ear, feel how soft her cheek felt beneath her hand and get one more taste of - _NO!_

The longer it went, the worse things seemed to get to her. All throughout their Transfiguration class, Hermione found her gaze being drawn back to Bellatrix over and over again. Her soft pale complexion, those dark piercing eyes that once made her afraid, the angle of her jawbone and sharpness of her cheek, the way her voice carried through the classroom when she was called upon. _Merlin Granger! Get a grip! This whole thing is beyond ridiculous. She just used you to make her patronus, that's all. Now that it's done she probably won't even show up in the library anymore either. Just be glad you're rid of her now. Evil. Evil. Evil._

There were a few times when Hermione was caught in this internal debate that Bellatrix would glance over towards her and catch the brown eyed girl staring at her. Embarrassed she'd quickly look away and try to find where they were in the lecture and catch up. Somehow she always managed to be a few pages behind and would have to flip through her book to catch up. _Stupid. Just don't look anymore and focus on your notes._ However, within 10 to 15 minutes Hermione would catch herself all over again watching the girl. And the cycle would continue.

The clock tower bell chiming was her saving grace that day, and also her greatest enemy. Hermione didn't hesitate. She quickly collected her things, disregarding the normally strict order she would organize her books, notes, and parchments in. She had to get as far away from the girl as she could.

_It's not like I look at Andromeda in the same way, and they're virtually twin images! Similar hair, face, eyes, body, at least having a crush on Andromeda would make more sense, she's at least nice to be around... It's not a crush! Merlin Granger get a grip on yourself._

She rushed from McGonagall's classroom, ignoring the seemingly concerned look in her professors eyes, and out into the main hallway as quickly as she could, she wasn't even really sure if her head of house had assigned them any work before their next meeting or not. She'd have to ask one of her classmates once she was safe away within their common room. As she hurried down the hallway, squeezing past a younger group of Hufflepuffs, she only had one thing on her mind, getting as far away from Bellatrix as she could. Funnily enough, when you focus on one thing only, you tend to miss out on all the other little things around you. Hermione didn't even notice the broom sitting in the middle the floor until she had tripped over it, sending her book bag and notes flying across the hall as she tried to stop herself from hitting the cobbled stone floors too hard.

"My broom! I swear, if you've damaged it then I'll be writing my father by dinner and expect you to by me a new one by breakfast!" As Hermione pushed herself to roll over she groaned internally as she watched the blonde headed boy reach for his broom, checking it all over for any cracks or bristles out of place.

She really didn't want to have to put up with this as well today. "Well what exactly was it doing laying in the middle of the floor? If you really cared about your broom, perhaps you'd take a little more care of it instead of leaving it around. I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking." She brushed the front of her robes off, ignoring the dull ache in her wrists before standing to grab her book bag and the parchments that had slipped out of it, trying to collect them before they fell under someone's foot.

"I didn't ask. Does it look like I care?" The boy spit back at her with every air of arrogance as his future son would and it was no wonder then why Draco was such a bellend if this was what he had to look up to in life.

"Oi, Malfoy, maybe help the lady with her things instead of worrying about your fancy broom. It's not like it's really done you much good anyways. At least have some respect for the upper years you little twerp." Hermione was still crawling across the floor to collect her thinks before she looked up to see a ginger boy gripping the front of Lucius' Malfoy's robes tight enough that the blonde was actually hovering off the ground slightly, a look of fear etched deeply in his face.

"I-I didn't mean, you see, she's the one who, I didn't get the chance to… I-I'm sorry Fabian." Hermione couldn't help but to smile a little as the boy looked as if he was going to piss himself. _I shouldn't be this happy about Malfoy being scared, but he really deserves it._

The red headed boy dropped the little blonde menace back to the floor and took a step back. "It's not me that you ought to apologize to." Hermione blushed slightly as he motioned toward her.

The blonde boy nodded, running his fingers through his shoulder length hair to fix it back in place, even though it didn't seem to have moved at all before attempting to pull his robes back down into place and regain his composure. "Yes well, I'm very sorry Green. I hope you didn't hurt yourself."

Hermione was left speechless as she looked up between the two boys. Never in her life would she imagine a Malfoy apologizing to her for anything, much less an incident that could possible be determined as her fault, if only she'd been paying more attention to where she was going, rather than who she was getting away from, none of this would have happened.

Fabian nodded, "Better, now get out of here Malfoy."

The blonde boy quickly grabbed his things before running for the hills. Honestly she enjoyed being a bit older than Lucius Malfoy, at least she didn't have to worry about him annoying her as much as Draco did in school. He was good about keeping his distance from her, but she wondered how much grief the other future death eater gave to the Gryffindors and muggleborns in his year.

Hermione felt a warm flush filling her cheeks as she noticed Fabian still standing there. Why was he still standing there? "Thanks for that. I could have handled it though." She puled herself back to her feet, trying to double check that she had all of her papers, but they were too out of order to make much sense of it.

He nodded as he smiled up at her. "I'm sure Hermione. It just upsets me to watch these supposed gentlemanly purebloods treat women like trash. It's a joke. Meant to be the top of high wizarding society, but can't even help a girl to her feet or give a proper apology."

She smiled softly and shrugged. "Well I'm not too worried about a second year. Even Malfoy."

Fabian blushed softly, but Hermione could still notice it against his almost pasty white skin. "Well if any of them start to give you any trouble, you just let me know Hermione, I'll take care of it."

Why was he suddenly so concerned about her? _Oh no._ Hermione chewed her lip. "Molly didn't put you up to any of this did she? Watching out for me?"

The redheaded boy, no, he was more a man than a boy, looked at her confused before shaking his head "Huh? No, I just wanted to help." He gave her a shy sort of smile.

"Aww well look, isn't this cute. A blood traitor and a half-blood picking on little Slytherins together. Maybe not the brightest thing near where a Slytherin class just got out." The sickeningly sweet tone of voice reminded her of the night inside the Department of Mysteries, and it make Hermione's blood run cold. _Merlin no. So much for trying to leave early._

Fabian was quick to turn around, standing almost between them to defend Hermione once again, but Hermione could still see past him "Look Black, we're not here to start trouble. If anything Malfoy started things."

"You expect me to believe a second year tried to pick a fight with a fifth year, who then needed a sixth year to even things out? Highly likely." A sneer was pulling at her features in a way that reminded her not of the normal Bellatrix Black she had come to know, but more so of the Bellatrix Lestrange of the future, one she feared.

"He's right Bellatrix." Somehow Hermione found her voice, and charcoal eyes quickly cut towards her. "Malfoy really did start things. I didn't ask Fabian for help, he was just here."

"I don't want to hear it Green. Come near any more Slytherins and you'll regret it." Was Bellatrix really defending Lucius? Of course she was. Did she really expect Bellatrix to come to her defense instead?

Hermione was too lost in her thoughts and jumped slightly as she felt a hand on her arm and saw that it was Fabian's. "We're not here to start trouble Black. You mind your business and we'll mind ours. Come on Hermione."

Her cheeks burned slightly again as he began to lead her away from the impending explosion that was Bellatrix. What was he even doing? She glanced back over her shoulder at Bellatrix and found her glaring her down. If looks could kill. Though when an older group of Ravenclaws walked past, she was surprised to see the girl gone so quickly

"You've got to be more careful Hermione, especially around Black." Her head snapped back to the tall boy beside her as he spoke, clearing her mind once more of _her._ "Molly has already told me about how the two of you got in trouble together. You should just stay away as much as possible. Black isn't the forgiving or forgetting type." Fabian led her down the corridor towards the Great Hall and Hermione couldn't help but notice his hand was still on her arm. _What is he doing?_

"Uhh yeah. I'll remember that. Thanks Fabian."

He nodded, blushing some as he pulled back, his now clammy hand finally pulling away from her arm. "So I was wondering," he stopped outside the Great Hall, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his trousers, "I know that Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon Hermione and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get a drink? With me?" His eyes couldn't meet hers, and his cheeks were slowly turning a shade similar to his fiery red hair.

_Oh God…_

"Uhh Fabian, that's really nice and all, and if Molly set you up to this—"

"Molly? Why do you keep bringing my sister up?" The confused look on his face really sealed that he was acting of his own volition. "No I just wanted to know if maybe you'd want to… go out with me sometime?" The nervous blush on his face reminded her so much of Ron. Which really only made it hurt even more.

She could feel her own cheeks burning as she looked up at him. It was all too weird to her. "Fabian, that's incredibly sweet, and I-I'm honoured really, I just don't think we're both on the same page. I mean I think that you're an amazing guy, but we don't really know each other."

"Well that's the point of a date isn't it? Hang out, get to know one another, have a good time." His eyes looked hopeful like a puppy being left out in the rain, begging to come inside.

She wasn't really sure what to do. She'd never been asked out before, let alone tried to turn someone down before.

She smiled softly up at him. "I really do appreciate what you did for me. You'll make a girl very happy, but I just don't think I'd make you very happy."

He hung his head as he let out a sigh before nodding. "I understand… I think… it's a no though isn't it?"

She nodded, her fingers nervously playing with the hem of her robe. She really just wanted this to end. "Yeah, that's a no… I'm sorry Fabian."

The ginger boy nodded, pushing up a small smile. "That's alright, worth a shot I guess. Though if you change your mind before then... " His insinuation of an offer hung between them without being retold. "I hope you have a good rest of your day Hermione." She was glad that he didn't decide to hang around and instead let himself into the Great Hall for lunch.

She contemplated following him in for a moment but knew that it would be too awkward to be sat near one another at the same table. And truthfully she was more nervous about what she might see sitting at the silver and green table on the far end of the hall. Instead she chose to forgo lunch all together and just wait for tea later on. Perhaps she could ask the elves to bring her something.

She looked down at the mixed up stack of papers and books under her arm, noticing the cracked leather journal pressed against her side. Maybe another trip to the library was what she needed to try to clear her mind of all of the ridiculousness that seemed to be surrounding her.

The entry way was still crowded as she watched students filling in and out of the Great Hall in groups and pairs, but she was the only one to turn towards the grand staircase, taking the steps two at a time to get away as quickly as possible, putting distance between herself and the now growing number of people she wanted nothing more to do with today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it took me way longer to transfer old chapters over to AO3 that I want to admit. (mostly because I'm hella lazy sometimes and very easily distracted) But this is the last catch up chapter, and all my additional updates will be current instead of backlogged. So now we wait a week to see what happens next.


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the week seemed to drag on with little to no relief in sight.

When Molly found out that Hermione had turned down Fabian's date she had been rather unsurprisingly, mad. Nothing really to rival the anger Hermione witnessed from a much older Molly Weasley when directed at her sons, but angry non the less.

_"What do you mean you said no?! He asked you out Hermione! That's great!" They were sat in a corner of the common room, away from most of the others, but Hermione still had to shush her friend's outburst from drawing too much attention to them. "I don't see what the problem is. Just go and have a drink with him. You'll warm up to him."_

_"I've told you before Molly, that I'm not interested in him like that. He's a great guy, but he's just not my type." She felt like she had exasperated the topic. As though she'd been telling Molly over and over again and it still somehow wasn't sinking in to her younger friend._

_"I know but you two would be so cute together. Plus, Fabian needs someone. You could be my sister!" Green eyes smiled down at her as if begging her to reconsider._

_"No Molly, I'm telling you, he's not my type. I'm sure he'll find someone, but I'm not that girl."_

_The ginger girl sighed heavily, her body slumping back into the wing-backed chair as if finally taking her loss. "Fine, but you really would have been cute together. And Holidays would have been amazing. Mum is an amazing cook."_

The eager fourth year had tried to bring the topic up a few more times throughout the week, trying to get her to reconsider by the weekend, but Hermione was quick to shut it down each time. Short of telling her that guy's weren't exactly her thing, she didn't know what to tell her. But it certainly wouldn't be that. Not yet at least.

Even beyond her interactions with Molly, and her avoidance of Bellatrix, nothing seemed to be going quite right for Hermione. For starters, she hadn't seen Andromeda all week. She had tried to stop the girl one time in the hallway to talk to her, but Andy had quickly and nervously brushed her off, ducking into a bathroom. Hermione tried to wait on her outside, but when she noticed the time she couldn't risk being late to charms class and had to leave her instead. She was hoping to get some kind of information from the girl about her older sister, but it appeared the eldest Black must have already gotten to her sister before hand and scared her off of seeing Hermione, more so than their previous altercation in the library.

Her bad luck continued when she decided to do some solo work in the library for a parchment they had for Defense against the Dark Arts. She had collected a number of books on inferni and just sat at her usual table in the back to get started. However someone had other plans for her. She had only disappeared for a minute or two tops to recover a new book that was referenced in one she was reading, and when she returned somone had jinxed the books she had left waiting on her to scream whenever opened. Naturally it scared the life out of her. The enraged face popping out of the pages to yell at her. She had jumped, maybe even let out her own scream out in shock before slamming the book shut again. Trying it on another book just to be met with the same result. It garnishing some rather rude glares from other students who were attempting to study and Madam Pince who eventually asked her to leave the library for the night and not return.

Things were beginning to take a turn in classes again as well. Hermione had to admit, she had become quite accustomed to going through her classes un-targeted and unscathed by her fellow classmates in the last few weeks ever since her duel with Bellatrix. She was happy not to have to worry about constantly looking over her should, and she had lowered her defenses. Perhaps a bit too much. Though in her defense, it was quite easy to let down your defenses History of Magic while listening to Professor Binns' monotoned lecture on the goblin wars for the last hour and a half. The ghost's lectures hadn't lost any substance in the last few decades, she was beginning to think even in the living the man was as most likely as boring as watching paint dry, and a similar shade of bland white as well. He honestly didn't do one of her favorite textbooks proper justice. It was easy then for Hermione to become distracted. When someone had sent a slicing hex at her book bag as he described the subtle differences between English goblins and German goblins, she never even heard the spell being cast. As she picked up her bag, books, parchments and quills went spilling all over the classroom floor, causing everyone else to laugh and snicker at her. Her face turned a fast scarlet colour, and she couldn't tell if the look on her professors pale face was one of annoyance or pity, though neither option really appealed to Hermione. She gathered her things as quickly as possible before running out of the classroom, past a certain dark haired beauty who's eyes she couldn't meet.

The final straw was drawn in the Great Hall on Friday night. She was mentally and physically exhausted from the week's activities and ready to just have her dinner and crawl into bed. However, when she tried to cut into a hot chicken and vegetable pasty and the contents exploded out as if pressurized, coating her face and robes, getting stuck in her hair and even hitting a few unsuspecting bystanders that were unfortunate enough to be within the 10 foot blast radius.

Hermione was never able to catch her in the act, but she knew it couldn't be anyone else. And the fact that she kept doing it, and kept getting away with it was really grinding down on her. The Gryffindor was going to have to act back soon if she wanted it to stop.

The brunette quickly attempted to _scourgify_ her robes and wipe off her face as much as possible, there were still bits of pastry, peas, and carrots from her pasty in her hair but she couldn't see them. She had had enough for her for the week. She quickly grabbed her bag to storm out of the Great Hall, ignoring the laughing Slytherin table behind her behind her.

The Gryffindor let out a small frustrated scream once she was in the hallway, earning herself quite a few more odd looks from other students passing by who hadden't witnessed the earlier fiasco for themselves. Hermione didn't care though; she had had enough.

It was moments like this that she wished she had some Ogden's or Butterbeer on hand to cut the edge off within the schools walls.

Hermione couldn't wait for the Hogsmede visit the next day, she needed the distraction of whatever peace and quiet she could get. It would be too awkward for her to go down to the village after turning down Fabian's request, so instead she was looking forward to enjoying the nearly empty school, as long as she could ignore the first and second years that weren't allowed to leave the castle.

* * *

The fire crackled behind Hermione who was curled up on the sofa next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room with a book on _The Theoretical Magical Sciences of Time,_ as she bid farewell to Molly and Arthur who were headed to the Three Broomsticks.

"You can still come and hang out with us if you wish Hermione," Molly commented, trying to get the girl to reconsider her hermit lifestyle.

She closed the book, keeping a finger in its place to keep her page, "That's kind of you Molly, but you two should have your alone time. I don't want to feel like a third wheel. I've got plenty to do on my own, don't worry about me. Besides, I could do with a day or two of uneventful bliss. Go on, I'll see you guys later."

Arthur smiled, reaching for Molly's arm to draw her attention back to her boyfriend. "Come on, before it gets too crowded and all the cold drinks are gone. I'm sure Hermione can look after herself. Nothing is going to happen in the common room anyways."

The young girl sighed and nodded, and for a moment Hermione wondered if she as beginning to get too close to the woman who would be like a mother figure later on in life. She really needed to keep a bit better distance in general, but the idea of actually becoming a hermit within the castle's walls was disheartening.

Molly and Arthur left through the large portrait entrance, leaving Hermione to her reading again. She looked up every now and then when she noticed groups of people walking through, clearly dressed for a day in the village. She tried to ignore the slight twinge of guilt as Fabian walked through the commons area with Gideon later on, wishing the sofa she was sat upon might swallow her up, or hoping that she had Harry's Father's cloak.

Instead, Hermione sunk her head further into the book she had been reading, hoping that her rather fluffy hair didn't give her away. She was currently stuck on a chapter covering the pitfalls of time travel. The book she had read twice already, once in her third year, and again when she first realized the time looped predicament she was in; looking for any new information that she may have overlooked the first two times. No such luck.

_I may as well accept that I'll be stuck in this hellscape for the rest of my life. I'll be in my 30's before I can ever even attempt to see my friends, and in my 40's before I can ever explain it to them. How do I even begin to explain this?! Mum and dad… I'll never be able to see them again at all. They'd never understand how their only daughter is the same ages as they are. They'd think I was barking mad. They'll think I'm dead._

The topic of researching her current situation was one that Hermione found to increase her anxiety and depression in ways she'd never really experienced before. Hermione knew that the answers always lay somewhere in the books for her, waiting to be discovered, but the only signs that she had found thus far were ones that showed no u-turn in sight.

Suddenly Hermione didn't feel like reading anymore.

She quickly returned up to the fifth year dorms to store her book back in the truck by the foot of her bed before leaving the common room. She didn't care to stick around where the first and second years were putting off writing papers to play wizards chess or gobstones instead.

As she stepped through the portrait and into the hallway, Hermione was instantly reminded of just how empty the castle really was. How the silence somehow seemed to bounce off of the deserted hallways as she walked towards the entry way of the castle. Looking out of a window on the second floor, she watched as the last carriages were being pulled past the edge of the castle gate into the village.

As all of the possible People Hermione could imagine spending the day with rode away from the castle, Hermione started to realize once more just how lonely a hermit's lifestyle would be.

She followed the final flight of steps down to the foyer, groups of shoulder height boys and girls running around with free rein of the castle, enjoying their shared time in the Great Hall. It appeared that whatever sense of peace Hermione wanted within the castle walls wouldn't be found here today. Instead Hermione decided to take her chances outside, letting herself out the still gaping double doors of the castle, and taking the chance to walk around the grounds in no particular direction.

She strolled around the deserted Quidditch grounds, along the bridge and found herself circling the lake. The spring air was starting to turn warm and comforting. She ought to be taking this opportune time to be studying but the sun felt so good on her skin that Hermione found herself laying down near the lake, warming herself in the rare Scottish sun.

Hermione laid peacefully, listening the the quiet chirping of birds in nearby trees and the sound of the wind across the lake. Hermione Granger was not typically one to take to the recreation of relaxing. That tended to be more of the boys' forte. Hermione was typically the one who spent her time studying, planning, plotting for the bunch. While the end result of a good plan come to fruition was satisfying, she forgot sometimes how exhausting of an experience it could be. And as of yet? Hermione had no major successes in her current predicament. Only more and more problems it felt like.

So instead she'd do something different for a change. She'd sit and enjoy herself. Take in a breath of the fresh air as her father would have most likely told her. She'd try to focus on the feel of the grass beneath her, or how as the shadows of the tree passed over from above, she could still make out the light and darkness behind closed eyelids. And the distant sent of a cut lawn from the grounds closer to the castle.

Hermione found herself slowly ebbing away from consciousness the longer that she lay there. If she didn't move she'd most likely find herself falling asleep there, but still Hermione couldn't motivate herself to moving. It was too nice.

A sudden wave of water rushed over her, drenching her from head to toe in icy cold water that made the now soaking wet Brunette jump alive, gasping for air.

She looked around for any sign of why she was given a quick bath with lake water but only heard the snickers of someone near the boat house.

Drenched head to toe, Hermione could feel herself shaking. She wasn't quite sure if it was due to the cold water that seemed to zap all the warmth from her, or the white hot burning of fury from deep within her soul.

Hermione jumped to life, her wand pulled from her sleeve as she stormed over. _I've had more than enough of this! She thinks she's the only one who can hex someone? I'll show her!_

Bellatrix's laughs were getting louder as Hermione stormed over to her, her robes sloshing with water and her feet squishing uncomfortably in her shoes. Hermione didn't care however, and as soon as she was within range she struck Bellatrix with a jelly legs jinx, making her fall to the ground. "Hey! What the hell was that for?!"

Hermione growled as she watched the girl sitting on the steps to the boat house in a simple black dress with a lacy cut out to show off some of her milky pale skin on her chest and arms. _Stop it Hermione! Not what we're here for!_ "YOU! Leave me alone! I've had just about enough of you for a week, I just wanted to enjoy my Saturday in peace, and you have to go and ruin it don't you? Is this how you thank someone who's helped you? Someone who's kept your bloody secret?! I could have gone and blabbed to the whole school that Bellatrix Black got bested by the stupid Whomping Willow, just like you made fun of me for when I fist got here, but I didn't! I could have told people how you ran scared from a dementor, but I didn't! I could have told people about… about… but I didn't! I have tried being civil towards you, I've tried being nice, and you're nothing but rude! Why would you do that? I wasn't doing anything to you, I just want to relax!"

The Gryffindor was heaving, exhausted as she watched the stunned girl regain feeling in her legs. Water dripped from Hermione's hair as she glared down at Bellatrix's stunned face which eventually hardened as she was finally able to push herself to stand again, a nimble finger quickly jabbing Hermione in the chest. "I haven't done anything Green. For your information I wasn't even aware you were here. I figured you'd be down in the village with that bone headed ginger buffoon. Your squid friend was the one who obviously thought you needed to cool down because you're acting like a hot headed twit."

Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest as her clothes clung to her frame. "I'm no idiot _Black_ It had to be you. The Great Hall?"

"That was Malfoy."

"The Library."

"I haven't studied in the library this week, ask Andy." The dark haired girl's cool responses somehow made Hermione even more angry.

"I can't! You've forbidden her to speak to me!" She was seething mad.

"I've done no such thing! Perhaps if my sister no longer wishes to associate with you then that's for her own reasons. I've done nothing to you Green."

Hermione stared into the other girl's dark eyes challengingly but she couldn't see any hint of deception. She asked a third time, though her anger didn't carry over into her words quite the same way "My book bag?"

"What? You mean the Ravenclaw boy? The Asian one. Come on, you didn't know about that? He didn't even try to hide his wand movements. Are you blind? Maybe you've built more enemies than you thought while you've been here Green. Word is, you're likely to take top spot in Charms and Chang isn't very impressed by that." The Slytherin crossed her arms back in a much more bored fashion than Hermione.

Hermione looked down at the puddle that was starting to form at her feet from what was dripping from her clothes. "So… the squid?"

Bellatrix nodded as she watched her. "If you weren't sleeping and perhaps paying attention instead, you'd have seen it."

Hermione nodded, her cheeks still burning, but more from her embarrassing emotional outburst than the anger she felt earlier. "I'm going to kill Malfoy for that."

"I can't let you kill him, Cissy is too smitten with him and would kill me instead, but he definitely deserves to be bumped down a few pegs attacking a fifth year like that. He think's he's so important because his father is one of the governors for the school. Some people's parent's have more important things to do than just play day-care with a bunch of teenagers. His father has never done anything anyways so I'm not sure why he uses it as a threat anyways."

Hermione's face was still a dark crimson red as she stood in front of Bellatrix, wet from head to toe. She stared down at the space between them. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I just thought…"

As she trailed off, not quite sure how to phrase her words. She had been so mad at Bellatrix all week and now this?

Bellatrix took her silence as a que. "You thought because of what happened I would use fear to make sure you didn't talk about anything." Hermione's bush intensified until she could even feel it in her ears as she nodded. "Yes well you were mistaken weren't you? I don't need actions to entice fear. I am fear."

The soaking wet brunette looked up at Bellatrix once more as she stood proud and tall in all of her Slytherin glory. No, that wasn't Slytherin, that was Black. A good 3 inches shorter than the Gryffindor, Bellatrix still knew how to hold a room and make almost any man shake in their boots.

A small smile pulling at Hermione's lip as she watched the shorter girl try to put on an intimidating façade. The Slytherin had a hard exterior but somehow, somehow the Gryffindor could tell that she was just as nervous as she was. "You've been avoiding me though."

It was now Bellatrix who couldn't meet Hermione's gaze, making sure to look just over the other girl's shoulder towards the lake. "I've been preoccupied. My life doesn't revolve around tormenting you Green. I do have other responsibilities and interests you know."

"Interests? Do you now?" Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest as she watched Bellatrix's blush betray her hardened exterior.

Tentatively Hermione leaned in to Bellatrix, her lips brushing against red stained ones before sealing them in a kiss when Bellatrix didn't pull away instantly.

It was soft and gentile just like the first, Hermione could feel Bellatrix's nervous tremble again as Hermione started to deepen the kiss, reaching to hold onto her waist. Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she felt thin nimble fingers slide into her wet curls, her nails gently scraped the base of Hermione's scalp in a way that made her moan softly.

When they finally broke Hermione was breathless, much the same as Bellatrix. Hermione's heart seemed to stop however when she watched Bellatrix's nose scrunch up in disgust. "You smell like lake water."

Hermione blinked before giggling and shook her head. "Blame the bloody squid."

Bellatrix's cheeks were a soft shade of pink now too as she laughed along with Hermione. "Yes well, it certainly makes things interesting doesn't it?"

Hermione nodded, finally letting go of the smaller girl's waist to pull back. "A bit. Whatever this is. Why are you even out here?"

"Perhaps you should clean up some first, then we can talk. You smell like a dead Kelpie. I can't deal with it."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes, I'm not dead, only bits and pieces of my soul are.
> 
> It's been a minute huh? Well I promise I'm not dead, and neither is the story. I've just had a rough bit of time with my personal life that has made keeping constant with the story a bit more difficult. My personal life is hopefully taking a better turn now, and maybe I can update this, and a few of my other stories a bit more.
> 
> If you're on the Bellamione Discord, you know that this is war season, and that's why I've tried to get back on the ball with some writing and fic reading too. If you're on the Discord, join Furbae, if you're not on the Discord, join, and then join Furbae. It'll be great. I'm hoping to update The Black Sisters Act next, so be on the lookout.
> 
> In the meantime, thanks for bearing with me! Sorry if it's shit! I'm still a bit iffy on this and a few of the upcoming chapters.


	20. Chapter 20

Hermione had told Bellatrix to wait for her in the courtyard while she rushed up to the Gryffindor dorms to quickly shower and change her clothes. How she hadn't felt the bit of seaweed that had somehow gotten stuck in her bra was beyond her.

As she fixed her hair as best she could, Hermione was nervous Bellatrix would be gone when she got back down to the courtyard. She had been the one to kiss Bellatrix instead this time, and she kissed back.

It was still more than a little odd to her, but the kiss felt so right. She didn't really get the chance to ask Bellatrix about it before she went to change, and she was afraid of the awkward conversation later on. What had it meant? Why had she even done it? What did she mean about Fabian? Had she overheard him ask her out? Did she know she said no? Did she like her? Was that even allowed?

Hermione's brain was on overdrive and she was grateful that the fifth year dorm was empty as she quickly changed into a simple light pink top and a rather uncharacteristic knee length skirt that she had found at the bottom of the clothes that she had been gifted by the Headmaster and McGonagall upon her arrival. It was surprisingly warm enough for them. Hermione desperately missed her jeans and the rest of her clothes from home, but she guessed that it was more important to blend in than bring anymore unwanted attention to herself.

She quickly left the common room again where a couple of first years were trying to play wizard's chess and made her way back down the stairs as quickly as possible to the courtyard. She didn't want to waste too much time and risk Bellatrix leaving, leaving her with so many unanswered questions.

As Hermione entered the courtyard again she was honestly a bit surprised to see that Bellatrix had indeed waited there for her. Even though she rushed to shower and change her clothes, Hermione half expected Bellatrix to be gone when she returned, wondering just what the kiss had really meant for the both of them.

The brunette smiled softly as she watched Bellatrix sitting by the fountain, her wand balanced lazily in her hand as she passed the time, creating her own miniature water show with what had collected at the bottom of the basin. She looked so relaxed, so at peace, something Hermione never would have labelled Bellatrix as before. Itit made her realize just how anxious she really was for the encounter. Her stomach knotted up as she began to walk into the empty clearing of the courtyard, still out of sight for Bellatrix. With each step she began to question what she was really doing and why.

She paused just a few feet behind the raven haired girl, studying the small frame and wild curls that cascaded down her back. Dark curls that someone could easily get lost within if they were ever given the chance to do so.

What would she say? She wasn't even entirelyentire sure of herself what the kiss had meant, or even why she had done it.

"If you plan on sneaking up on me Green, you'd better have a decent reason, you're doing a piss poor job of it." Bellatrix didn't even turn around from the miniature water show she was putting on in the base of the fountain. Hermione wasn't even sure how she knew she was there.

The all too familiar feeling of pink burning cheeks returned to the Gryffindor's face. A feeling that she was increasingly associating with Bellatrix. "I wasn't trying to sneak up on you, I just wasn't sure what to say is all." She paused, still watching the way Bellatrix controlled the water, commanding it to go up and down in an artistic fashion. "You waited though."

Bellatrix nodded, turning finally to look up at Hermione, those deep brown, almost black eyes boring into her. It was the first time that Hermione had noticed the deep flecks of brown and golden colours that made up the outer circumference of Bellatrix's irises. The colour reminded her of looking deep into a fire of coals that were still somehow burning on the outside. "I told you I would wait. Though I did consider forcing myself past that fat woman's portrait if you didn't hurry up."

Hermione rolled her eyes back in response. "I told you I was coming. A shower and changing takes a bit of time if you haven't noticed before. I thought you wanted me to scrub the lake funk off of me?"

A smirk pulled at Bellatrix's lips as she stood. That devilish look somehow made all the confidence Hermione built up disappear almost instantly. Even though Bellatrix was a couple of inches shorter than Hermione, she instantly knew how to take control of a situation with that one look. "Yes, I will admit you do smell a lot better. You look a lot better too. Glad you're not trying to attract the kelpies anymore then."

Hermione's cheeks burned even hotter, feeling that sense of embarrassment even up into her ears now. "Thanks for that. Kelpies aren't really what I was shooting for."

Bellatrix raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as her smirk pulled even more at her lips as she took a half step forward towards Hermione. "Oh really? And who were you shooting for then Green?"

Hermione blushed and nodded, her hands feeling awkward so she stuffed them in her pockets. "I uhh… you… well… I-I'm sorry again I blamed you earlier. I guess it just felt a bit convenient with you being there." How does she do that? She turns the situation to one that embarrasses me!

Bellatrix shrugged, trying to play it off. "If I had wanted to do something towards you, I would have come up with something a little more creative than making you wet." Hermione noticed the faint pink tinge to Bellatrix's cheeks after she said it. Merlin she's doing this on purpose and it's still getting to her too.

The Gryffindor chuckled. "Well you must admit, after all the crap you put me through at first, it was an easy assumption to make."

The raven haired girl rolled her eyes as she started to walk back to the covered corridors of the courtyard that surrounded them. "I suppose. But a ripped bag? Screaming books? There's nothing creative about that. That's got the Ravenclaw boy written all over it."

Hermione shrugged a little bit, following after the other girl. "I guess," she never realized how much Cho Chang's father Lin really disliked her, or how far he'd try to go to show her up. "I never thought it'd be Ravenclaws that I'd be having to protect myself from though. Where are we going?"

Bellatrix smirked as they began to walk back inside. "I'm not sure yet. I just figured if we were going to talk, maybe we shouldn't do it in the middle of the courtyard for anyone to see as they walk through the castle? It isn't exactly the most private area."

So Bellatrix wanted to talk too? "We could go to the library?"

"It's just weeks before exams, I'm sure it's more empty than normal, but I hardly doubt it's deserted. Let's just walk. As long as I don't have to worry about you falling down the staircase and assuming that's my fault as well." Hermione nodded as she fell into step beside Bellatrix, a small awkward silence hanging between them. "Well?" Bellatrix asked after a while.

"Well what?" Hermione asked as she looked up at the other girl.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes excessively. "Come on, Green, I know you're no idiot. You know what. Are you going to make me say it instead?"

Hermione shrugged. "I could ask you the same about the night in the Room of Requirements."

Bellatrix's cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink and she growled a little, something that would probably have intimidated other students. "God you're so impossible. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

The brunette scoffed and shook her head. "Again, I could ask you the same thing. Do you not realize how stubborn you are all the time? Maybe it's just a taste of your own medicine."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and smiled a little, shrugging. "A taste huh?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning again. Shit walked right into that one didn't I?

"mmhmm" She hummed her answer as she chewed her lip awkwardly for a moment, nodding her answer to both Bellatrix and herself before looking up to see dark eyes glancing at her. "Maybe I wanted to check something. Research?"

Bellatrix looked at her disgusted. "Research?"

The brunette's cheeks burned brighter. "I-I mean I wanted to see if I could duplicate the results." Her eyes were downcast. Had she already screwed things up?

"A-And did it?" the Slytherin sounded just as nervous as Hermione felt even though she refused to show it the same way.

Hermione shrugged as they started up the steps. "I'm still here aren't I?"

"That's no answer Green."

"You know, calling a girl you've kissed twice by her last name constantly isn't exactly reassuring."

Bellatrix paused for a moment beside her and took a deep breath before catching back up to her. "I guess you're right… Hermione."

Hermione's heart seemed to jump and beat faster, an uncontrollable smile quickly pulling at her lips that she saw replicated on the other girl's. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I suppose, but that still doesn't answer my question." The raven haired girl responded quickly.

Hermione chewed at her lip as they turned towards the astronomy tower and nodded. "Yes, it did. Umm, did it for you?"

Hermione looked up to watch Bellatrix draw a deep red coloured lip into her teeth to bite on before nodding a little, looking up at into Hermione's golden brown eyes for a response. "Well I'm still here aren't I?"

The Gryffindor chuckled softly as she pulled her hands back out of her pockets, her palms had started to sweat from nerves. "And you call me stubborn."

Bellatrix smiled as they walked up the spiral staircase to the top of the deserted tower. "I'm nothing if not consistent."

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "I don't know; you've changed quite a bit since I first met you. Not that I'm arguing with the results. I'll take a nice Bellatrix over one that's trying to curse me in the hallways any day of the week." Bellatrix chuckled softly, leaning against the edge of the tower, overlooking the forbidden forest. Hermione joined beside her, wanting to be close but careful not to push anything. "So that Fabian comment? Earlier?"

Bellatrix sighed heavily, picking at the stone in front of her. "Well I'm not blind you know. I did notice the way he jumped in for you like that. The way he defended you and held your arm as you walked. Besides, the walls have ears Hermione. I heard that he planned on asking you to Hogsmeade. I know you are friends with the other Prewitt, so I figured you'd probably take him up on it."

Hermione smiled softly, reaching to stop the girl from ruining her nails on the rough stone. "I may be friends with Molly, and Fabian is a really nice guy, but he isn't exactly my type."

Bellatrix blushed at the feeling of Hermione's hand on hers and nodded. "So I'm coming to learn. Too much penis involved?"

Hermione pulled a face. "Not really the way I would put it, but I guess so." The two girls looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

Hermione still had hold of Bellatrix's hand as the laughter died down. As she looked up at Bellatrix she was met with dark inquisitive eyes that beckoned to her to try again. She wasn't sure who leant in first, but when their lips met, it wasn't just a spark, it felt as though lightening was coursing through her body. The kiss was less nervous than the first two, both felt more confident as they drew in together. Hermione's hand slipped from Bellatrix's to reach up push her fingers into the base of Bellatrix's hair, her fingers getting lost in the loose ink black ringlets. Bellatrix let out a soft moan as she reached to hold onto Hermione's waist, drawing their bodies closer together before starting to part her lips, her tongue experimentally sliding along Hermione's lip. As the brunette gasped into the kiss, she quickly felt Bellatrix's tongue with hers, slowly exploring new unknown terrain.

As the two girls broke free they were both slightly winded, but they both grinned at one another before Bellatrix finally spoke up. "See? Privacy has its perks."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from giggling as she looked out at the view from the top of the empty tower. "Very true." Her nerves started to slowly ebb back as she looked down. "So, what exactly is happening here? I mean between us. Is there something happening?" Hermione wanted to kick herself for sounding like a desperate little school girl. What was she even doing anyways? Bellatrix Black? Was she crazy?

Bellatrix looked down, her hands slipping form Hermione's waist, one finding Hermione's hand to lace their fingers together. "I'm not quite sure honestly. It's hard to explain. I won't lie. When I first met you, I hated you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh really? Imagine that from the girl who had something negative to say literally as soon as she met me, in hospital I might add. You do realize you're meant to be nice to people in hospital right?"

"Oh please," Bellatrix held her head higher, "The infirmary is hardly a hospital. Besides, when I was attacked, you didn't see me going to get patched up by some young, inexperienced nurse did you? No. I took care of things myself."

Hermione felt her eyes rolling even further back in her head. "Well done. Do you want a cookie? Or perhaps a gold star?"

"That! See it's exactly that! Why do you do that?" The Slytherin pulled back some, throwing her hands up exasperated.

Hermione was a bit taken aback for a moment. "What? Call you out? You're joking right?" When Bellatrix's expression hardened some Hermione only sighed, fighting back an ironic laugh. "What are you expecting? Me to bow down to your gloating? Pretend to be impressed by your need to seem better than everyone else around you? Be afraid of you? Because I'm not afraid of you. You're just a person. Same as me. I've dealt with worse, don't get me wrong, you're no cake walk, but someone has to deal with it. I'm not going to let you just walk all over me. I know I'm better than that."

"Cake walk?" The raven haired girl raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"It's a muggle thing. Don't worry about it. The point is, I know that no matter what you throw at me, what you do, I've realized that it's just a defense mechanism. I also know that, likely, no one has ever stood up to you before. Sure, that may make me a bigger target at times, but like I said, I'm not going to just bow down to your whims simply because you Bellatrix Black, of the most ancient and noble house of Black." Hermione rolled her eyes at the last statement, not noticing the rather stunned expression on Bellatrix's face.

An awkward silence fell between the two girls as Bellatrix crossed her arms back, thinking things over. "You've never explained before how you claim to know so much about my family."

Hermione froze in place. Shit. "I've learned some things from talking to Andy."

Bellatrix shook her head. "No. Even before I knew you were speaking to my sister. That night in McGonagall's office when you quoted our family motto."

A rosy heat filled Hermione's cheeks again. "I've read a few books that mention the sacred 28. There are plenty of rumors and things as well. The point is, I'm not going to have anyone tell me I'm not worthy of something simply because of the circumstance I was born into. Merit is based on achievements. And I know we don't exactly live in a meritocracy, but I want people to see me for my achievements and acts, rather than the blood in my veins. Blood that I might add, looks exactly the same as yours missy."

A thick awkwardness hung between the two of them, the previous joking and kisses seemingly buried behind the massive load issues that Hermione had just dumped between them. Neither girl could really meet the other's eyes. Hermione was afraid of saying too much, and Bellatrix was still processing a number of thoughts that seemed to be buzzing through her skull, arguing in loud voices that somehow only seemed to confuse her more.

"You may have read about purebloods and our society and expectations, but take it from me, those books don't do it justice. Perhaps I do expect to be treated differently, but when you have been treated differently your entire life, when you've been told your entire life that you are different and that so much of your life has already been pre-ordained for you, well then maybe you start to believe and act differently too. Have you ever heard of the concept of the self-fulfilling prophecy? Not any of that astrology rubbish, but when others start to have ideas about you, and treat you differently, eventually you act differently and believe different things as well. I read about it once in this psycho book. I thought it would be about criminals and things, but it was actually just about the mind. I don't even think it was magical, just something left in the library."

Hermione felt stunned and numb in the chest. Was Bellatrix trying to quote psychology to her? "It's a muggle study. Understanding how the mind works, psychology. It's not as widely accepted in the magical world though."

Bellatrix nodded. "Yes well this seemed to make a lot of sense to me, quite a lot of the book did actually. Strange stuff if it came from mudbloods." The brunette winced a little at the word, and Bellatrix noticed, making sure to choose her worse more carefully. "Muggles I mean. But what I mean is, when you've been told your entire life that you're better, that you're meant to become something more, eventually it has an effect on people. They start to believe it too and act upon it. And actually, around this place, it's not as if any of the muggleborns have ever really done anything to show me differently. Perhaps they self-fullfil their own prophecies of being lesser beings. Honestly, You've been the first person to really challenge those ideas. Truthfully? it only infuriated me at first."

Hermione was left blinking, her mouth slightly agape as she watched Bellatrix. Surely in fifteen years, someone had had the backbone enough to tell the girl no. It seemed so impossible somehow to Hermione that that was the case, but then again, like Bellatrix had said, it was a bit of a self-fulfilling prophecy. If there was already a status that existed around Bellatrix, then people already expected her to act a certain way, and they knew to act a certain way around her as well, maybe without ever even knowing her. Hell, even Hermione had been victim to it when she first arrived. Allowing a belief and attitude to get in the way of things.

"No one ever tried to override me in classes, not even the stupidest Ravenclaws. Or to draw a wand on outside the Great Hall, argue with me in the library, you had some balls. After we duelled, I didn't realize just how strong you were. I thought it was all just show in class. All books, no action, but once you nearly killed me," a small smirk pulled at Bellatrix's lips, "I thought just ignoring you would be best. Eventually things would die down and if I stopped thinking about things then I'd stop feeling, whatever it was that compelled me to try to show you up. Then you had to go and save my life. How, after everything I've done to you, do you react like that? I felt so utterly stupid."

Hermione couldn't help but smile softly as the other girl started to pour herself out to her. The brunette squeezed Bellatrix's hand softly in response to let her know it was okay. "Honestly, some of it was just pure stupidity and rage. Me not stepping down, even when I thought you were likely to kill me if I kept going. I don't like being told what to do much though, not even by myself sometimes. I knew if I didn't stand up, well I didn't want it to come back and bite me in the ass later on. Like I said, I knew your reputation, I just... couldn't bring myself to lower myself, not even to the likes of Bellatrix Black and all her might."

Bellatrix's cheeks were a soft shade of pink as she looked down at their conjoined hands. "How encouraging, two head strong, blindly determined people where are constantly at each other's throats. That's meant to be a good sign right?"

Hermione groaned softly and chuckled. "Well it's got to be something other than that that's caused this, don't you think? I mean, I've hated my fair share of people before without this." She motioned to their interlocked fingers.

Bellatrix shrugged a little and nodded. "True, I mean I guess. I've never really tried to put a label on any of my feelings before, mostly because they tend to be useless. Besides, no one in their right mind would believe you if you ran into the Great Hall screaming that Bellatrix Black was a homosexual. They'd send you to the loony bin at St. Mungo's, where I'm still not totally convinced you don't belong by the way." She said the last bit flatly before judging Hermione's unamused expression and began laughing for her.

"Sure, laugh it up Black, but if I'm crazy, there's very little hope for you you realize." The laughter slowly making Hermione smile again. "Besides, those overly expressive eyes of yours tend to scream danger to anyone willing to get caught up in them."

The laughter calmed down and the raven haired girl sent a knowing smirk up at the other. "I doubt anyone would notice, seeing as I'm pretty sure I reserve that specific look for when I'm looking at you."

It was Hermione's turn to blush again and she was surprised he wasn't constantly a shade of red around the girl.

"The 'I'm going to make this girl pay' for something look, I just wasn't exactly sure what. Plus your magic, I've never seen magic like that in another student before. I've been duelling club champion since my fourth year, and that's even against 7th years! That amazes me too. You've got to show me some of that."

Hermione laughed as she looked down at Bellatrix. "I can see that from you, and I've already shown you some."

A devious grin pulled at the Slytherin's lips. "Some… but I know there's more where that came from. I could help you too you know, your form isn't exactly sharp. Most of your moves I could tell from a mile away. We could practice? As long as there's no attempted murder."

Hermione was stunned. Could she? This was Bellatrix she was talking about after all. Could she be responsible for helping train Bellatrix into the Death Eater she feared?

As she watched the hopeful face in front of her, she realized she didn't see Bellatrix Lestrange in front of her. No, this was Bellatrix Black, and if Dumbledore was right, she still had every opportunity to change her life.

Hermione small smile slowly formed on Hermione's lips, "That could be interesting. No murder though. Pinkie swear."

Bellatrix blinked as she stared up at Hermione confused "Pinkie swear? As in you'd lose a pinkie? Why not just take the unbreakable vow? It seems much more secure."

Hermione stared back in equal confusion before laughing and shaking her head "What? No! It's not a real vow or swear or oath or anything. It's just a muggle saying. It's just a promise. Here, I'll show you." She pulled her hand back, her fingers slipping out of Bellatrix's before holding up her little finger. "Like this."

Bellatrix frowned slightly as she watched her, "You and your muggle things." Before holding her hand up to stick her pinkie out. "Fine."

Hermione grinned, linking their pinkies together "I promise I'm not going to try to kill you."

"Am I meant to accept your promise? How does it work?" Bellatrix asked as she stared at their conjoined fingers.

"Well you don't really, but you know you could try to promise the same? I really enjoy living too you know. It's not binding or anything. It's just a promise."

Bellatrix looked up at Hermione questioningly before sighing. "I can't exactly say I see the purpose in it then, but fine. I, Bellatrix Black, promise to never try to kill you either."

Hermione's heart rate fluttered slightly. If only the girl really knew what that meant to her. She squeezed their fingers one last time before leaning to seal the deal with another short kiss. "It's a deal then."

The eldest Black still looked slightly stunned as Hermione pulled back from the kiss before she smiled again. "We could probably still practice in the come and go room you know. And if we pick a decent time, no one would ever know."

Hermione nodded, "We could start now if you really wanted."

Bellatrix looked surprised but grinned. "You want to duel?"

Hermione giggled softly. "Well practice duel maybe. Or, you know last time I taught you something, you could teach me something in return?"

The slytherin seemed to be thinking it over for a minute before nodding. "I guess I could show you some things. Didn't expect to have to have a lesson plan already put together, so I'm sure, I'm sure we can work something out."

Hermione rolled her eyes before laughing. "Okay then. You're not going to make me call you Professor Black are you?"

Bellatrix smirked as she began to lead Hermione back down the spiral staircase again. "Oh don't give me any ideas Green."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh... hello... again... mmhmm I'm still here I guess. Still plenty more to go. Work is insane, so thanks for baring with me. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Shoutout to LazzeEM for constantly reminding me with puns to update.
> 
> Additional shoutout to Erazon for being my beta for this chapter!


End file.
